Cambiare por ti
by La piketua
Summary: Hermione y Pansy son completamente contrarias...son como, el fuego y el agua...las separa un mundo. Pansy llega a Hogwarts luego de la muerte de sus padre y conoce a Hermione, una pica flor de mucho cuidado...¿Qué pasara cuando la pica flor se de cuenta de que si quiere picar esa flor deberá cambiar su táctica? ¿Cambiara por la pelinegra?
1. Introducion

Primero que nada, Hola, para el que no tiene ni idea de quien rayos esta escribiendo esto...soy La piketua, camila para los que me conocen. tengo unas cuantas historias (Muchas con demasiadas) Y voy a sumarle esta. La publico porque tengo escrito unos cuantos capítulos y se me va a hacer mas fácil actualizarlo...

Pairing: Para el que no lo leyó, es un Hermione/Pansy (Mi pareja favorita)

Rating: Es rating M, así que leen bajo su propia jurisdicción.

En esta historia, 0 Voldi y los chicos cursan su ultimo año...lo demás ya lo sabrán cuando lean. Espero que os guste, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo que mas que eso es una larga introducción.

Introducción

Hermione Granger es la heredera de una familia de lobos...son una gran manada...dirigida por el Sr. y la Sra. Granger, Hermione toda su vida a sido de compleción delgada pero fuerte...como bien es una loba femenina.

A sus 17 años la chica de cabellos castaños se prepara para su último año en Hogwarts, su escuela, su casa...

La manda Granger vive en un apartado bosque, como hermanos, no muy lejos están la manada Weasley...los Weasley y los Granger han sido amigos por mucho Tiempo.

Tanto es así que los Granger pensaban casar a la castaña con un lobo de la manada Weasley...pero...había un pequeño problema y es que a Hermione los hombres lobos no le llamaban la atención...a ella Le gustaban las chicas...eran su debilidad, y su madre que lo sabía mantenía a su hija lejos de las demás lobas, o eso creía ella.

Porque Hermione no quería a una, las quería a todas...era como una pequeña obsesión...a sus padres no les molestaba que la castaña fuera lesbiana, lo que les preocupaba es que...no sabía amar...la castaña no sabía decir te amo, ni siquiera a ellos que eran sus padre...ella sólo quería acostarse con una chica diferente cada día.

Y lo que más preocupaba a sus padrea es que, aún cuando ellos no le permitían acostarse con las lobas del clan(esto les sonara sarcástico más adelante)...ella se acostaba con cuanta chica encontraba en Hogwarts...y sus padre no tenían que estar allí para saberlo.

-¡Hermione!... ¿Dónde se a metido esta niña?- preguntaba la señora Granger...caminado por el bosque en su forma humana.

Una castaña yacía desnuda sobre el suelo, a su lado otra chica dormía tranquilamente, igual de desnuda que la castaña, los gritos de su madre alertaron a Hermione...quien dio un alto y cayó de pie.

La castaña de piel morena buscaba su ropa por el pasto con rapidez, al mismo tiempo susurraba palabras incomprensibles.

-Rebecca...levántate que si mi madre nos encuentra aquí, a mi no me ha a ir muy bien que digamos.- murmuro ya vestida zarandeando a la chica pelirroja que yacía desnuda en el suelo, la chica abrió los ojos y sonreía acercando su rostro al de Hermione.

-Vístete...que mi madre nos va a cachar.- susurro la castaña besando a la otra chica apasionadamente, comenzando a tocar los senos pequeños de Rebecca.

-Pero si no dejas de tocarme no puedo vestirme.- susurro Rebecca con una sonrisa pecaminosa, Hermione escuchaba los pasos de su madre...mientras metía su mano entre las piernas de Rebecca y tocaba su coño con desesperación...besándola para que no se escucharan sus gemidos.

-Oh por Dios...me encanta como me follas...- gimió la pelirroja; Hermione siguió moviendo su mano entre las piernas de la chica, tocando su clítoris mientras atrapaba sus pezones con sus dientes.

-Aah...me vengo.- Gimió Rebeca y mordió el hombro cubierto de la castaña y justo cuando término su orgasmo Hermione la empujo para que quedara cubierta por los matorrales...la castaña tomo la ropa de Rebbeca y se la tiro al mismo tiempo que se giraba.

-Hermione, al fin te encuentro.- susurro su madre, quien apareció entre los arbustos...la castaña estaba limpiando disimuladamente sus manos con su camisa...la señora Granger la miro de manera sospechosa.

-¿Estas bien? pareces algo agitada- comento la señora Grange acercándose cada vez más a su hija, Hermione sonrio abiertamente, la señora Granger la miro sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Dime que no? Hermione Granger...si me entero que has desobedecido mis ordenes y has mantenido relaciones con alguna loba del clan...no te la acabarás.- dijo la señora Granger sería

-Noo... ¿Yo? Me ofendes madre. Yo estoy vuelta una niña buena.- dijo la castaña con ese tono de niña que no rompe ni un plato...su madre la miro sería.

-Vamos a la casa, que mañana regresas Hogwarts y no has preparado tu maleta.- la castaña no se atrevió a rechistar y comenzó a caminar junto a su madre en silencio.

-Hermione no quiero que creas que...que me molesta que te gusten las chicas. Sabes que lo que me molesta es que...te las quieres follar a todas...- dijo la Señora Granger elevando un poco su tono de voz al de ir la última frase.

-Eso...no es cierto madre...yo sólo, busco a la...- comenzó a decir la castaña, la mirada sería de su madre le dijo que mentir en esos momento no era lo más acertado. Hermione sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal pero...no podía estar con una mujer más de una vez porque podría enamorarse...y cuando uno se enamora esta destinado a sufrir...y Hermione tenia miedo a sufrir.

-Voy a hacer mi maleta.- susurro la hermosa castaña entrando a su casa, chocando contra un chico alto y de cabellos marrones que le dedicó una sonrisa mientras salía.

-Joder...eso estuvo cerca.- susurro la castaña dejándose caer sobre su cama y suspirando...minutos después Hermione se sentó y comenzó a hacer su maleta, extrañaba Hogwarts...

A kilómetros de allí, sentada sobre un columpio estaba Pansy...no se movía, sólo contemplaba el patio frente a ella en silencio...había pasado sus mejores años en ese patio...jugando con su madre y su padre...los cuales, hoy por hoy están muertos.

-Pansy...anda a hacer tu maleta.- hablo una mujer con los cabellos Rubio, esa era su tía Anastasia, Pansy suspiro aun sentada en el columpio con una pequeña sonrisa...recordaba cuando su madre le empujaba suavemente...sus risas.

-¡Pansy!- volvió a escuchar la pelinegra la voz de Anastasia, la ojiverde rodó los ojos y se levantó del columpio...la noche comenzaba a caer y pronto iría a su nueva escuela...ese que veía como un enemigo, porque ella había pasado su vida entera en otra escuela, allí tenía sus amigos, sus casi hermanos...pero su tía vivía muy lejos de allí...así que tras la muerta de sus padres había tenido que mudarse de escuela.

La pelinegra entro a la casa y comenzó a subir las escalera hacia su cuarto pero Anastasia le llamo...Pansy se acercó a ella y Anastasia le sonrió con cariño.

-Se que extrañas a tus padres, y que note gusta tener que ir a Hogwarts...pero, ánimo morena que pronto veras que no todo es tan oscuro. Además eres una persona muy...- Pansy levantó una ceja con sarcasmo y diversión.

-¿Simpática? Sabes que no soy simpática, que no soy buena para hacer amigos ¿Y que haces? Me separas de mis tres mejores amigos, de esos que conozco desde niña y no les ofende mi sarcasmo y mi forma de ser... ¡Y me separaste de la mujer que amo!- la pelinegra había gritado la última oración y había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto...azotando la puerta de aquel lugar que había sido su casa por tantos años y que hoy tendría que abandonar porque su tía no contaba con el dinero para pagarla.

Y la pelinegra se tiró a su cama y comenzó a llorar...eso era lo que más le dolía, después de la muerte de sus padres, tener que alejarse de Paola...habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas. Habían reído, llorado y jurado amarse para siempre...Paola le entendía y no le juzgaba...había sido su primer beso, su primera vez y Pansy sabía que olvidarle sería difícil por no decir imposible.

Aún recordaba sus suaves cabellos castaños que caían como cortina por su espalda, su piel pálida, sus ojos de un profundo verde Esmeralda y esa sonrisa que dejaba salir siempre que Pansy decía alguna broma cruel y fría.

-No quería dejarte...me destroza saber que te deje llorando...- y recordó el día que la dejo para irse a la casa de sus padres en Londres.

Flash Back.

Pansy caminaba por los confines del tren que la llevaría de vuelta a casa...estaba desanimada y triste...a su lado una hermosa chica de ojos verdes la abrazaba.

-¿Volverás?- pregunto la chica acariciando los cabellos negros de Pansy...la de ojos azules levantó su mirada y la poso en la otra...se acercó y deposito un suave beso sobre aquellos labios.

Y la castaña sentía ese sabor...no era un beso como siempre...sabía a...Despedida, a adiós, a llanto y tristeza...como si aquella pelinegra a la que tanto amaba...por la que daría la vida, no volvería a ser suya nunca. Y Paola la abrazo con fuerza para que no se le fuera mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-No Pansy...no quiero perderte.- murmuraba Paola...Pansy se alejó unos centímetros conteniendo las lágrimas que ya querían escaparse y comenzaba a soltar lentamente las manos de la de ojos verdes.

-Te estaré esperando.- murmuro Paola mientras Pansy caminaba pasos hacia atrás.

-No...No quiero que me esperes...quiero que sigas adelante, no quiero que te detengas por mi...quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar y que me recuerdes con cariño.- susurro Pansy, la otra negó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Pansy...-susurro Paola extendiendo la mano para tocarla, Pansy negó...se dio la vuelta y salió del tren hasta estar lejos del que creyó, sería el amor de su vida...y sabía que ahora todo sería diferente, ahora tendría que volver a empezar...apostar de nuevo al amor, porque era la única forma de ser feliz.

Fin Flash back

Y al recordarlo, Pansy lloro más fuerte sujetada a su almohada...el recuerdo seguía muy fresco en su mente...le dolía recordarla...y más porque sabia que le había lastimado, había lastimado a la persona que más había amado, después de sus padres.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, cubierta sólo por un par de bragas blancas...la chica miraba hacia afuera con una sonrisa, escuchando algunos aullidos de fondo...una chica pelirroja entro al cuarto y de un salto cayo sobre la castaña riendo...Hermione había dado un salto asustada.

-¡Joder! Casi me matas de un susto Ginny.- declaro Hermione con la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Jajajja...tenias que ver tu cara... ¿En que pensabas?- pregunto la pelirroja de ojos marrones sentándose junto a la castaña de cabellos medio enmarañados.

-En que mañana volvemos a Hogwarts.- susurro Hermione mirando la luna que ya llenaba el cielo.

-Ahhh eso...vuelves a follarte a una chica diariamente... ¿No te cansas Hermione? ¿Acaso no te gustaría saber de memoria el cuerpo de una persona? ¿Reconocer la textura de sus labios sin verle?- pregunto Ginny

-Yo se de memoria como son los cuerpos de las chicas con las que me acuesto...son como las coca-colas y con un par de melones...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Ginny le pego un zape para que dejara el cachondeo.

-No los conoces, porque sólo te acuestas con ellas una vez...y no te hagas que yo se que hay veces que por tus prisas ni siquiera les sacas la ropa...recuerdo cuando te encontré con Lavender Brown...que por cierto, que asco de tía- dijo Ginny

-Oye...no ofendas a ese para de tetas que tiene, además ella sólo quería probar.-susurro Hermione.

-Bueno dejemos el tema, quería decirte que mañana a las once te vamos a estar esperando.- susurro Ginny, la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y salió del cuarto.

-Yo no sirvo para amar Ginny...me da miedo que me lastimen.- susurro la castaña en el silencio de su habitación. Y no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado, una persona que le cambiaría la vida.

Fin Del Capitulo

Bueno, ya esta publicado...pero ustedes deciden si quieren que siga o en definitiva esto no esta como para continuar. Asi que me dejan saber ¿Si o no? jajaja Saludos


	2. De castáño a negro

Bueno les subo el primer capitulo

Guest: Que bueno que te ha gustado y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y Hermione será muy especial es esta historia. Saludos

Pájaro Loco: Ya actualice! Las personalidades de ambas serán muy distintas, pero encajaran de maravilla…ya lo veras. Será una Hermione DESATADA…Espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por el RR y Saludos.

BipolarJL: Mientras tenga ideas locas en mi cabeza seguiré escribiendo historias jajaja. Sii, es un au, Hermione es Loba auuu jajaja…y si es muy difícil encontrar una historia de una Hermione como yo la e planteado, pero ya veras como esta Hermione no es tan diferente a la otra. Y siii escucho Shakira xD jajaja.

De castaño a negro...

Hogwarts no es un simple colegio...es uno de los tres colegios más implorantes en el mundo mágico...quien logra ir a Hogwarts ya a cumplido una meta...

Hermione caminaba junto a Ronald y Ginny...todos lobos, iban de vuelta a ese lugar que era tan importante en sus vidas, a ellos se unió Harry, era el único humano del grupo. Los cuatro eran amigos desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts, habían vivido emocionantes sucesos en ese lugar, cosas que ahora recordaban entre risas.

Y en otra parte de la estación estaba Pansy...arrastrando su maleta con esa simple cara de odiar al mundo entero. Caminaba erguida, levantando el mentón con orgullo...como gata entre perros.

Muy pronto Pansy hubo encontrado un vagón vacío, la chica de ojos azules se metió al vagón y guardo su maleta antes de tirarse en aquellos asientos...estaba agotada, sólo quería volver a casa y olvidarse del mundo.

Los ojos de la pelinegra comenzaron a cerrarse, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, no se sentía muy a gusto con ir a Hogwarts...sólo le consolaba el echo que estaría en una casa con personas que pensaban como ella: Slytherin...y eso le hacia querer competir y siempre que competía se divertía.

-Anda...creo que aquí hay un vagón vacío.- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de un vagón pero mientras sus tres amigos de acercaban ella se había quedado paralizada contemplando a la chica que yacía acostada boca abajo en los asientos como si estos fueran una cama.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron su recorrido desde los pies destapados, siguieron por las piernas pálidas y torneadas que quedaban al descubierto porque la chica utilizaba una falda corta...siguió hacia arriba contemplando los muslos, podía ver el color negro de las bragas y eso le gusto… y mientras miraba su melena repartida por su espalda...deseó que se girará y poder contemplar el rostro de tanta belleza.

-Espabilad Hermione...que te la follas con la vista.- le dijo Ronald dándole un golpe en el brazo, un golpe que a Harry le dolería pero que para Hermione no era más que un simple roce.

-¡Que culo joder!- chillo Ron, Hermione lo miro y le dio un empujón para que dejara de mirar a la chica...Ginny la miro levantando una ceja, a Hermione jamás le había importado que otra persona viera los atributos de las chicas con las que se quería acostar...es más, a veces hasta pedía opiniones.

-No te pongas en esa Hermione, no eres la única con derecho de disfrutar de semejante vista.- se quejo Ronald ya que Hermione se había parado frente a la puerta para que Ronald cesara en su intento de mirar a la chica que dormía sin enterarse de nada.

-¡Que esta dormida Ronald! Te comportas como un pervertido.- dijo Hermione, Harry dejo escapar una risa ante tal comentario...Ginny lo miro levantando una ceja, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Ya...hablo la chica que se folló a la chica dormida con la mirada.- dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

-La vais a despertar si seguís discutiendo...sólo vayámonos y ya.- dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero ya era muy tarde, Pansy se estiró y luego se sentó...se giró hacia la puerta del vagón y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a los cuatro jóvenes en la puerta.

-Se...sentimos, mucho, despertarte.- hablo Hermione tartamudeando...la boca de Ginny cayo abierta, la pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que veía…su amiga, la chica que siempre tenia una sonrisa conquistadora en los labios…estaba allí, tartamudeando como si fuese aquella la primera chica bonita con la que se encontrara.

-No pasa nada…- dijo Pansy con desinterés antes de sacar su vista de los cuatro amigos y comenzar a ojear una revista, esa que minutos antes haba mantenido debajo de ella como si fuera una pequeña almohada. Hermione se quedo estática en la puerta…jamás había pensado decir algo así pero, aquella chica era para ella la perfección personificada…aun así nuestra protagonista se metió en la cabeza que solo eran ganas de follársela.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? O ¿Prefieres que nos larguemos?- pregunto Ronald con una sonrisa, Pansy volvió a mirarlos, sus ojos azules recorrieron a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban de pie en la puerta del vagón y luego ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar su vista en la revista.

-Bueno, nos quedamos.- dijo Hermione y entro, se sentó junto a Pansy, la pelinegra levanto la vista al sentir que invadía demasiado su espacio…y de manera instintiva se alejo de Hermione hasta pegarse al cristal del vagón. Hermione arrugo el gesto al ver que la chica se le alejaba como si le tuviese asco.

Ginny notó el gesto de la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta del vagón, y no le gusto, sabía que si muy bien esa chica había logrado sin palabras llamar la atención de Hermione, hasta tal punto de hacerla tartamudear, pero también sabía lo obstinada que era su amiga cuando le ponían retos.

Ron miro a Harry y el pelinegro le regreso la mirada, todos seguían en silencio…observando a la castaña que mirada a Pansy de manera escrutadora mientras esta, sin darse por enterada, miraba hacia fuera. Pronto el silencio desapareció, Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar sobe Quiddich y ajedrez, Ginny al pasar de los minutos se unió a la conversación.

Hermione, tan terca como ella sola, se acerco a Pansy…esta no noto el movimiento porque había bajado un poco el cristal y el viento le había relajado. Hermione siguió acercándose a la pelinegra hasta que estaba casi pegada a ella y sonriendo se dispuso a hablar.

-Sabes…desde hace mucho no veo belleza igual en este lugar. Podría saber el nombre de tan hermosa escultura.- pregunto con voz sugerente la castaña, Pansy dio un salto… no la sintió acercarse y al pasar el susto inicial se giro a mirar a la castaña que la miraba sonriendo.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson, y si no te importa…estas invadiendo mi espacio.- declaro la pelinegra con un gesto de disgusto marcado en su rostro.

-Como me gustaría invadirlo mas…estar en cada rincón de tu cuerpo.- susurro Hermione con voz sensual colocando una de sus manos sobre el muslo pálido de la pelinegra que miro la mano y luego dejo salir una sonrisa, igual o mas sensual que la que Hermione le había dedicado.

Ronald había dejado de hablar y mirada sonriendo la escena, Harry tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y Ginny negaba incrédula, por un momento la pelirroja había pensado que aquella chica no era como todas, que aquella pelinegra no caería en las garras de Hermione al instante.

-Bueno…eso podría solucionarse, porque a mi me encantaría bucear en el río que debe haber allá abajo.- expreso Pansy con media sonrisa, un escalofrió sacudió a la castaña que ya se estaba emocionando y su ego crecía con rapidez al pensar que no le era indiferente a la pelinegra.

-Eso…seria maravilloso.- susurro Hermione, Pansy se acerco mas a ella, casi estaba a cabello sobre la castaña…Hermione había dejado su cuerpo inmóvil, tensado...su cuerpo hormigueaba de emoción.

-Pues…seguí soñando castaña.- y con esas palabras Pansy saco a Hermione de su sueño, se levanto de sobre la castaña y tomo su maleta antes de salir, Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, la castaña no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido…aquella chica le había gastado una broma, eso no se quedaría así…tendría a Pansy Parkinson, la tendría gimiendo debajo de ella, suplicando por mas y si no…dejaría de ser Hermione Granger, heredera de un enorme clan.

-jajaja, que cachonda…- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Harry a su lado negaba, todavía sin creer lo que sus ojos esmeralda acababan de observar; la habían rechazado, a ella, Hermione Granger…la chica mas cotizada de todo Hogwarts…es que era ver para creer.

-Hermione…- le llamo Ginny un tanto asustada porque los ojos color chocolate de Hermione comenzaban a oscurecerse y su cuerpo parecía temblar de manera débil pero constante…como si estuviera a segundos de su transformación lobuna.

Hermione gruño como animal enjaulado y segundos después salio del vagón echa un coraje, necesitaba recrearse, necesitaba saber que no había perdido su toque…que todavía las chicas babeaban por ella…y con esos pensamientos comenzó a buscar alguna chica.

A pocos metros Pansy estaba recostada en la pared cercana al baño, sentada sobre su maleta, rezando porque no la encontraran y mandaran para un vagón…lo que menos deseaba era tener que interactuar con mas jóvenes, la pelinegra solo quería estar en paz por un rato, solo ella y su tan amada soledad.

Y mientras pensaba escucho un jadeo, respiraciones agitadas y un ¨Ahh¨ de placer. Por curiosidad sana Pansy levanto la vista y siguió el origen del ruido…sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí de inmediato, no por el tipo de escena sino porque no se esperaba algo así.

Frente a la vista de Pansy, dentro de un vagón, pero con la puerta lo suficiente abierta como para darle una vista completa a Pansy estaban dos mujeres, Pansy reconoció a una como la castaña con la que había discutido…la castaña no tenia camisa y el pantalón estaba a mitad de nalga dejando ver unas bragas negras…la otra chica tenia los cabellos negros y estaba apoyada en la ventana del vagón completamente desnuda.

De los labios de aquella chica, que no era otra que Cho Chang, salían gemidos mientras se agarraba fuertemente a Hermione, la castaña mordía los pezones de la asiática con rabia, sacando toda su frustración mientras que movía furiosamente su mano entre las piernas de Cho.

Y Hermione no tardo en arrodillarse frente a Cho y enterar su boca en aquel lugar tan sensible entre las piernas de la asiática, aun sin dejar de estrujar los pechos de Cho con sus manos. Mientras que Cho se sujeto de los hombros de Hermione mientras una nueva cantidad de gemidos se le escapaban.

Pansy se había quedado mirándolas por el impacto inicial, pero luego se giro y sujeto su maleta y comenzó a alejarse. Aunque, antes de hacerlo se detuvo y miro el cabello castaño de Hermione, no le gustaba como actuaba esa chica, era la típica Don Juan…y Pansy odiaba a las personas incapaces de ver mas haya del puro sexo.

-Es una pena, cuando te vi…por un instante pensé que podría llegar a enamorarme de una persona que mirara como tu…que tuviese una mirada tan cálida.- susurro Pansy antes de dejar atrás aquella escena y comenzar a buscar algún lugar donde sentarse y poder estar tranquila.

-Dios…es mi turno.- jadeo Cho, ya recuperada de su orgasmo, Hermione se aparto de ella un poco mientras la asiática le acariciaba los pechos…y por un breve instante la castaña le puso a Cho el rostro de Pansy y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

-Vamos a sacarte esos pantalones.- hablo Cho con media sonrisa, Hermione salio de su sueño de golpe y se alejo de Cho…la asiática la miro levantando una ceja mientras Hermione se colocaba la camisa rápidamente.

-No…no me vas a dejar aquea si, te advertí que no me gusta que me folles y que luego te vayas sin dejar que te toque.- hablo muy seria Cho, Hermione la miro por unos segundos…la asiática comenzaba a molestarse.

-Lo siento, es que me he olvidado de algo importante y no tengo tiempo para terminar esto, pero, otro día.- y sin dejar hablar a Cho, Hermione salio corriendo de aquel vagón. La castaña suspiro y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, ahora eran rizos suaves, no unas greñas como antes.

Y Hermione suspiro, entero sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba y su corazón dio un pequeño salto al ver a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en un vagón vacío, era Pansy y parecía absorte en su mundo contemplando por el espejo…a Hermione le pareció una hermosa imagen, Pansy no se había percatado…y aprovechando eso Hermione entro al vagón de la pelinegra.

-Hola…- saludo la castaña con una sonrisa, Pansy saco la vista del cristal.

-Hola- respondió la pelinegra mirándola fijamente, intentando entender como aquella castaña podía tener sexo con alguien y no enamorarse…

-Yo…quería disculparme por como actué en el vagón. Ni siquiera me conoces…permíteme presentarme cortésmente.- pidió Hermione intentando sacarle una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Vale…- susurro Pansy, ella no era nadie para no dar segundas oportunidades…ella creía fervientemente en que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Soy Hermione Granger…- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picara, y Pansy supo que la castaña simplemente no era capaz de dejar de lado su lado seductor…Hermione le extendió una mano a Pansy a modo de saludo…Pansy observo la mano y recordó donde había estado esa mano…entre las piernas de aquella chica…una mueca de repulsión adorno el rostro de Pansy.

-Pretendes que te salude después de haberle metido mano a la asiática…estas muy de coña si crees que te daré la mano.- dijo Pansy con un tono entre indignado y bromista…el sonrojo pinto las mejillas de Hermione al saber que la pelinegra le había visto con Cho.

-Yo…me lave la mano…Dios, que vergüenza…veamos, olvidemos la mano.- dijo la castaña causando una risa en Pansy, la pelinegra la miro sonriendo…y a Hermione le gusto esa mirada…le gusto ver el brillo de aquella sonrisa y se sintió hechizada por aquellos tentadores labios rojos que la llamaban a pecar.

-Vale, olvidemos la mano,- dijo Pansy sin borrar su sonrisa…Hermione sintió sus labios secos, su mirada fija en los labios de la pelinegra.

-Y…si quieres que empecemos con el pie derecho…no me folles con la mirada.- susurro la pelinegra, Hermione salio rápidamente de su mundo y se sentó frente a Pansy.

-Eres nueva ¿Por qué te has mudado a Hogwarts?- pregunto la castaña, y noto como los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecían…Pansy desvió la mirada…no quería hablar del pasado, porque recordaba a Paola…no quería pensar en ella ahora porque entonces echaría a llorar como una cría.

-Mis padres murieron hace dos semanas…y e tenido que mudarme para acá porque mi tía no cuenta con el dinero para pagar mi antigua casa.- declaro la de cabellos negros mirando el suelo mientras de manera instintiva se mordía el labio.

-Yo…lo siento, por lo menos ahora que estiraron la pata están en un mejor lugar.- dijo la castaña con gesto triste, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y miro a Hermione, el rostro de la castaña se pinto con un sonrojo muy profundo y acentuado.

-No sos una buena consoladora.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-No…yo no nací para consolar…pero soy muy buena en otras cosas.- sugirió la castaña con media sonrisa.

-Vale…tú no tienes remedio…no te das cuenta de que no eres el tipo de persona que me llamaría la atención.- declaro Pansy, Hermione lo sintió como un golpe a su orgullo de loba, se sentía rara…como que dolía, pero Hermione solo pensó que era su orgullo herido el que dolía.

-Yo no dejare de insistir…no pierdo nada con intentar ganarte.- susurro la castaña de manera sugerente…Pansy sonrió abiertamente…le gustaba hablar con la castaña, le caía bien sin razón aparente, y eso que a ella los y las Don Juanés no le caían muy bien. Pero, la castaña frente a ella era diferente, igual, pero diferente de cierta manera…y muy en el fondo…Pansy sabia que Hermione…no era lo que aparentaba ser.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, Gracias por leer y si leíste y te gusto no dudes en dejármelo saber mediante un RR...SALUDOS


	3. Ummei

¡Capitulo dos!

Guest: Gracias por el RR, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Actualizare lo mas pronto que la escuela, espero que te guste este capitulo y Saludos. xD

Dragoncila: Bienvenid a leer mi historia y gracias por dejarme un Review, es bueno saber que la historia ha llamado tu atención. Saludos.

BipolarJL: Hermione pasara unas tremendas vergüenzas, lo de la mano no será nada. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…Saludos xD

Yukie5: Gracias por el RR, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…aquí le dejo un capitulo mas y espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

SarisVS: Primero que nada Bienvenid a leer mi historia, que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí tenes un capitulo mas, espero que lo disfrutes. Hermione hará muchas cosas, algunas les saldrán mal y otras bien…pero ya lo veras. Saludos y Gracias por el RR.

Ummei

Pronto el tren se detuvo, Pansy se levanto y Hermione la imito.

-Me la pase bien contigo…tal vez nos veamos en Hogwarts…Linda noche Hermione.- hablo Pansy, se acerco a la castaña logrando que el corazón de Hermione comenzara a latir de manera rápida y alocada.

-Yo también espero verte de nuevo.- declaro la castaña con una sonrisa, Pansy le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y salio…y Hermione noto que su corazón corría rápido…como si estuviese compitiendo en una carrera.

Hermione se quedo mirándola mientras se iba y luego se sentó…dio un gran suspiro y volvió a levantarse para salir del vagón y buscar a sus amigos.

Pansy caminaba, arrastrando su maleta, hacia una carroza…la chica de hermosos ojos azules no había notado al chico pelirrubio que le seguía los pasos, pero pronto el chico se detuvo a su lado y ella lo miro.

-Hola…soy Draco Malfoy… ¿Y tu preciosa?- pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa…y allí tienen a la única persona que es capaz de darle competencia a Hermione Granger, el segundo Don Juan de la escuela, el enemigo mas grande de la castaña.

-Pansy Parkinson…- hablo la pelinegra subiendo a la carroza, el rubio de ojos grises subió con ella y se sentó a su lado, automáticamente Pansy sintió que invadía su espacio y se cambio de asiento hasta sentarse frente a el…Draco la miro apretando el entrecejo.

-Yo jamás pensé encontrar un rosal tan hermoso en Hogwarts…la mayoría son girasoles.- declaro el rubio con media sonrisa.

-A mi me encantan los girasoles.- declaro Pansy con cierto sarcasmo, había una gran diferencia entre este chico rubio y la castaña…ambos eran Don Juanés pero, uno lo hacia por malicia y la otra por placer, por satisfacer a su ego.

-Cada cual con sus gustos…yo, con un rosal como tu me vuelvo jardinero.- declaro el rubio, Pansy lo miro levantando una de sus cejas pero antes de que tuviera pensado responder dos chicas subieron a la carroza mirando a Draco con sonrisas seductoras…el rubio les sonreía y lanzaba piropos, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando el semblante de la pelinegra.

Y era obvio que Pansy llamaba la atención…no todos los días se encuentra a una persona que disfrute tanto de la soledad como ella, ella no buscaba amigos…pero estos parecían venir a ella como atraídos por un imán.

Algunas carrozas detrás estaban Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ginny, los cuatro mosqueteros, como eran llamados en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron hablaban sin cesar, Ginny leía tranquilamente una revista y Hermione pensaba en lo que había visto hace algunos minutos.

Draco Malfoy, su rival, intentando echarse a Pansy al bolsillo…ella no lo permitiría…Pansy se merecía algo mejor que…que Malfoy…y es que Hermione no quería ni poner en su mente la imagen de una Pansy y un Draco teniendo relaciones…porque la sola imagen le causaba nauseas.

Pronto hubieron llegado a Hogwarts, todos fueron directos al Gran Salón…Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Pansy dirigirse a la mesa Slytherin, pero no le importo…al final ella había mantenido relaciones con algunas Slytherin´s, no tendría nada de malo que hablara con Pansy, aunque no era solo hablar lo que quería hacer.

-Hermione…preciosa…- escucho Hermione una voz suave que le llamaba, se giro y vio que era Padma…se acerco a ella hasta darle un morreó en toda la boca, de esos épicos…

Pansy vio el beso que Hermione había compartido con la morena y sintió asco, y aun cuando Hermione le caía bien no había manera de que ella pensara que lo que la chica hacia estaba bien, besarse con varias chicas en un solo día no podía ser sano.

Hermione se separo de Padma con una sonrisa seductora, la morena le acaricio el cabello a la castaña señalándole hacia fuera del Gran salón…Hermione sonrió y asintió comenzando a caminar detrás de Padma…mirando como el culo de esta se movía de lado a lado.

Y Pansy las había visto salir y no comprendía…no es que le interesase mucho la castaña es que…cuando estaba hablando con Pansy esta había notado en su tono una enorme necesidad de amor. Como si tuviese miedo a amar pero precisamente amor, fuera lo que su cuerpo necesitara.

Y la pelinegra comenzó a mover su comida sumida en su mundo, sus pensamientos viajaron muy lejos y se pregunto que estaría haciendo Paola…si seria feliz, si le echaría de menos o la recordaría.

La pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos de una manera cruel, un baldeé de algo pegajoso le cayo sobre la cabeza…Pansy, toda empapada de mermelada de fresa se levanto de golpe de la mesa y se giro con la varita en mano buscando al responsable.

El comedor había estallado en risas, la pelinegra se giro y vio a tres chicas se reían a mas no poder…dos eran rubias y una de cabellos marrones…nuestra protagonista tenia el cuerpo tensado, el rostro embarrado de mermelada al igual que su cabello, camisa y pantalón.

Y con el coraje corriendo por las venas Pansy fue a hacer frente a las tres chicas, todos miraban la escena…Tres Slytherin haciéndole una broma a otra Slytherin…era obvio que en esa casa no habían amigos.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts.- le dijo la rubia de ojos verdes entre risas…Pansy la miro seria y sin dejar de mirarla movió su varita, de una manera tan lenta que casi fue invisible…

Y un cubo de chocolate apareció sobre las niñas, todo el mundo miraba impresionado, las tres niñas seguían riendo y mirando a Pansy por encima del hombro…y de otro movimiento de varita el cubo de chocolate cayó sobre las tres chicas.

Y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, la chica de cabellos marrones aun bañada en chocolate apunto a Pansy con el rostro molesto…Pansy la apunto con rostro sereno…como si realmente nada le molestara o perturbara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ensuciar a la princesa de Slytherin?- pregunto la chica furiosa…

-No me creo nadie…soy Pansy Parkinson…y desde hoy, tu eres la princesa de la mierda…el nombre te queda hermosa.- digo Pansy con voz socarrona, y una sonrisa ladeada se había formado en sus labios.

-Maldita zorra.- grito la chica pero antes de que pudiese actuar las puertas del lugar se abrieron…Pansy vio que era algún maestro así que salio casi corriendo del comedor…no quería ser llevada hacia el director en su primer día de clases.

Y la vio…parecía cosa del destino…siempre terminaba viendo ese tipo de escenas…

Detrás de una estatua estaba Hermione completamente desnuda, estaba apoyada en la pared, Pansy se fijo en su rostro contraído de placer y sus manos en sus pechos acariciándose mientras una chica estaba entre sus piernas.

-Más…más…- gemía la castaña, Pansy miro un poco más y vio que la otra chica también estaba desnuda…y pronto Padma subió entre besos y se quedo besando los pechos de la castaña mientras le penetraba.

Pansy negó con la cabeza…seguía bañada en mermelada…y Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Pansy…la pelinegra al verse pillada se sonrojo…Hermione gimió mas fuerte…había estado imaginando que Padma era Pansy…y ver a Pansy allí la llevo al borde.

Pansy salio casi corriendo, Hermione movió sus caderas sobre los dedos de Padma con más rapidez.

-Ahhh…mas…mas…Pansy.- y lo último había sido un susurro bajo que se le escapo a la castaña al llegar al clímax…Padma se llevo los dedos a la boca con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué tal estuve? Tu orgasmo me dice que estuve perfecta.- dijo la chica morena, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa, la beso y ambas comenzaron a vestirse.

Y Hermione se fue de allí, recordó el rostro de Pansy al mirarla…recordó el sonrojo de la chica al verse cachada, y se sintió mal, no quería que Pansy la viera… ¿Por qué tenia que haberla visto ella precisamente? Y ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Estabas empapada de mermelada de fresa... ¿Quién te habrá echo eso?- se pregunto la castaña mientras caminaba hacia su sala común…quería darse un buen baño.

Pansy no tardo en llegar a su cuarto, tenia suerte…le habían dado un cuarto para ella sola. Al llegar se fue al baño, se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha para sacarse la mermelada de fresa.

Y a pelinegra apoyo sus manos a la pared de baldosas y dejo que el agua cállese por su cuerpo pálido, por su cabello, siguiendo por su espalda, viajando por su trasero y paseando por sus piernas.

Y cuando se sintió limpia apago la ducha, abrió la mampara, y salio húmeda de la ducha, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y luego el cabello…envolvió la toalla en su cabello algo largo y se dirigió hasta su cabecera.

Se sentó en la cama, tomo el pote de crema, se echo crema en las manos y comenzó a acariciarse las piernas, y mientras se acariciaba su mente voló hacia aquel pasillo…hacia el rostro contraído de placer de Hermione…hacia sus pechos no tan grandes pero muy firmes, a sus pezones erguidos en busca de contacto…hacia aquellos ojos cerrados muy fuertes y a su voz gimiendo.

-No se puede ser feliz de esa manera…- susurro saliendo de ese mundo…busco por los cajones y se coloco unas bragas y un sujetador…se dejo caer a su cama y miro el techo pensando…la imagen de Paola se formo en su mente, su sonrisa, su apoyo, la manera tan dulce de mirarla y de tocarla.

-Paola…te extraño…pero tengo que olvidarte, nunca mas te volveré a ver.- susurro la pelinegra mientras miraba el techo.

Y en otra torre, en otra cama una castaña se dejaba caer desnuda sobre su cama, pensando en Pansy…la deseaba como nunca había deseado a alguien…no podía dormir…algo no le dejaba dormir…así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Se levanto de la cama y se coloco un pantalón corto y una camisa y salio de la torre.

Al salir afuera se trasformo, un hermoso lobo blanco con unos ojos chocolate muy profundos, era muy grande e imponente, la castaña comenzó a correr por el lugar, corría y corría….quería cansarse para poder irse a dormir.

Y a Pansy le pasaba lo mismo en la torre Slytherin, la pelinegra no podía dormir…los recuerdos le atormentaban, miro hacia la ventana y luego se levanto de su cama. Se coloco una camisa y un pantalón y salio de su torre hacia el campo de Quiddich que Draco le había mencionado.

La noche era muy oscura, pero Pansy se sintió cómoda sentada en las gradas del campo de Quiddich, la chica pelinegra había tomado un libro y leía tranquilamente…el frió le gustaba y esa noche era un tanto fría.

A algunos metros una hermosa loba blanca observaba a la pelinegra fijamente, los ojos color chocolate grababan coda pedazo de Pansy…las fosas nasales de Hermione se iban llenando con el olor de Pansy mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Y Pansy escucho la pisada, levanto la vida y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al ver al lobo blanco, tan imponente, que frente a ella se paraba. Por unos segundos la pelinegra miro asustada a la loba…pero, al mirar los ojos del animal, se sintió extraña.

-Hola amiguito.- susurro Pansy, la loba frente a ella gruño en desacuerdo…Pansy la miro sin entender.

-Ohh, eres una chica.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la loba ladeo la cabeza y la recostó sobre las piernas de Pansy…la pelinegra dio un salto, pero luego dejo el libro que leía a un lado y acaricio la cabeza peluda.

-Eres una extraña loba…demasiado cariñosa diría yo…- hablo Pansy mientras la loba blanca se subía a las gradas de un salto y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo del Pansy…ese que solo era cubierto por un fino pantalón corto.

-Sabes…no me siento a gusto aquí en Hogwarts…como que no encajo.- comenzó a hablar la pelinegra sin saber que la loba en sus piernas era cierto castaña que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo acostada en aquellas piernas tan suaves y con un olor tan llamativo.

-Extraño a mis viejos amigos, no lo admitiría frente a ellos por orgullo…pero…les extraño. También a mi novia, bueno…ex-novia.- susurro la pelinegra, la loba en sus piernas soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Y es que a Hermione no le había gustado que mencionara que había tenido novia…no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Dios…estoy hablado con un lobo…- susurro Pansy sin creersela, Hermione gruño.

-Loba, lo siento…- susurro Pansy, era como si la loba que recostaba su cabeza en su regazo pudiese oírle y entenderle perfectamente.

Pansy se quedo en silencio un rato, y la loba blanca levanto la cabeza del regazo de Pansy y la acerco al cuello de la pelinegra…Pansy se echo hacia atrás por instinto, pero la lobita blanca siguió insistiendo y para convencer a la pelinegra le dio una lamida en la mejilla.

-Que tierna sos.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione olisqueo en el cuello de la pelinegra y lamió varias veces haciendo reír a Pansy.

-Te llamare Ummei…significa destino, creo que el destino te puso en mi camino. ¿Te gusta? Sos una lobita preciosa.- declaro Pansy acariciándole las mejillas a la loba blanca.

Hermione no podía estar mas feliz, estaba allí, siento acariciada por aquellas manos…y aunque Pansy no supiese que era ella, Hermione sentía algo muy bonito en su corazón…algo que no quiso escuchar, ni entender.

-Tengo que irme Ummei…pero…espero verte otra vez.- dijo Pansy y fue a depositar un peso sobre la cabeza de la loba, pero claro esta, que siendo Hermione Granger esa loba…no quería un beso en la cabeza, de un pequeño movimiento Pansy termino depositando un beso sobre el hocico de la loba que la miraba ardientemente.

-upps…perdón.- dijo le pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse…la loba Ummei…es decir Hermione, se quedo sentada en las gradas mirando como la pelinegra se alejaba.

Minutos después Hermione se fue detrás de las gradas, se transformo y se coloco su ropa pensando en las palabras de la pelinegra…quería hacerle ver que estaba en el lugar correcto…y…quería tener algo con ella, claro que Hermione no pensaba que fuese amor o algo parecido…ella solo pensaba que le tenia unas tremendas ganas a la pelinegra.

-Ummei…hasta donde has caído Hermione.- susurro la castaña mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su torre.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejármelo saber mediante un Review o PM…sus comentarios cuentan para mí…Saludos


	4. Deseandote

¡NUEVO CAP!

Quiero agradecer a todo aquel que me dejo un RR en el cap anterior, este capitulo va dedicado a vosotros. Saludos…

Deseandote

La mañana después de que Hermione, mejor dicho Ummei, tuviera aquel encuentro con Pansy en las gradas…la hermosa castaña se levanto con mas ánimos que de costumbre…tenia pensado hablar con Pansy sobre su estadía en Hogwarts y hacerla sentir parte de la gran familia que era ese colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Hola Hermione.- le saludo una rubia cuando Hermione salio de su cuarto, la castaña le dedico su típica sonrisa…esa que la hacia ver tan hermosa como un mismo ángel…y mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón Hermione recibía las miradas de sus admiradoras y admiradores.

-Que bien se siente Hogwarts.- susurro Hermione antes de entrar al Gran Salón, y como si fuera algo automático la castaña busco a Pansy por el lugar…pero ni rastro de la pelinegra…como si hubiese sido absorbida por la tierra.

Hermione suspiro al no encontrar a aquella chica que tanto deseaba ver y dirigió sus pasos hacia sus amigos.

-Buenos Días.- saludo la castaña sentándose junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny y comenzando a servirse el desayuno…y servia y servia y luego comenzó a comer…Harry miraba a Hermione comer y quedaba sorprendido…comía mucho mas que Ron y Ginny…y mira que los pelirrojos comían, pero la castaña comía mucho mas…era como si nada fuera suficiente para llenar su tanque de energía.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuese una extraterrestre Harry.- hablo Hermione comiendo de sus huevos…Harry se sonrojo y dejo de mirar a la castaña…era una mala acción que no se le quitaba aun con el paso de los años.

-Lo siento Herms, es que no se como estas delgada con lo mucho que comes.- hablo Harry jugando con su jugo de frutas.

-El sexo consume mucha energía…deberías practicarlo.- susurro la castaña…Ginny a su lado le pego un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la castaña que solo dejo salir una sonrisa ante lo agresiva que se ponía Ginny por esos temas.

-Y me sacas la cabeza de su sitio…no seas tan agresiva mujer.- hablo Hermione con un fingido gesto de dolor.

-Pues deja de decir idioteces, siento tu tan inteligente no es creíble que digas tantas imbecilidades.- hablo Ginny jugando con su plato de cereales.

Al terminar la hora de almuerzo todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones, Hermione buscaba a Pansy con la mirada por todos los pasillos por los que caminaba…pero por alguna extraña razón no la encontraba…fue entonces que la vio…

La pelinegra estaba sentada junto a otra chica, la otra era una Hupplepuff…parecían estar charlando amenamente porque Pansy reía a mandíbula abierta…la imagen no le gusto mucho a Hermione, pero si Pansy se sentía cómoda con aquella chica no tendría ella que molestarse.

-Y no quiero verte llorar por un tío nuevamente, mujer, de esos hay de sobre…ni botándolos se acaban.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello a la chica Hupplepuff de cabellos marrones un año menor que la misma Pansy.

-Gracias…fue un momento de debilidad.- hablo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues tu lo que debes hacer es gritarle al chaval este que se puede ir a coger pol culo…porque tu no lo necesitas.- le dijo la pelinegra a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mira…te has perdido el desayuno por mi culpa.- hablo la chica Hupplepuff apenada.

-No te preocupes, no tenia hambre…pero me tengo que ir a clase, espero verte por allí Isabel.- y con esas palabras la pelinegra se alejo de la chica…justo en ese instante sintió una presencia a su lado y giro el rostro.

-Hermione…- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, la castaña también sonrió.

-Oye Pansy…que yo quería hablarte de algo…- comenzó a decir Hermione moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

-Ayer…lo que viste en el pasillo…- comenzó a decir la castaña, las mejillas de Pansy se pintaron de un evidente sonrojo.

-No…eso, ya se me olvido lo que vi, yo no vi nada…vale.- pidió Pansy, Hermione suspiro aliviada y asintió…no quería hablar de eso, pero había pensado que Pansy sacaría el tema a reducir.

-Así es mejor…pero no creas que yo me acuesto con todas las chicas y en cualquier lugar.- se defendió la castaña, Pansy detuvo su andar y dejo salir una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Las amistades no se comienzan con mentiras Hermione, además si haces eso seria mas como tu vida privada…solo te advierto que no pierdas tu tiempo intentándolo conmigo porque yo no soy una chica de solo sexo.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

Hermione se quedo quieta por unos segundos procesando la información y luego corrió para alcanzar a la pelinegra. Y ambas caminaron entre platicas hacia el salón…las clases pasaban con rapidez y al final de esta Pansy había decidido ir a darse un baño.

Hermione la había visto desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño de chicas y se había quedado pensativa, quería invitarla a una fiesta en su sala común pero no se animaba.

-Hermione, te voy a estar esperando en la sala común.- le dijo una voz a la castaña, Hermione se giro para encontrarse a Susan Bones, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa, la castaña sonrió embobada…Susan tenia novio, pero nunca dejaba de mantener un vinculo con la castaña.

-Allí nos veremos hermosa.- le contesto la castaña y vio como la otra chica comenzaba a alejarse caminando.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se decidió por invitar a Pansy, así que entro al baño…sus ojos contemplaron a una pelinegra sin camisa frente al espejo…los ojos de Hermione acariciaron la piel plana y tonificada del abdomen de la pelinegra hasta los pechos aprisionados en un sostén azul oscuro.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- pregunto Pansy con naturalidad, la castaña respiro con fuerza mientras veía a Pansy sacarse el pantalón quedando con unas bragas a conjunto con su sostén…y Hermione sintió ganas de morderla…quería comérsela literalmente.

-Que yo quería invitarte a una fiesta.- hablo Hermione acercándose a la pelinegra que le miro con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a sacarse el sujetador…Hermione apretó los puños reprimiendo las ganas de acercarse a la morena y comérsela.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Dónde?- pregunto Pansy con naturalidad dejando su sujetador caer al suelo, ella se sentía cómoda porque no sabia lo que producía en la castaña, ella tenia pensado que le había dejado claro a la castaña que eran solo amigas.

-En tus tetas…- murmuro la castaña mirando las tetas grandes y pálidas de la otra chica…Pansy se giro a mirarle dándole una vista completa de sus pechos…Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿Dijiste?- volvió a preguntar Pansy sacando de su bolsa un cambio de ropa…Hermione miraba el trasero de la pelinegra, el cual aun estaba escondido por las bragas.

-En la sala común Griffindor.- hablo la castaña, comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, las manos le picaban…tenia ganas de apretarle los pechos a Pansy…de morderle los pezones.

-¿Seré bienvenida?- pregunto Pansy abriendo la ducha…Hermione la miraba embelesada, pero Pansy le daba la espalda así que no se había percatado.

-Claro que serás bienvenida…abran algunos Slytherin allí.- hablo Hermione con voz algo ronca…Pansy sonrió sacándose las bragas y dejando su culo a la vista de Hermione…la castaña se mordió el labio mientras veía a Pansy meterse a la ducha.

-Si es así, voy contigo, me esperas.- hablo la pelinegra debajo del choro de agua que caía sobre ella…Hermione miraba su reflejo, ya que la cortina le impedía verla, pero se sentía muy caliente…y quería meterse a bañar con la pelinegra. Y Hermione sintió dolor en su entrepierna y comenzó a aguantarse las ganas de masturbarse mirando a Pansy.

-¿Te lavo la espalda pelinegra?- pregunto con tono coqueto Hermione dando un paso hacia la ducha, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa divertida de Pansy.

-No olvides que soy tu amiga Hermione, a las amigas no puedes desearlas…y por sobre todo…no olvides que no soy una chica de solo sexo.- hablo al pelinegra sacándose el jabón que se había echado en el cuerpo y abriendo la mampara.

Los ojos de Hermione decayeron por el cuerpo mojado de Pansy con descaro, quedándose en ese punto entre medio de las piernas de la morena…la deseaba de una forma enferma. Deseaba arrodillarse allí frente a ella y comerle el coño hasta escucharla gritar su nombre, quería que la pelinegra se corriera en su boca.

-Hey…deja de mirar castaña.- hablo Pansy secándose con la toalla y sonriendo antes de colocarse la ropa interior.

Hermione se quedo recostada en la pared, mirando como Pansy se colocaba las bragas…mirando sus tetas y siguiendo por su abdomen…Pansy se coloco sujetador y Hermione suspiro…jamás había vivido algo así…poder mirar pero no poder tocar…había visto desnuda a Ginny mas de una vez sin tocarla, pero no era lo mismo, a Ginny la veía como una hermana…a Pansy como una mujer.

-¿Así estoy bien?- pregunto Pansy girando sobre sus pies y Hermione miro los pantalones ajustados y la camisa queriendo que desaparecieran de su vista para poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de la Slytherin.

-Perfecta…vamonos.- y con esas palabras de Hermione, ella y la pelinegra comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de Griffindor, quienes habían echo una fiesta de regreso a Hogwarts.

Al entrar el lugar estaba repleto, Pansy caminaba cerca de Hermione…ambas se sentaron en un sofá…Pansy comenzó a hablar con Ginny y con Lavender Brown animadamente.

La castaña las miraba hablar mientras sostenía una botella de agua en su mano, le parecía que Pansy estaba disfrutando de la compañía…pronto Hermione sintió una mano en su hombro y al llevar la vista allí vio a Susan Bones mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y creyendo que nadie las veía se escabullo hacia su cuarto con Bones, pero alguien las había visto…Pansy la vio desaparecer con una triste sonrisa…no había manera de cambiar a Hermione…o eso creía Pansy, por eso no quería que su corazón llegase a interesarse en la castaña.

Hermione y Bones no tardaron en llegar al cuarto de la castaña que de un empujón certero arrojo a Susan a la cama y comenzó a sacarle la ropa... estaba demasiado caliente desde que vio a Pansy desnuda en el baño…necesitaba apagar su calor.

Susan gemía debajo de Hermione quien le mordía y pellizcaba los pezones con ganas…antes de atraparlos en su boca.

-Me encantas.- hablo Susan, Hermione levanto la mirada y le cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda.

-No hables.- le rogó Hermione bajando sus besos por el pálido abdomen de Susan…tendrán ustedes una idea del porque le pidió eso la castaña…Hermione pronto bajo las bragas de Susan y comenzó a besar entre las piernas de aquella chica que extasiada aguantaba los gemidos mientras apretaba las sabanas.

Pansy se había ido de la sala común una hora después de ver a Hermione irse, sabia adonde iba la castaña, y decidió no interrumpirla…llego pronto a su sala común y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia su cuarto.

-¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué me duele?- pregunto Pansy en la oscuridad de su habitación, y la respuesta que hallo no le gusto…ella no podía sentir algo por la castaña…solo que no le agradaba su forma de actuar.

-Parece anormal…no lo parece Pansy…lo es.- susurro Pansy dejándose caer en su cama y acurrucándose allí mirando hacia la ventana que le dejaba ver las estrellas.

En otra cama Hermione caía cansada en la cama, Susan cayo sobre ella…ambas sudadas y desnudas…y cayeron casi dormidas.

Y Hermione al cerrar los ojos vio el rostro de Pansy…imagino una mirada decepcionada y por primera vez se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer…pero estaba demasiado caliente como para detenerse a pensar.

-Tu puedes contenerte Hermione…tal vez así ella me considere una opción.- pensó Hermione acariciando los cabellos suaves de Susan que dormía entre sus piernas…

Fin del capitulo…

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy

Saludos


	5. Si yo cambiara ¿Me amarias?

Capitulo nuevo

Amaranta316: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, Hermione es lo mejor jiji…pero pronto cambiara un poco, estará mas controlada jajaja. Gracias por el RR y Saludos.

BipolarJL: Gracias por el RR y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, Saludos. :D

HarukaIs: Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos xD

Si yo cambiara ¿Me amarías?

Afuera de Hogwarts llovía sin cesar, lluvia y mas lluvia sin parar…en las mazmorras el frio era común, por lo que cierta pelinegra se levanto de lo mas normal…Pansy se estiro en la oscuridad de su habitación, miro hacia la ventana y vio el cielo lleno de nubes grises.

-Que frio rico.- murmuro Pansy con una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama, y la pelinegra se paro frente a la ventana solo cubierta por un conjunto blanco de ropa interior.

-Buenos días.- Pansy dio un salto hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de cierta castaña saludarle, Hermione estaba en su escoba afuera de la ventana…Pansy cayo al suelo sentada y se llevo una mano al corazón.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto asustada la castaña, entrando al cuarto y dejando su escoba en el suelo para acercarse a la pelinegra.

-Joder, que susto me has dado Hermione.- hablo Pansy, respirando mas calmadamente, Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado mirándola preocupada.

-Estoy bien…- susurro Pansy comenzando a levantarse

-Estas muy bien.- susurro Hermione viendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué hacías allí afuera?- pregunto la pelinegra sentándose en la cama.

-Estaba volando en mi escoba y pensé que…tal vez querías salir a dar una vuelta.- comento Hermione rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa, Pansy busco sus ojos pero la castaña no miro a la pelinegra.

-Me encantaría, déjame cambiarme.- hablo Pansy antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño de su cuarto…Hermione se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar el cuarto con curiosidad sana, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el baúl de Pansy…una prenda negra sobre salía.

Hermione miro la puerta del baño, podía escuchar la ducha encendida así que Pansy debía de estar bañándose todavía. La castaña se levanto de la cama y se acercó al baúl, no tardo en abrirlo un poco y tomar la prenda negra.

La sujeto con ambas manos, sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso tono carmesí al ver la tanga negra, observo la tira fina y su imaginación voló…se imagino a Pansy vestida únicamente con esa tanga negra, automáticamente se le hizo agua la boca y acerco la prenda a su rostro…olía a limpio…seguramente Pansy no la había utilizado.

-¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer? Me tiene como perra en celo, y mira que he sido una perra en celo toda mi vida, pero con ella lo soy mas.- murmuro la castaña, la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse…Hermione miro hacia allí y en su intento de esconder la tanga, termino metiéndola entre sus pechos dentro de su camisa.

Pansy salió ya vestida, secándose el cabello con la toalla y miro con una ceja levantada a la castaña que tenia las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Pansy, la castaña asintió y tomo su escoba del suelo.

-Oye, ahora que veo tu escoba…mis padres me compraron una…justo antes de morir.- dijo Pansy, al final su rostro había decaído un poco, pero volviendo a sonreír la pelinegra se arrodillo en el suelo y miro hacia debajo de su cama hasta sacar una escoba 2012.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Joder pero que clase de palo.- grito Hermione, Pansy se sonrojo mientras veía a la castaña acercarse para ver la escoba mas de cerca.

-Yo le he pedido una a mis padres, es lo más nuevo, lo más impresionante que se ha visto en los últimos tiempos.- hablo con emoción Hermione.

-Hermione… ¿Quieres volarla?- pregunto Pansy, Hermione dejo de mirar la escoba y miro a la pelinegra que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- pregunto la castaña mirando a Pansy y a la escoba simultáneamente.

-Segura, anda dame la tuya.- hablo Pansy y le entrego su escoba a Hermione…ambas no tardaron en salir volando por la ventana…Hermione adelante, Pansy detrás.

Y mientras volaban Hermione se había quedado mirando a Pansy por el rabillo del ojo, la pelinegra volaba junto a ella con la mirada fija en las nubes grises que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Te gustan los días lluviosos?- pregunto la castaña mientras volaban cerca de la torre de Aritmancia.

-Si, los siento parte de mi.- hablo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-Yo prefiero los días soleados, me gusta ver las nubes blancas acompañadas del sol.- hablo Hermione mientras cruzaban sonriendo por encima del lago.

-Valla, otra cosa mas en la que somos diferentes.- hablo Pansy sonriendo, la castaña asintió y se quedo en silencio pensando en esas palabras.

-Oye Pansy…Si yo cambiara ¿Tu te enamorarías de mi?- pregunto la castaña sujetándose a la escoba con una mano y rascándose la nuca con la otra.

-Creo que si…bueno, cambiar, lo que es cambiar…yo creo que uno acepta a las personas con sus virtudes y defectos…no significa que me voy a fijar en ti. Y no es que no seas guapa Hermione, es que no sabes controlarte.- comento Pansy sin mirar a la castaña.

-Yo si se controlarme…es solo que…que la carne es débil.- hablo la castaña buscando los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Tu eres como eres Hermione, y solo puedes cambiar si te lo propones…- susurro Pansy, no quería mirar a la castaña porque ella sabia que muy en el fondo ella deseaba que Hermione cambiara…tal vez, así ella pudiese aceptar que le gustaba.

-Pero seme sincera ¿Tu saldrías conmigo si no fuera tan pica flor?- volvió a insistir Hermione.

-No lo se, tendría que ver tu cambio primero.- declaro Pansy y al fin miro a Hermione. La castaña suspiro y sonrió proponiéndose lograrlo, 0 mujeres…se dijo internamente…solo deseo a una.

-Pronto caerá la lluvia…vamos a dentro.- hablo Pansy, Hermione asintió y ambas volaron hasta el Hall de entrada. Al entrar vieron a algunos de sus compañeros que caminaban de un lado a otro.

-Yo voy a estudios Muggles.- hablo Hermione en forma de despedida, pero pronto la mano de Pansy estuvo sobre la suya deteniendo su andar…un calor invadió por completo a la castaña, que giro rápidamente para mirar a la pelinegra.

-Que…yo también voy para estudios Muggles.- hablo Pansy y comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de la castaña, la realidad era que no se había dado cuenta de que la sujetaba…Hermione le siguió mirando sus manos unidas y dando uno que otro suspiro.

Al entrar al salón, vieron que solo habían uno que otro alumno, Hermione se sentó en las sillas de adelante…Pansy tenia pensado sentarse en las de atrás pero como estaba sujetando la mano de Hermione no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse adelante.

-Hoy les e traído un cuento muy popular para los Muggles…seguramente alguno de ustedes a escuchado la historia de Caperucita Roja. ¿Alguien que me diga de que trata la historia?- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Solo dos manos se levantaron en el salón, Hermione miro a Pansy sorprendida…no hubiese nunca imaginado que la pelinegra hubiese leído aquel libro. Pansy le sonrió a la castaña mientras la maestra le decía a la pelinegra que contestara la pregunta.

-El cuento de caperucita roja trata sobre una niña que va a visitar a su abuela, se encuentra con este lobo que le indica un camino mas sencillo para llegar a casa de su abuela, la niña sigue el camino…el lobo llega antes a la casa de la abuela y claro esta se come a la abuela, se disfraza de ella, se mete a la cama y es entonces que llega caperucita. Allí es que llegan las frases mas usadas del cuento, Abuela que ojos mas grandes tienes y eso. Luego de allí se escribieron varios finales, el leñador que salva caperucita y a la abuela, sacándola viva milagrosamente de la panza del lobo y el otro que es el primer final escrito…que el lobo invita a caperucita a comer carne y resulta ser la de su abuela. Aunque el real significado del cuento es dar una imagen de los depravados sexuales, y de una niña que fue violada.- hablo Pansy

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Caperucita es un clásico…no trata de depravados sexuales.- grito Hermione levantándose de la silla, como si la hubiesen insultado a ella, en lugar de exponer una realidad.

Pansy la miro sin entender el porque la castaña se había puesto así, solo era un libro.

-Hermione, Pansy tiene razón, diez puntos para Slytherin. El cuento de caperucita roja trata sobre los depravados sexuales…es el contexto escondido en el libro.- hablo la mujer, Hermione se sentó indignada en el asiento, estaban ofendiendo al libro favorito de su niñez.

-Al final no podre darles el trabajo que tenía pensado darles ya que Pansy ha dado la respuesta que buscaba. Bueno, creo que eso será todo por hoy…pueden salir.- hablo la profesora.

Hermione y Pansy salieron del salón, caminaban una al lado de la otra pero en un silencio sepulcral…Pansy miraba de reojo a Hermione…no sabia porque se había molestado la castaña…era solo su opinión, no había querido ofender el libro.

-¿Hermione?- hablo Pansy luego de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Hermione no contesto en un principio…parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche…pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo? Solo e dado mi opinión del libro…- hablo Pansy, no le gustaba que la castaña estuviese molesta con ella, le estaba tomando un cariño que no sabia si podría llegar a ser correspondido.

-No estoy molesta contigo.- hablo Hermione, y se giro para mirar a la pelinegra…no podía, aunque quisiese, estar molesta con ella, ni siquiera ofendida por sus recientes palabras…estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy nuevo.

-Es solo que ese fue mi libro preferido cuando era pequeña, y jamás me habían dicho que se tratase sobre eso.- dijo la castaña volviendo a posar su mirada en el suelo de Hogwarts.

-Yo…es solo un cuento infantil con un contexto escondido…no hay que darle importancia…sigue siendo un gran clásico y con una buena moraleja.- dijo Pansy y sin darse cuenta abrazo a Hermione de los hombros.

La castaña la miro y se le detuvo por unos segundos la respiración…el cuerpo de Pansy…aun atravez de la ropa emanaba calor…y ese calor era demasiado adictivo para cierta castaña.

Pansy vio la mirada de Hermione, tenia un brillo inusual, pero no quiso darle mas importancia por lo cual decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y comenzar a alejarse hacia su próxima clase.

-Voy a pociones.- le dijo la pelinegra a una castaña medio desorientada…Hermione asintió mientras la veía alejarse y sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia Transfiguraciones.

Al llegar al salón los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al ver a una chica sentada en una silla completamente desnuda…tenia las piernas extendidas y se tocaba sin parar.

-Te he estado esperando Hermione…- dijo la chica, la castaña abrió los ojos y al fin reconoció a la chica…era Astoria…una chica un año menor que la misma castaña. Astoria abrió los ojos mirando a la castaña que miraba atónica la escena.

-Ven Hermione…solo quiero un polvo…Mcgonagall no dará clases el día de hoy.- dijo Astoria volviendo a perder sus dedos en su parte mas intima.

-No…yo no…- comenzó a murmurar la castaña, Astoria se levanto de la silla…Hermione comenzó a retroceder hasta que la chica le acorralo contra la puerta.

-¿No quieres?- pregunto Astoria con un puchero, tomando las manos de Hermione y colocándolas en sus pechos…como automático las manos de la castaña apretaron los pechos grandes y atrayentes de Astoria.

-Joder, que difícil es la abstinencia.- murmuro la castaña antes de lanzarse a por la boca de Astoria y de un impulso hacer que la chica un año menor que ella le rodeara con las piernas.

-Voy a follarte tan duro que no te quedaran ganas…pero luego de eso estaré en abstinencia.- murmuro Hermione dejando a Astoria sobre la mesa y mordiendo sus pezones al tiempo que metía sus dedos en el coño de la chica que comenzó a gemir con rapidez.

Bastante lejos Pansy caminaba hacia el patio, Snape no daría clase, mientras caminaba la pelinegra había enterado sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia delante perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sera que Hermione seria capaz de cambiar por mi? No…ella solo estaba preguntando… ¿Y si lo decía por mi? Pero…ella no me gusta, ¿O si? No lose…es que…me gusta como me trata, pero…ella trata a todas de esa manera ¿O no?- Pensaba Pansy mientras caminaba.

-PANSY…que rápido caminas.- grito Ginny acercándose a Pansy con una sonrisa, la pelinegra se había girado al escuchar su nombre y al ver a Ginny sonrió mientras le saludaba.

-Es que…mañana vamos a Hosmeade… ¿Te apuntas?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si…claro que si… ¿No deberías estar en transfiguraciones?- pregunto con duda Pansy, rascándose ligeramente la nuca.

-Si, pero Mcgonagall no dio clases, no se porque.- declaro Ginny antes de ponerle un tema de conversación a Pansy y comenzar a caminar junto a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto Hermione se abotonaba el pantalón en el salón de Mcgonall, estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba…Astoria la miraba sonriendo aun acostada en la mesa…reponiéndose del mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Me tengo que ir.- susurro Hermione colocándose el sostén y luego la camisa. Astoria sonrió…no encontraba las palabras…se le había borrado el diccionario.

-Adiós…hermosa.- susurro Hermione antes de darle un corto beso a Astoria y salir del salón de Transfiguraciones. Y mientras salía Hermione se acomodó el cabello, y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera.

A lo lejos distinguió a Pansy y a Ginny, se acercó sonriendo a las dos…una culpa le estrujo el pecho al ver a Pansy, y eso que aun no eran nada.

-Hola, no se si soy yo o ustedes están mas hermosas que hace unas horas.- hablo Hermione al llegar, sentándose junto a la pelirroja, Pansy miro a Hermione con una gran sonrisa pero esta se fue borrando al ver el chupetón que tenia la castaña en el cuello.

Ginny se percato de cómo Pansy parecía dejar de estar alegre para ponerse algo triste, Hermione no se había percatado...pero Ginny pronto le hizo señas…la castaña intento entender pero no entendió las señas de la pelirroja.

-Que tienes un chupetón en el cuello Hermione, tápatelo.- termino por gritar Ginny, Pansy miro al suelo, Hermione se sonrojo y se cubrió el chupetón mirando el rostro algo decaído de la pelinegra.

-Yo…tengo que hacer una tarea…creo que voy a mi cuarto.- susurro Pansy antes de levantarse y comenzar a alejarse, Hermione pensó en detenerla pero no se atrevió…en parte porque sabia que la pelinegra se había sentido mal, y por otro lado Ginny no le había dejado dándole un pellizco.

-Eres una idiota Hermione…no eres consciente de que le gustas a Pansy…le gustas, se le nota en la forma que te mira…solo había que ver su carita de perrita herida al ver el chupetón de tu cuello.- le dijo Ginny

-Yo…ella…ella también me gusta.- dijo Hermione, un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al decir esas palabras que jamás pensó decir con tanta sinceridad.

-Pero a ti te gustan todas Hermione…que no te sabes controlar.- dijo Ginny algo indignada porque Hermione había comparado lo que Pansy sentía con lo que Hermione sentía por todas las tías que se follaba.

-No, hablo en seria Ginny…Pansy me gusta, y mucho…yo…siento que…es algo muy fuerte…algo que no se darle nombre.- hablo Hermione con dificultad…no sabia siquiera saber las palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-¿Te gusta enserio? ¿De ese gustar que puede llegar a amor?- pregunto Ginny exasperada, quería mucho a Hermione y comenzaba a apreciar a Pansy por lo que no quería ver sufrir a la pelinegra. Hermione se quedo en blanco, el amor era otro nivel…era involucrar el corazón y ese órgano cuando es lastimado duele mucho.

-Yo…no lo se Ginny…solo sé que cuando estoy cerca de ella soy otra persona…que se me agita el corazón, que me gusta su aroma, que encuentro su cabello como el mas sedoso que mis ojos han visto y que sus labios son los únicos que deseo besar.- hablo Hermione desesperada al no ser comprendida por su amiga pelirroja.

-Entonces si te gusta…Hermione Granger esta comenzando a enamorarse.- dijo Ginny con emoción, no podía creerlo, era aquello una maravilla…la señora Granger haría una fiesta en honor a Pansy cuando lo supiera.

-¿Y porque te has revolcado con otra?- pregunto Ginny, quería llegar a entender a su amiga y ella siempre le había escuchado…esta no seria la excepción.

-Es que fui a Transfiguraciones y me encuentro con esta tía desnuda y masturbándose…se me nublo la mente y me la folle.- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y negando…quería dar para atrás en el tiempo y salir del salón. Ginny arrugo el gesto, demasiada información para su cerebro.

-Si quieres a Pansy…debemos comenzar por la abstinencia…yo cerré tu sombra Hermione…te aseguro que no volverás a follarte a nadie hasta que logres ser novia de Pansy. Ya después, pues harás el amor con tu novia.- declaro la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ginny…sos la mejor.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y luego abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amiga pelirroja.

Fin del capito

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así déjenme un review… saludos


	6. ¿Las lobas pueden ser lesbianas?

**Capitulo nuevo**

HarukaIs: Hermione hará su mejor intento…la pregunta es… ¿Lo lograra? Jeje, allí estará Ginny dándole jalones de orejas. Gracias por el Review y Saludos. xD

Kali: Que bueno que te guste mi historia y ya no tienes que esperar porque actualice. Gracias por el Review y saludos. :)

BipolarJL: Sii, por suerte tiene a Ginny, que sino…estaría pérdida, perdida. Gracias por el Review y Saludos. XD

hin: Varios zapes es lo que hay que darle a Hermione (Tal vez los reciba jejeje) Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar, Saludos. xD

Sin más, os dejo leer…

**¿Las lobas pueden ser lesbianas?**

Minuto tras minuto, cierta pelinegra no hacia nada mas que estar sentada semidesnuda en su cama…abrazaba a sus rodillas, recostando su cabeza sobre estas mismas…mirando su reflejo frente a su espejo.

-¿Una no es suficiente? ¿Acaso no puede desear solo a una?- pregunto Pansy en un susurro casi inaudible, la lluvia azotaba afuera con rudeza, ensañándose contra todo ser viviente que estuviese bajo ella…parecía ser que volcaba su mal de amor contra los que debajo de ella anidaban.

Pansy se levantó de su cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó una pequeña caja de madera de debajo de esta, la colocó sobre su cama y se sentó frente a ella. Pronto hubo estirado sus manos, abierto la caja y tomado las fotos que allí dentro reposaban.

-Paola…- susurro la pelinegra mirando la foto de aquella chica que tanto había amado, que tanto amaba aun…en la imagen salían ambas…Pansy y Paola…Paola y Pansy…ambas sonreían abrasadas, Paola con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Pansy y la pelinegra sujetándola con delicadeza de la cintura.

-Me hacías tan feliz…- susurro Pansy acariciando la imagen, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al pronunciar esas palabras…la mitad de su alma se había quedado con aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

Luego de algunos segundos contemplando la imagen la dejo a un lado y acercó su pálida mano hacia otra foto, era algo mas vieja, pero tenía un enorme valor…allí estaban las dos personas mas importantes en la vida de Pansy Parkinson.

Su madre…su padre…su razón de ser, en la foto que sostenía estaba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marones, sujetando entre sus manos a una pequeña bebe, un hombre la abrazada de la cintura mientras le hacia muecas graciosas a la niña. La imagen, de una familia feliz.

Dejando de lado aquella imagen Pansy se encontró con una mas reciente, era de hace seis meses…en las vacaciones de verano, salían los padres de la morena sentados en un sofá y Pansy en el medio abrazándolos…las mejillas de la pelinegra se mojaron…esa había sido la última foto que se tomaron juntos.

-Los extraño, no se donde hallare consejera mejor que tu madre…o alguien tan protector como tu padre. Los necesito tanto…pero debo seguir adelante.- hablo la pelinegra depositando un beso sobre la imagen antes de guardar las fotos en la caja.

Lejos de allí Hermione estaba sentada en el Hall de entrada, mirando como a pocos metros de ella el agua azotaba con coraje sobre el suelo, pensando en Pansy… ¿Cómo se ha colado en mi corazón?...se preguntaba con insistencia.

Un suspiro escapo de Hermione al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy…aquel día que la había visto en el baño mientras se desnudaba…cuanto deseaba a aquella chica…no era capaz de negarse que su cuerpo tenia cierta debilidad por las chicas…pero su corazón solo sentía cierta debilidad por Pansy, y su estomago solo sentía mariposas con esa pelinegra.

-Este cuerpo corrompido es lo que me impide llegar a ella, porque es solo ver un par de tetas bien puestas y sales corriendo hacia la chica…eres una zorra Hermione, una zorra con estilo, pero zorra al fin.- se dijo Hermione en susurros mientras seguía pensando.

Y la castaña mentalmente comenzó a enumerar las chicas con las que había estado, buscando en su mente algún indicio de que lo que sentía por Pansy lo hubiese sentido con alguien mas…

-numero 34 Karina, no sentí nada mas que sexo…- pensaba Hermione.

-numero 46…solo sexo.- seguía pensando…llegado un momento perdió la cuenta y decidió dejarlo por perdido…se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón, su estomago rugía de hambre.

Mientras caminaba, Hermione había enterado las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba distraída hacia delante, viendo sin ver. De repente Hermione sintió unas manos que la sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura.

-Hola hermosa…- escucho Hermione una voz, se giro encontrándose con Hilari, una Ravenclaw de cabellos rojos y mirada verde. La castaña camino un paso hacia atrás, no podría resistirse a aquellas curvas bronceadas.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? Anda acércate, he comprado un nuevo juguetito y quisiera estrenarlo contigo.- hablo Hilari con voz sugerente y arrinconó a Hermione contra una pared, colando una pierna entre las de la castaña, que gimió en agrado.

Pronto la de verdes ojos bajo a besar el cuello de Hermione, esta temblaba y la empujaba queriendo apartarse, pero sintiéndose demasiado débil…además…las mordidas que Hilari le daba en esos momentos, estaban geniales.

-Hey zorra, aléjate de Hermione.- escucharon una voz en el pasillo, Hilari se alejó mirando intrigada a la pelirroja de ojos marrones que le miraba seria.

-Ginny…- susurro aliviada Hermione

-Vámonos Hermione.- dijo Ginny sujetando a su amiga del hombro, Hermione asintió de inmediato, pero una sorprendida Hilari la sujeto del brazo preguntándole con la mirada si de verdad se iría.

-Si…creo que mejor después Hilari.- dijo la castaña con todo el dolor de su corazón, no le gustaba lastimar a las chicas. Hermione y Ginny se alejaron dejando a Hilari sorprendida.

-Eres…Hermione soy tu sombra pero no hago magia…bueno si la hago, pero no puedo estar en veinte sitios al mismo tiempo, así que debes aprender a decir no.- le decía Ginny a la castaña mientras entraban al gran salón.

Hermione asintió y su mirada recorrió el gran salón de hito en hito buscando cierta cabellera negra y ciertos ojos azules…su rostro cambio por completo al ver a Pansy sentada en el suelo a una esquina de la puerta hablando con cierto rubio que Hermione odiaba.

-Sabes, a mi padre no le gusta que valla a casa…me gustaría tener unos padres como los que tu tuviste…hablas de ellos con amor.- dijo Draco mientras colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla derecha de Pansy, ella no se había percatado del movimiento con segundas intenciones porque se había estado sintiendo a gusto con el chico algo arrogante pero muy entretenido.

-Si, ellos eran muy bueno y especiales. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que mas amas en el mundo?- pregunto Pansy recostando la cabeza en la pared detrás de ella, Draco movió su mano de la rodilla de Pansy hacia un poco mas arriba y sonrió.

-¿Lo que mas amo?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio de plateados ojos. Pansy asintió, y sintió como Draco hacia presión con su mano en su muslo derecho, miro aquella mano…no se había percatado de que estuviese allí…

-El sexo…- susurro Draco, Pansy le aparto la mano de un golpe y Draco rio fingiendo inocencia.

-Sin tocar rubio… ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? No soy una chica de solo sexo…Dios parezco la sex-symbol de los picaflores.

-Oye…no es eso…es solo que eres muy guapa.- dijo con una sonrisa Draco, acerco su mano hacia la rodilla de Pansy pero esta lo intercepto al instante causando la risa del rubio.

Sentada en la mesa Griffindor Hermione sentía como el pecho se le contraía de ira, quería saltar de la silla, tomar a Draco del cuello y alejarlo de su pelinegra.

-¿Me das tu pavo Hermione?- pregunto Ginny mirando a su amiga, se encontraba sentada frente a ella y veía que la castaña no dejaba de observar un punto detrás suyo.

-Si…cogedlo.- dijo Hermione como si eso no tuviera importancia.

-NO…HERMIONE…Estas aprendiendo a decir No.- dijo al pelirroja en un grito haciendo que Hermione sacara su mirada de la pelinegra y el rubio y mirara sorprendida a Ginny.

-Pues, me lo voy a comer.- dijo Hermione, era casi lo mismo que decir no, o eso pensaba Hermione.

-NO, quiero que me digas que no Hermione, no que me des una respuesta camuflada, si quieres que las chicas dejen de verte como la chica que se las folla a todas, la chica que no sabe decirle que no a un buen par de piernas y tetas, debes aprender a decir no.- dijo Ginny causando la risa de Harry y Ron.

-Dejen de reír babosos.- dijo molesta la castaña antes de darle un fuerte golpe a Ron en la nuca, el pelirrojo rio con más fuerza y se sobo la cabeza.

-¿Me das tu pavo?- volvió a preguntar Ginny, Hermione se mordió el labio…no podía…se le hacia difícil decir no, le era mas fácil dar una indirecta que decir un no directamente.

-N…N…no.- termino por susurra Hermione en una voz tan baja que Ginny hizo un gesto confundido…no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Ginny mirando confundida a Hermione, la castaña miraba fijamente su plato, mordiendo su labio con insistencia.

-¿Hermione?- volvió a interrogar Ginny, la castaña levanto su mirada color chocolate y miro a Pansy con un puchero…Ginny la miro y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Vamos Hermione, no puede ser tan difícil…solo es una palabra.- intento razonar Ginny.

-¿Me das un beso Hermione?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa, Ginny lo miro sin entender ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

-No, soy lesbiana Ron…Y tu no me gustas cabezota.- le dijo la castaña cabreada con su amigo por la pregunta tan ridícula que le había dicho, y diciendo sin darse cuenta esa palabrita que tan difícil se le hacia.

-¿Ves? La acabas de decir… ¿Por qué se te hace difícil decírselo a una chica?- dijo Ginny, Hermione había estado apunto de pegarle en la nuca a Ron cuando Ginny dijo eso…la castaña miro a Ginny y luego bajo la mirada.

-Anda…solo estamos Harry, Ron y yo…no le diremos a nadie. ¿Verdad Ron?- dijo la pelirroja mirando con seriedad a su hermano que solo asintió y acaricio el hombro de Hermione en una muestra afectiva.

-Pues…es que… ¿Recuerdan a Lily?- pregunto la castaña con los ojos humedecidos.

Ronald y Ginny se limitaron a asentir, Lily era la hermana menor de Hermione, la niña había muerto al cumplir cinco…no había soportado la transformación tan temprana que tuvo…Hermione había caído en depresión y desde ese entonces no volvió a amar a nadie, no decía te quiero, ni regalaba besos que tuviesen significado…solo se limitaba a follar, porque no quería sufrir.

-Yo no podía negarle nada a ella, y cuando veo una chica…recuerdo a Lily y no soy capaz de negarme…es como si…si les dijera un no, le estuviera diciendo un no a mi hermanita.- dijo la castaña moviendo su comida.

-Aremos algo…no hagas esto por ti nada mas, hazlo por Lily…estoy segura que ella le encantaría verte feliz. Seguramente se llevaría muy bien con Pansy y…no es por atormentarte, pero, Lily debe estar molesta allá arriba al ver a su hermana follándose a todas las tías que se le ponen en el camino.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña acariciándole las manos.

-Gracias Gin, gracias chicos.- dijo Hermione sujetando las manos de Ginny, pero mirando a sus tres mejores amigos.

-Hoy me e enterado de algo muy hermoso…- comenzó a decir Ron mirando a Hermione y a Ginny, la castaña sonrió y se sonrojo creyendo que se refería a lo que acababan de hablar.

-Hermione estará en abstinencia…ahora tendré mas chicas para mi.- dijo el pelirrojo con burla.

-RONALD.- grito Ginny reprobadoramente, Hermione le pego un fuerte golpe a Ron, en la nuca como siempre, y el pelirrojo siguió riendo al tiempo que recibía otro golpe de parte de Harry, solo que ese no lo sintió tan fuerte.

-Yaaa, parad de darme que parezco piñata. Bueno, hablando enserio…es bueno saber que debajo de toda esa coraza, debajo de ese cuerpo hermoso y corrompido…hay un corazoncito que se muere por dar amor.- dijo Ron acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione, la castaña le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ronald.- dijo Hermione emocionada antes de abrazar al pelirrojo, Ron sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos a su amiga.

-Ahora solo te diré que vallas a por tu pelinegra, porque el buitre de Malfoy te la quiere ganar.- le susurro Ronald a Hermione, la castaña asintió mirando agradecida a su amigo.

-Yo…tengo algo que hacer, pero os veo en la sala chicos.- y con esas palabras Hermione se levanto de la mesa al tiempo que veía como Pansy salía del Gran salón y Draco comenzaba a hablar con Davies.

Hermione apresuro su paso y siguió en silencio a la pelinegra que se dirigía hacia fuera, Hermione vio como Pansy se frotaba las manos al salir…hacia frio…pero Hermione no tenía ninguno, su cuerpo siempre estaba muy caliente…todo lo contrario del de Pansy.

Hermione siguió a Pansy hasta que la vio sentarse en las gradas y contemplar en silencio la media luna, con movimientos silenciosos de pequeños temblores Hermione dejo de ser humana para convertirse en esa hermosa loba blanca.

Pansy se abrazaba a ella en busca de algo de calor, no sabia que hacia afuera, solo sabia que quería ver las estrellas y desde allí se veían hermosas…

Pronto Pansy se acostó en las gradas miranda hacia el cielo y dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió algo suave debajo de la mano que había dejado colgando hacia el suelo.

Pansy se levanto rápidamente encontrándose con aquella hermosa loba de ojos chocolate, esa mirada tan hermosa que tenia encantada a la pelinegra.

-Hola hermosa…creo que te estaba esperando.- comenzó a hablar Pansy acariciando la cabeza de aquella loba, Pansy dio un saltito cuando la loba se acercó hacia ella y le proporciono calor.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo frio?- susurro Pansy acariciándole las orejas a la loba, sintiéndose muy bien así, abrazada a una loba.

-Sabes…creo que comienzo a adaptarme a este lugar. Hay personas buenas, entretenidas, hasta hay arrogantes que me hacen reír. Estuve hablando con Draco Malfoy, es muy arrogante y cree que conseguirá llevarme a la cama, y sé que seguirá intentándolo aun cuando yo ya le he dicho que no soy una chica de solo sexo…se parece a Hermione.- le dijo Pansy a la loba, esta soltó un fuerte gruñido y se alejó molesta…eso a Hermione no le había agradado…no le gustaba que la compararan con Malfoy.

-¿Ummei? ¿Te molesta que hable de un chico? ¿Eres lesbiana? ¿Las lobas pueden ser lesbianas? No importa, si lo eres somos del mismo equipo…hey…espero que no estés enamorada de mi. El sexo con animales tampoco me va...- le decía Pansy a la loba con una sonrisa y tono divertido.

Pansy miro a Ummei y sonrió viendo como el rostro de la loba se veía feliz, no sabia si una loba podría sonreír pero esa loba parecía estar haciéndolo.

Ummei se acercó a Pansy lentamente y con un gesto de cabeza le invito a subirse sobre su espalda, Pansy la miro sin entender pero Ummei gruño y se bajo un poco…Ummei era grande, casi era tan grande como Pansy.

-¿Quieres que suba sobre ti?- pregunto Pansy mirando indecisa a loba de profundos ojos chocolate, la loba subió y bajo la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Pansy subió sobre Ummei indecisa y esta comenzó a correr por el lugar, la morena se había abrazado a la loba y el calor de esta le mantenía caliente.

-Ummm… ¿Por qué los humanos no son como los animales? Tan cariñosos…- dijo Pansy en un susurro acariciando los suaves cabellos de aquella hermosa loba.

Hermione se sentía demasiado feliz, tenía a Pansy sobre ella…no de la forma en que le gustaría tenerla, pero la tenia, podía sentir sus grandes pechos presionando su espalda, sus labios cepillaban sobre su espalda de vez en cuando.

-Ummei…tengo que irme a dormir…- susurro Pansy aun abrazada a la loba blanca, Hermione hizo su camino de regreso a las gradas y dejo a Pansy bajar.

-Bueno, creo que llego el momento de la despedida.- dijo Pansy sentándose en las gradas, Ummei se acercó y Pansy abrazo a la loba acariciándole los cabellos y cerrando los ojos al sentir ese olor a frambuesas… ¿Podía una loba oler a frambuesas? Eso era extraño.

Pansy se alejó unos centimitos de Ummei pero esta comenzó a darle lamidas en las mejillas logrando que Pansy comenzara a reír, le hacia cosquillas…aprovechándose de eso Hermione le dio una lamida en los labios entreabiertos…Pansy se echo hacia atrás aun riendo y empujo un poco a la loba.

-Sos una loba muy lesbiana…no soy una zoofilia.- dijo la pelinegra riendo antes de levantarse sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Adiós Ummei.- y con esas palabras la pelinegra comenzó a alejarse, Pansy entero sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar sonriendo.

Hermione pronto se transformo y comenzó a correr de vuelta a su sala común, paso por los pasillos velando que nadie la viera y suspiro al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

El corazón de la castaña estaba que explotaba, había sentido un sabor a menta en los labios de Pansy, sabia que no debía haberle dado una lamida en los labios, pero no se había contenido…la deseaba demasiado…suerte había tenido Pansy…Hermione en aquellos instantes deseaba darle mordidas.

-Umm...que suerte tienes Ummei…creo que me convertiría en loba para toda la vida si así te tengo tan cerca.- susurro Hermione al cruzar la puerta de la señora gorda.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota Hermione?- le pregunto Ronald a la castaña.

-Nada, que los lobos tienen mucha suerte.- dijo Hermione caminando hacia su cuarto con esa sonrisa, Ron y Harry la miraron como si fuese una extraterrestre y siguieron jugando ajedrez.

Ginny la había escuchado y se quedo mirando a Hermione intrigada, sabia que alguna razón debía tener su amiga para decir eso y una descabellada idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, quería no estar en lo correcto, pero la sonrisa idiota de Hermione solo le había dado a entender que estaba en todo lo correcto…su amiga estaba jugando con fuego.

**Fin del capitulo**

Zoofilia: consiste en la atracción sexual de un humano hacia otro animal distinto de su especie. (Una persona que tiene relaciones con un perro por ejemplo)

Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en escribirme un Review en ese espacio abajo (Es gratis y tiene mucho valor para mi)

Bueno Saludos!


	7. Una oportunidad

NUEVO CAPITULO

BipolarJL: Si, los Weasley serán de gran ayuda para Hermione…son como sus hermanos en esta historia. ¿Draco hacerle algo a Pansy? Tal vez (Risa malvada) Bueno ya, gracias por dejarme un Review y espero que te guste el cap de hoy. Saludos xD

hin: ¿Por qué pensó Ginny eso? Umm, no lo se…abra que averiguar jajaja…Draco solo hace su lucha…aunque no puedo decir que vaya a quedarse quieto jeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el cap de hoy y espero que estés bien. Saludos :)

Thestral212: Si, una Hermione como la que escribo en esta historia no hay muchas (Por no decir que no hay), Hermione aprenderá mucho y cambiara (Ella y algunas personas también). Pansy es todo lo contrario a Hermione, ella se deja llevar más por los sentimientos que por el sexo. Y Draco, Draco es Hermione en masculino jejeje. Y la queridísima Ginny será la que le dará jalones de oreja a Hermione. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap, saludos. xD

Leyla Dniz: Primero que nada, bienvenida a leer mi historia jeje. Es bueno saber que te haya gustado la Diosa del sol, fue una de mis primeras historias y la termine hace poco…así que cuando la escribí apenas estaba comenzando con esto de la escritura y pensaba que no me estaba quedando muy bien que digamos. Nunca había escuchad de la música de TaTu y la e buscado porque la mencionaste…es buena jejej. Gracias por el Review y saludos. :D

Bueno les dedico el cap a todo el que lee mi historia y espero que disfruten el capitulo

**Princesa azul**

La luz comenzaba a alumbrar Hogwarts, los estudiantes comenzaban a despertar con tranquilidad, listos para un día en Hosmeade, un día de descanso y tranquilidad. Los pájaros volaban a la parte de afuera, donde una pelinegra caminaba en silencio, traía un pantalón licra, una camisa y unas sandalias.

Mientras caminaba llego a una casa bastante grande en madera, de la chimenea salía un humo gris que se perdía en la inmensidad azul. Curiosa la pelinegra se acercó a la ventana de aquella casa y miro…lo que vio le enterneció…dentro había un pequeño dragoncito acurrucado en un sofá.

Pansy miro a todos lados y llevo una mano a la perilla de la puerta de madera.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó una voz aguda, Pansy dio un brinco y se giro asustada encontrándose con un hombre que fácilmente podría ser comparado con un gigante, tenía una espesa barba gris y un cuerpo grande.

-Yo…es que vi al…y pensé que estaba solo y…siento mucho haber intentado entrar sin pedir permiso profesor Hagrid.- hablo de corrido Pansy, el hombre mitad gigante le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó.

-No te preocupes, anda pasa…te presento a mi amigo.- le dice el semi-gigante a Pansy, la pelinegra asintió y entró a la cabaña detrás de Hagrid. Allí estaba el pequeño Dragón, Pansy se quedo en silencio observando mientras Hagrid lo alimentaba.

-Se a quedado sin familia, he decidido conservarlo… ¿Eres nueva aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Hagrid a la pelinegra que asintió mientras miraba al Dragoncito.

-Soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.- dijo con una sonrisa, ahora mirando al profesor a los ojos.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?- pregunto Hagrid

-Si, en realidad me gustan todos los animales que vuelan, excepto las cucarachas.- dijo Pansy sacándole una risa al semi-gigante.

-Este chico ya se esta durmiendo, ven, te enseñare a alguien que te gustara.- hablo Hagrid dejando al dragón sobre un sofá y saliendo de la cabaña junto a Pansy…estuvieron caminando por minutos mientras Pansy le contaba sobre su anterior escuela.

-¿Alguna vez has volado un hipogrifo?- le pregunto Hagrid a Pansy, la pelinegra negó con una sonrisa, eso seria algo mas emocionante que volar una escoba…pero lo mas cerca que Pansy había estado de un hipogrifo eran las imágenes agrandadas de los libros.

-Me encantaría hacerlo algún día pero todavía no tengo el privilegio.- hablo Pansy mientras seguía a Hagrid, pronto se dio cuenta de que el seme-gigante se había detenido y le señalaba hacia la derecha.

Pansy se giro y quedo sorprendida…estaba mas que sorprendida…se veía hermoso, imponente…encerrado, en lo que podría ser algo parecido a un pequeño establo, estaba el hipogrifo tan negro como el carbón y con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Es…es hermoso.- dijo Pansy sorprendida, Hagrid sonrió mirando a la pelinegra de ojos azules que miraba embelesada al hipogrifo que muchos habían rechazado por su color tan oscuro.

-¿Quieres volarlo?- le pregunto Hagrid a Pansy, la pelinegra asintió y ayudo a Pansy a acercarse al hipogrifo que se movió inquieto dentro del tan extraño establo.

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo Hagrid a Pansy, la pelinegra se acercó lentamente al hipogrifo…le hizo una reverencia y en mini segundos estuvo sobre el…Hagrid la miro con una sonrisa, la chica tenia su manera de hacer las cosas…y al parecer le salían bien.

-¿Puedo dar una vuelta? Prometo traerlo de vuelta.- le dijo Pansy a Hagrid, el semi-gigante asintió y emocionada Pansy hizo que el hipogrifo elevara su vuelo. Hagrid la miro con una sonrisa mientras la veía volar con el graznido del hipogrifo en el aire.

-HAGRID…- escucho el semi-gigante que lo llamaban, al girarse se encontró con Hermione, le dedico una sonrisa aquella chica que conocía desde que era pequeña, aquella inteligente pero alocada chica.

-Hola Hermione, llevas mucho sin venir…- le dijo Hagrid a la castaña, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y termino de acercarse a Hagrid.

-No había tenido tiempo, pero intentare venir más a diario. ¿Cómo esta el dragoncito?- pregunto la castaña, lo gracioso es que mientras ellos hablaban Pansy volaba muy por encima de la castaña sin si quiera verla. Hermione tampoco había visto a la pelinegra…era como si el destino no quisiese que se vieran en ese momento.

-Esta bien, ha crecido desde la última vez que lo viniste a ver.- le dijo Hagrid a la castaña, Hermione sonrió enterando sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego de unos segundos hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Puedo verle?- le pregunto Hermione a Hagrid, el semi-gigante asintió y Hermione corrió hacia dentro de la cabaña…sonrió al ver al dragoncito que ella misma había encontrado.

Afuera Pansy comenzaba a descender del aire, pronto el hipogrifo se detuvo y la pelinegra le acaricio antes de descender.

-Me tengo que ir Hagrid, pero espero volver a verte…y a ti también amiguito.- le dijo Pansy a Hagrid y luego se giro a acariciar al hipogrifo…el cual le miraba fijamente mientras ella le acariciaba.

-Adiós.- y con esa palabra Pansy comenzó a alejarse, Hagrid se acercó al hipogrifo y le acaricio mientras este miraba a la pelinegra que se alejaba fijamente. Cuando Pansy era un punto en la lejanía Hermione salió de la casa de Hagrid.

-Esta precioso, será un Dragón muy hermoso. Oh…pero mira quien esta aquí.- dijo Hermione al ver al hipogrifo y comenzó a acercarse a él y a Hagrid, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le acaricio…pero en ese instante un olor singular le llego a la nariz sacándole un suspiro.

-Ummm…huele…hay un aroma peculiar en el aire.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba al hipogrifo. Siempre se le había dado bien lo que comunicarse con los hipogrifos, saber su estado de humor…saber cuando tenían hambre. Luego de algunos segundos acariciando al hipogrifo Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Ups, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Hagrid…nos vemos hermoso.- le dijo Hermione al hipogrifo, se acercó y abrazo a Hagrid antes de comenzar a alejarse, Hagrid la miro alejarse con una sonrisa y camino hacia su cabaña.

Pansy caminaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba Hogwarts…en cualquier esquina se encontraba con pequeñas sorpresas. Al llegar al Hall de entrada se encontró con Ginny, Ronald, Harry, Luna, Neville y Lavender.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunto Ginny a la pelinegra, Pansy intento esconder su sonrisa pero le fue imposible…acababa de cumplir un sueño que había escondido en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-SI no te conociera, diría que acabas de tener sexo con alguien…porque esas son las sonrisas que deja salir Hermione luego de un momento de buen sexo.- dijo Lavender mirando con una sonrisa picara a la chica pelinegra. La sonrisa de Pansy comenzó a borrarse lentamente pero…

-Hermione.- dijo Luna mirando a la castaña que venia caminando hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa, igual o mas grande que la que minutos antes había tenido Pansy. La pelinegra se giro a mirar a Hermione y al ver su sonrisa…solo pudo pensar que la castaña venia de tener sexo…y ese pensamiento termino con su sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos no se despegaban de Pansy…esa sonrisa que alumbraba el rostro de la castaña era por haber visto a la pelinegra, porque extrañaba verla y parecía que el cielo le había escuchado y se la había puesto de frente.

Pansy miraba fijamente hacia el lado contrario de Hermione, no era capaz de mirarla…se sentía triste sin razón aparente. Ginny lo noto y solo pudo dedicarle una mirada molesta a Lavender por haber hablado…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Ronald mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Luna y el otro por los de Neville. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar hacia Hosmeade.

Ginny iba adelante con Pansy, Hermione caminaba con Harry y los demás estaban a la parte de atrás. Mientras caminaban Hermione se había quedado en silencio mirando los gestos que hacia Pansy al hablar.

-Hermione… ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Harry a la castaña, quería pensar que Hermione no había estado teniendo relaciones con alguna chica, pero era un poco difícil de no pensar eso luego de ver la sonrisa con la que había aparecido.

-Estaba visitando a Hagrid.- le dijo Hermione a Harry, el pelinegro la miro levantando una ceja y Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Segura? ¿Y porque tenias esa sonrisa?- le pregunto Harry intrigado a la castaña, el rostro de Hermione se marco en confusión…no entendía la pregunta de su amigo.

-Si Hermione, dinos porque sonreías así.- le dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación, la castaña los mire incrédula, ¿Qué habían pensado sus amigos?

-¿Cómo que porque sonreía? ¿Tengo que decirlo? ¿No es obvio?- pregunto la castaña impaciente, Harry miro hacia el cielo sin podérselo creer, Ron miro a la castaña un tanto decepcionado.

-¿A quien te follaste?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo decepcionado, Hermione le metió un golpe en la nuca, casi mandándolo al suelo por la fuerza que había utilizado, el pelirrojo la miro acusadoramente.

-Oye no seas imbécil, no me he follado a nadie…de donde sacas esa idiotez.- le dijo Hermione molesta, el pelirrojo la miro sorprendido y a esa mirada se unió Harry…quien ya había empezaba a creer que Hermione no estaba tan enamorada como había dicho.

-Entonces…la sonrisa… ¿Por qué sonreías?- Pregunto intrigado el moreno de ojos verdes, Hermione rodo los ojos y apunto a la pelinegra que caminaba unos pasos por delante con la vista. Ron hizo un gesto de entender y Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Dios…estas muy enamorada.- dijo Ronald abrazando a la castaña de los hombros…Hermione sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ronald justo en el momento que llegaban a Hosmeade y Ginny se giraba a mirarles acompañada de Pansy.

Y el grupo entro y se sentaron tranquilamente en una silla, pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y comenzaron a platicar. Pronto otro grupo similar cruzo la puerta, eran Draco Malfoy, Davies, Goyle, Blaise, Daphne y Millicent. Estos ocuparon una mesa cerca de los primeros, cierto rubio no dejaba de mirar a Pansy con una sonrisa. La pelinegra le devolvía la sonrisa de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con Ginny sobre Quidich.

Luego de algunos minutos con la misma rutina Draco se levanto de su silla y se acercó a Pansy con una sonrisa. Parecía muy convencido de lograr ganar la atención de la pelinegra y eso a Hermione no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Hola, Pansy…me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros a un partido de Quiditch que se celebrara en dos horas, no es algo oficial pero tal vez te guste…podría añadirte al equipo, con eso de que te gusta volar sobre palos.- dijo Draco, Hermione capto el doble sentido en la ultima oración y quiso tomar a Draco por el cuello.

-Me encantaría, pero, no te preocupes…yo le llego allí, en dos horas.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Draco asintió y se acercó a darle un beso a Pansy…muy, muy cerca de los labios, pero no llegando a ellos…Hermione estaba en el asiento frente a Pansy y echaba fuego por los ojos, Ginny a su lado le acariciaba el hombro intentando serenarla.

-Yo…vengo en un momento.- hablo Hermione y corrió a alcanzar a Draco que ya había abandonado las tres escobas…y Hermione pensaba advertirle, advertirle que Pansy era suya y que lo quería lejos de ella.

-DRACO…NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE CON SEGUNDAS INTENCIONES.- le dijo Hermione al pelirrubio, Draco se giro a mirar a Hermione con una pose altanera, rodando los ojos al escuchar a Hermione.

-Hermione…digamos que esto es como siempre…una competencia…veremos quien se la lleva primero a la cama.- le dijo el rubio a Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada, Hermione dio un paso adelante y le cruzo la cara de un puño.

-Pansy no es un trofeo imbécil...ella es mas que eso y no te lo voy a decir dos veces.- y luego de esas palabras Hermione lo empujo y se volvió a las tres escobas, al entrar vio a Pansy hablando entretenida con Ronald, Hermione se sentó frente a Ginny…la pelirroja le hacia preguntas con gestos claves pero Hermione solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Y media hora después salieron de las tres escobas…Hermione se las ingenio para caminar junto a Pansy…la pelinegra iba en silencio al lado de la castaña…Hermione miraba a Pansy por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en que decirle.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta volar?- pregunto Hermione, Pansy miro a la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía, le había gustado volar desde chiquita…siempre había dicho que cuando creciera seria un águila y volaría por los cielos…pero al crecer supo que no podía ser un águila y que para volar por los cielos necesitaba una escoba.

-Si, siempre me ha gustado volar… ¿Y a ti? Dime algo que siempre te haya gustado.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras ambas seguían caminando, Hermione se quedo en silencio no sabiendo que contestar.

-A mí…a mí siempre me…siempre me han gustado las mujeres.- dijo la castaña rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa ladeada, Pansy le metió un golpe solido en la nuca, Hermione apenas lo sintió pero fingió dolor dramáticamente.

-Hey…soy sincera.- dijo la castaña sonriendo y sacándole una sonrisa a Pansy. La pelinegra la miro con una sonrisa pero luego se puso seria.

-Anda dime, algo que cuando eras chiquita te gustaba mucho, o algo que pensaras…aunque sea algo descabellado.- dijo Pansy, Hermione se quedo en silencio y luego de unos segundos sonrió sonado.

-Cuando era pequeña…soñaba con ser una princesa y…voy a alterar un poco el cuento pero así es que cobra sentido…y siempre decía que besaría a todas las sapas que hubiesen por el mundo buscando a mi princesa azul.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente y tierna.

-Eres una princesa…- comenzó a decir Pansy, Mione la miro fijamente y Pansy detuvo su andar y coloco una mano en la mejilla de la castaña…

-Solo que…llevas la vida besando las sepas incorrectas…- termino de decir Pansy y miro fijamente a Hermione por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo y darse la vuelta para mirar a otro lado.

-SI, tienes razón…tal vez no debí besar tantas sapas…sino que debí quedarme quieta y esperar que mi princesa azul apareciera.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra y Pansy levanto la mirada fijándose en los ojos de Hermione que brillaban de manera inusual.

-Pero…aun puedo arreglarlo. ¿O no?- volvió a hablar la castaña, Pansy miro hacia adelante con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba, le acariciaba la mejilla con los pulgares.

-Si…aun puedes arreglarlo.- susurro Pansy y con una sonrisa le dio un pico en los labios a Hermione, la castaña salto hacia atrás y Pansy le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar…Hermione seguía estando en estado momentáneo de shock, Pansy se alejaba sonriendo.

-Pero… ¿Me beso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida y miro a la pelinegra que esta unos metros lejos y con una sonrisa corrió detrás de ella al tiempo que gritaba que la esperara…

-¿Me besaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Somos algo? ¿Sabes que tienes unos labios muy suaves?- pregunto Hermione al alcanzar a Pansy, la pelinegra volvió a detenerse y se giro a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras negaba repetidas veces.

-Si te bese. ¿Por qué? Porque quise. ¿Somos algo? No y ya sé que tengo unos labios suaves.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras la castaña fruncía el entrecejo confundida.

-¿Ese beso no significa nada?- pregunto decepcionada la castaña, había pensado por un momento que el beso significaba que eran algo…novias tal vez…amiguitas o como quisiera Pansy llamarlo, todo seria como Pansy quisiera.

-Ese beso significa que te estoy velando y que…si logras demostrarme que soy la única que tendrá tus besos, la única que tendrá tu cuerpo, si me demuestras que eres capaz de amarme…puede que en un futuro seamos algo.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse.

Hermione solo puedo sonreír, una esperanza se formaba rápidamente en su corazón y no pudo contener la emoción…pego un brinco al tiempo que gritaba y comenzó a brincar repetidas beses.

-SI, SI, ME BESO…- comenzó a gritar emocionada Hermione, sus amigos que caminaban por delante se giraron a mirarla, todos con unas expresiones de quererse echar a reír…Hermione al verse pillada se sonrojo.

-Solo…cantaba.- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar y viendo la sonrisa que había nacido en los labios de Pansy. Y Hermione sonrió, porque tenía una oportunidad…y para conseguirla solo había tenido que abrir un poco su corazón a Pansy.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejarme un Review en el box que aparecerá debajo como por arte de magia…

Puf…allí lo tienen jejej


	8. Quiddich, deseo y disculpas

**Nuevo Capitulo**

**Thestral212: ¿Disgustos, peleas, preocupaciones? Umm, tal vez…jaja. Y si aquí esta el capitulo del partido de Quiddich y algunas cosas mas jeje. Gracias por dejarme un Review y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos XD**

**BipolarJL: ¿Un tragababosas a Lavender? No seria mala idea jejeje. ¿Una blugger a Draco? Lo pensare (Sonrisa maliciosa). Yo creo que volar por un Dragón seria mucho mas emocionante pero, el dragón de la historia todavía es muy chiquito jijiji. Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el capitulo. HOLIS. XD**

**Amaranta316: Si, Hermione esta súper mega enamorada. Bueno es que tienen que pensar mal, Hermione siempre a sido una mujeriega toda la vida y ahora de un día a otro cambia…pero pronto Hermione les demostrara que realmente es capaz de cambiar. XD**

**HarukaIs: Siii, Ginny es muy pero muy lista y conoce más a Hermione, que la misma castaña. Sera una gran ayuda para Herms. Espero que te guste el cap. de hoy saludos. :)**

**allen-walker: Si es ver para creer…siempre Hermione es la inocente y alguien tenia que darle otro tipo de personalidad jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por dejar un Review…Saludos. XD **

**Sin mas os dejo leer jeje**

**Quiddich, deseo y disculpas.**

El campo de Quiddich estaba repleto, alumnos que se sentaban en las gradas a observar el torneo, no oficial que ese día se celebraría. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Ronald y sus demás acompañantes acababan de llegar al campo y buscaban lugar entre las gradas.

-Pensé que participarías del torneo, Potter…- hablo Draco apareciendo subido sobre su escoba y observando a los chicos recién llegados…Pansy observaba con disimulo el campo de Quiddich y los jugadores.

-No es algo oficial Malfoy…no he practicado y no estoy preparado.- hablo con tranquilidad Harry, Malfoy miro a Hermione con una sonrisa, luego a Weasley y se concentro en Pansy…la pelinegra no lo miraba estaba ofuscada mirando el lugar.

-¿Te apetece participar Pansy?- le pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra…Pansy lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Creí que ya estaba en el equipo.- dijo Pansy y el rubio le ofreció subir a su escoba con un gesto, Hermione tomo a Pansy del brazo y la pelinegra la miro a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada hacia la mano de Hermione y apartar su brazo delicadamente.

-Yo también juego.- hablo la castaña mientras veía a Pansy subir a la escoba de Malfoy, el rubio miro a Hermione con una sonrisa…Hermione pronto tuvo su escoba en mano y se subió a ella mientras no dejaba de mirar al rubio de plateados ojos…Era un reto.

Draco voló con Pansy hasta dejarla sobre el campo de Quiddich, donde la pelinegra tomo una escoba…Hermione voló a reunirse con el equipo Griffindor mientras Pansy elevaba el vuelo, le haría de capitana en ese juego no oficial.

-Pansy…Si lo haces bien, te colocare en el equipo para jugar en los partidos oficiales.- hablo Draco sonriéndole a la pelinegra, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y luego miro a la castaña que defendería los aros Griffindor.

-Ten por seguro que ganaremos Draco…esa snich la atrapo yo.- comento Pansy mientras veía a Draco pararse frente a los aros que protegería…Pansy miro al rubio y luego miro a Hermione…no le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de la castaña.

Hermione se balanceaba de lado a lado mirando los aros Griffindor y mirando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo…no permitiría que Draco ganara…haría lo que fuera por tumbar al rubio de su escoba.

-¿Weasley esta listo tu equipo?- le pregunto Draco a Ginny, quien hacia de capitana sustituyendo a Harry…la pelirroja asintió y luego de algunos minutos el juego comenzó…Pansy y Ginny se perdieron del lugar en busca de la snich.

Draco cuidaba sus aros con tranquilidad, atrapando las bluggers e impidiendo que anotaran puntos. Hermione también protegía los aros de su equipo, pero a diferencia de Draco ella estaba medio hiperactiva…intentaba lanzar las bluggers hacia Draco para derivarlo.

-¡Joder Granger que esto es un partido no oficial, no te lo tomes tan enserio!- grito Draco evitando la blugger que Hermione le había lanzado hacia la cabeza…los Griffindor se habían ido arriba…Draco comenzaba a perder el equilibrio por la rapidez de la castaña.

-No seas tan marica Malfoy…- le respondió Hermione, tal vez sino hubiese estado tan concentrada en matar a Draco con una blugger hubiese visto a la pelinegra que intentaba atrapar la snich muy cerca de los aros.

En su intento de cubrirse de la blugger Draco la agarro y la lanzo hacia Hermione con fuerza…la blugger golpeo a Pansy quien no la había visto venir…Draco se olvido de sus aros rápidamente y lo mismo Hermione….

La pelinegra comenzó a caer…cerro los ojos en espera del golpe pero Draco la había agarrado justo a tiempo…Hermione se detuvo de golpe y miro con coraje al rubio que sujetaba a Pansy muy cerca de su cuerpo…Pansy se sujetaba a él con fuerza, con miedo a caer.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Draco a Pansy al colocarla en la grama, el partido dio por finalizado…Pansy respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Si…eso creo.- susurro Pansy mirando al suelo y sintiéndose algo mareada. Draco se acercó un paso a Pansy y coloco una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, pero antes de que hiciese algo mas una mano en su hombro lo jalo hacia atrás casi mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien, preciosa?- le pregunto Hermione a Pansy tomando el lugar de Draco y sujetando a Pansy de los hombros con delicadeza, Pansy asintió…todavía no era consciente de la pelea que tenían Draco y Hermione. La castaña se acercó un paso a Pansy pero cuando la iba a abrazar Draco la empujo hacia un lado y tomo su lugar abrazando delicadamente a Pansy y acariciándole el cabello.

-Maldito hurón.- murmuro Hermione levantándose del suelo y agarrando en un puño el cabello rubio de Draco, tiro del con fuerza separándolo de Pansy y lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Rápidamente Hermione abrazo a Pansy y le acaricio la espalda.

-Todo esta bien, hermosa…- susurro de manera reconfortante Hermione mientras Pansy escondía su rostro en el pecho de la castaña. Draco se levanto rápidamente del suelo y jalo a Pansy del brazo hasta hacer que la pelinegra lo abrasase…Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No te hiciste daño? Que bueno que llegue a tiempo.- hablo Draco acariciando la espalda baja de Pansy, casi llegando al trasero de la pelinegra…Pansy abrió un poco los ojos…como dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Suéltala.- dijo Hermione tirando de Pansy hasta separarla de Draco, el rubio sujeto la otra mano de Pansy y tiro de ella mas cerca pero Hermione no soltó la mano de Pansy.

-Ella es miiaaa….déjala Hermione.- dijo Draco jalando a Pansy del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué? Ella no es tuya Malfoy, es miiiiaaaa….entendiste…miiaaa.- dijo Hermione recalcando la palabra mía y haciendo gestos. Los demás miraban la escena con diversión, Harry miraba al suelo avergonzado…vergüenza ajena tenia el pelinegro. Ronald había estallado en risas y se retorcía sujetándose el estomago, Ginny solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Pansy estaba en medio de Draco y Hermione…Draco tiraba de su brazo derecho y Hermione del izquierdo. La pelinegra miraba a ambos sorprendida, se sentía como una pelota en medio de una discusión que le costaba entender.

-¡Que la sueltes Malfoy! Se viene conmigo.- hablo Hermione en un grito y tiro de Pansy con fuerza logrando que Draco soltara el brazo y que Pansy chocara contra su pecho, Hermione apretó a Pansy a su cuerpo…enterando el rostro de la pelinegra en sus pechos.

-¡Déjala Granger! ¡Yo la salve! ¡La llevare a la enfermería!- grito Draco y tiro con fuerza de Pansy hasta hacer que la pelinegra chocara contra su pecho firme y sujetándola con fuerza en este.

-MOMENTO.- grito Pansy alejándose de Draco, Hermione extendió una mano para sujetar a Pansy pero esta la miro seria y la castaña desistió.

-Te vienes conmigo ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa petulante Draco, Hermione apretó los puños con ganas de golpearlo.

-NO, Y TAMPOCO VOY CONTIGO HERMIONE. PRIMERO QUE NADA…YO NO SOY DE NADIE, SOY MIAAA, ENTIENDEN….SOY MIIIAAA. DIOS, DEJENME RESPIRAR.- hablo Pansy pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Hermione y Draco miraron ambos al suelo ante los gritos de Pansy.

-Yo solo quería cuidarte.- susurro Hermione mirando el suelo como cachorrito lastimado. Pansy la miro y se le enterneció el alma… ¿Por qué era tan hermosa esa castaña?

-Lo siento Pansy…intentaba saber si estabas bien.- susurro Draco con la misma pose que la castaña, parecían hermanos gemelos…pero a Pansy, las palabras de Hermione le resultaron mas sinceras…menos ensayadas.

-Creo que me puedo cuidar sola…voy a la enfermería.- hablo Pansy, pensaba comenzar a caminar cuando Hermione subió con rapidez el rostro dispuesta a ofrecerse.

-Si quieres yo puedo…- antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar Pansy la miro y con una sonrisa le dijo que no antes de comenzar a alejarse a la enfermería con tranquilidad, solo dudando un poco…le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Es mía.- susurro Draco, Hermione lo miro y luego miro a Pansy que ya casi era un punto invisible. Y la castaña no lo pensó dos veces, se arrojó sobre Draco lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra…Draco intentaba de cubrirse de los golpes.

-Hermione….lo vas a matar.- grito Ginny sujetando a su amiga y sacándola de encima de Draco mientras Blaise Zabinni ayudaba a Draco a levantarse.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella….ella no es como las demás.- le grito Hermione a Draco furiosa, el rubio se acomodó el cabello y miro a Hermione furioso mientras Ginny intentaba sujetar a Hermione siendo ayudada por Ronald.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me adviertan…vete a la mierda Granger…- hablo Draco y luego se alejó, Hermione lo miro con coraje mientras se alejaba…los demás alumnos comenzaron a alejarse también.

-SUELTENME.- grito Hermione, Ginny y Ronald la soltaron…y Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar como perro encerrado y Hermione se retorció de coraje y Ginny solo le brindaba apoyo estando allí en silencio, al igual que Ronald y Harry. Todos sabían que Hermione era mucho mas fuerte que ellos y por ende su segundo yo era mucho mas difícil de dominar.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando Hermione suspiro…su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Ginny se acercó lentamente a la castaña y la abrazo, Hermione se abrazó con delicadeza al cuerpo de Ginny y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Lejos de allí Pansy acababa de llegar a la enfermería, estaba acostada en una camilla mientras la enfermera buscaba alguna poción, la pelinegra estaba en completo silencio…recordando la escena que habían creado Draco y Hermione.

-Con esto ya te puedes ir a descansar.- le dijo la enfermera a Pansy, quien luego de tomarse la poción le agradeció a la enfermera y salió de allí. Pansy caminaba pensativa, sus pasos son lentos y cortos…no parece querer llegar a ningún lugar.

Las horas pasan…la noche comienza a caer sobre Hogwarts lentamente, la luna llena alumbra el cielo acompañada de un centellar de estrellas. Al patio pronto salen algunos lobos…todos caminan en la negrura de la noche…internándose en el bosque prohibido y aullando a la luna.

-Hermione… ¿Dónde estas?- se pregunto Ginny en su forma lobuna, Ginny en su forma lobuna es de cabellos color marrón granate y profundos ojos marrón verdoso. Era una costumbre que todos los lobos salieran a correr por el bosque en luna llena…era una forma de llevar a cabo de ritual de la resurrección.

A una distancia prudencial de allí Hermione estaba en su forma de loba blanca, estaba sentada en las gradas mirando fijamente el pasto…visto desde otro punto seria una tierna imagen…una loba con la cabeza gacha y el viento azotando contra su suave pelaje.

Y eso fue lo que Pansy vio al llegar a las gradas…una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la pelinegra al ver a la hermosa loba blanca…pero cuando dio un paso adelante Ummei pego un fuerte ladrido mostrando los dientes y logrando asustar a Pansy quien retrocedió.

-¿Ummei?- pregunto en un susurro la pelinegra…Ummei volvió a ladrar mostrando los dientes y luego se alejó corriendo lo mas rápido que fue posible. Al entrar al bosque Hermione volvió a su forma humana y callo al suelo temblando…su cuerpo casi convulsionaba.

-Hermione… ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ginny a la castaña luego de transformase, Hermione asintió todavía jadeando en el suelo…no había sido su intención ladrarle a Pansy de esa manera, pero no había tenido el control sobre su loba…era luna llena y su loba se volvía agresiva.

Ginny y Hermione estaban desnudas…sus ropas se habían echo pedazos con la transformación de humanas a lobas. Pero ninguna tenía frio, Ginny se acercó más a Hermione y la abrazo a su cuerpo…Hermione descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.

-Vamos adentro, ya hemos terminado nuestra misión.- susurro Ginny acariciándole el cabello a su amiga y haciendo que lentamente Hermione se levantase del suelo. Ambas salieron del bosque rápidamente, hicieron un Accio-escoba y volaron hasta el cuarto de premio anual de Hermione.

-Date un baño Hermione, que mírate como estas.- hablo Ginny mirando a su amiga, Hermione estaba sucia…llena de fango. La castaña asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a Ginny, la pelirroja le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Al verla salir Hermione se levanto de la cama y entro al baño, encendió la ducha y suspiro al meterse bajo el agua caliente. Y tomo el jabón Hermione y comenzó a bañarse…acariciando su cuello, sus hombros, sus caderas…sus costados.

Pero en determinado momento las caricias dejaron de ser simples caricias, Hermione dejo el jabón de lado y se recostó de la pared…llevo sus manos a sus pechos y con la imagen de Pansy en su cabeza comenzó a acariciar sus pechos…tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

-Pansy…- susurro la castaña mientras tiraba de sus pezones y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás…logrando llevarse un buen golpe contra la pared. Hermione dejo que su mano izquierda tirase de sus pezones de manera aleatoria mientras dirigía su mano derecha por su abdomen.

Y la castaña apago la ducha y sin dejar de tocar sus pechos se arrojó a la cama…siguió con sus dos manos en sus pechos…y jalo con fuerza sus pezones gimiendo ante el placer que le causaba.

Y volvió a bajar su mano derecha hacia su coño, y al primer roce se retorció de placer…pronto siguió acariciando su clítoris…bajando un poco mas y penetrándose con dos dedos.

-Ahhh…ummm...Pansy.- gimió Hermione empujando sus dedos con fuerza dentro de si misma…luego de algunos segundos unió dos dedos mas…la cama se movía al ritmo apasionado de sus caderas…su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras seguía gimiendo.

-PANSY…- grito al correrse, y cayó cansada sobre su cama.

A la siguiente mañana Pansy se había levantando temprano...estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando diviso a Hermione, la castaña estaba sentada con una sonrisa y los ojos rebosantes de alegría sana.

-Pero que hermosa estas…creo que deberías golpearte con una blugger a diario.- hablo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la morena de abajo arriba con una sonrisa. Pansy le pego un golpe suave en el hombro, Hermione sonrió.

-Oye, siento mucho haberte gritado el día de ayer. Es que…Draco y tu me estabais mareando.- hablo Pansy mirando a Hermione arrepentida, la castaña sonrió y llevo una mano hacia el rostro de la pelinegra…por primera vez Pansy no se apartó.

-Me merecía ese grito…me lo merezco.- hablo Hermione, lo ultimo fue un susurro casi inaudible. Pansy sonrió y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione, la castaña sonrió y paso una mano por la cintura de Pansy.

-¿Vamos a desayunar amiga?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña.

-Vamos a desayunar hermosa.- hablo Hermione con una sonrisa mirando a Pansy mientras esta la miraba y Hermione se lanzo hacia delante pegándole un pico en los labios a la pelinegra. Pansy la empujo suavemente del hombro, pero no dejo de abrazarla…solo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón.

-Tarara.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, la castaña solo sonrió…pero se sentía un poco avergonzada con Pansy…se había masturbado pensando en ella…y Hermione pensaba que Pansy estaría en contra de algo así.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no dudéis en dejarme un Review diciéndome lo que piensan.


	9. Un gran paso

NUEVO CAPITULO

Hin: En definitiva Hermione y Draco tendrán muchas peleas XD, es algo que no se puede evitar entre dos personas que son tan iguales jeje. Ellos se seguirán transformando en lobos, la historia pronto comenzara a presentar más partes del mundo de los lobos :D. Que bueno que te guste la historia y Gracias por el Review Saludos.

BipolarJL: El dragón pronto crecerá *Pinky Promess* Y si, ambos se merecían los gritos jeje. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y es bueno saber que el cap. anterior te gusto; Gracias por el Review y Saludos. :)

Demian1994: Si eso a descolocado a mucho, jeje, que haya volteado las personalidades de ambas. Y Draco jeje creo que el rubio le dará bastantes dolores de cabeza a la "pobre" Hermione. El grito si se lo merecían jeje, y que bueno que te haya echo reír un rato. Ummm, tal vez falte un tiempo para que Pansy sepa quien es la loba Blanca. Gracias por dejarme un Review y espero que te guste el capitulo Saludos.

Leyla Dniz: Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, y si, Hermione esta cambiando su aptitud…y con el tiempo verán como esta Hermione no es del todo diferente a la "real Hermione". Espero que te siga gustando la historia y Gracias por dejar Review, se agradece…Saludos. XD

Allen-walker: "Ella es de un mundo paralelo" me has hecho reír un buen con eso, en definitiva la real Hermione se hubiese quedado boquiabierta si veía a esta Pansy jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos.

Fabi Green: Si va avanzando y hoy va a ver un gran avance jeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que va dedicado a vosotros. Saludos guap s.

.

.

.

**UN GRAN PASO**

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts tomaban la clase del profesor Binns, ese hombre enano y con una gran nariz. Pansy estaba sentada junto a Lavender Brown quien hacia dibujos en su libreta mientras la pelinegra miraba su pupitre en busca de algo interesante.

Al otro lado del salón, Hermione se había sentado junto a Ginny…la pelirroja se divertía dibujando muñecos animados en la camisa de Zacharias Smith, quien se encontraba un asiento por delante. Y Hermione miraba embelesaba a Pansy, contemplaba su cabello que caía hacia delante cubriendo el rostro de la Slytherin y sonreía al imaginar el rostro aburrido que seguramente tenia la chica de azules ojos.

-Hermione deja de desnudarla…- le dijo Ginny rodando los ojos al ver que la castaña no dejaba de observar a la pelinegra que se encontraba al otro lado del salón. Hermione saco los ojos de Pansy y con una sonrisa se giro a mirar a Ginny, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y los abrió antes de dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Mi amiga esta enamorada.- dijo Ginny en un tono meloso mientras le apretaba un cachete a la castaña, Hermione la empujo sintiendo como el sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas y tomaba posesión de una parte de su cuello.

-No lo digas de esa manera.- se quejo la castaña mirando hacia el lado contrario de Ginny para que la pelirroja no viese lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Ginny le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione, pero la castaña no la vio porque seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir el si? Llevas en abstinencia casi cinco días…es un record. Y creo que Pansy se ha dado cuenta.- le dijo la pelirroja a la castaña, Hermione volteo a ver a Pansy y se sorprendió al ver que la pelinegra la miraba con una sonrisa, por un momento la castaña pensó en mirar hacia otro lado, pero le sostuvo la mirada a Pansy.

-Hay te esta haciendo ojitos, anda Hermione dedícale una sonrisa…pero una sincera…no te quedes con esa cara de retardada.- le decía Ginny a la castaña, pero Hermione no podía sonreír…no podía mover un solo musculo…apenas y era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Pansy.

La pelinegra al otro lado si dejo salir una sonrisa, le gustaba el color chocolate de los ojos de Hermione…le gustaba como la miraba la castaña…solo necesitaba una sonrisa de ella para dejar de estar en el salón y que su subconsciente volara…pero Hermione no parecía ser capaz de sonreír parecía completamente embobada.

-No has follado con Hermione ¿Verdad?- le pregunto lavender a la pelinegra, Pansy se giro a mirar a la rubia…no entendía el porqué de su pregunta y una parte de ella misma no quería saberlo. Porque lamentablemente de la boca de Lavender solo salían palabras que embarraban a Hermione…que la hacían ver peor de lo que realmente era.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le pregunto Pansy a la rubia, Lavender dejo salir una sonrisa socarrona y luego miro a Hermione quien se había girado a mirar a Ginny…la pelirroja parecía estar contándole algo.

-Pues por la forma en que te miraba, ella mira así a las personas que se le resisten…siempre ha sido así…- le dijo Lavender antes de voltear su rostro hacia el profesor Binns, Pansy giro el rostro y miro a Hermione…había pensado que esa mirada solo era suya…jamás hubiese creído que la miraba así porque se le estaba resistiendo. Pero…podía ser una mentira de Lavender…había una manera de averiguarlo y Pansy la pondría en practica.

La clase termino luego de unas dos horas, Hermione se acercó a Pansy tan pronto hubo acabado la clase; dejando sola a Ginny por cierto. La pelinegra la dedico una sonrisa a Hermione cuando esta comenzó a caminar a su lado hacia Pociones.

-Oye Pansy, yo estaba pensando en que…tal vez…tu y yo…podríamos…ósea las dos juntas… ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- pregunto de tirón la castaña suspirando al final de la oración, Pansy miro fijamente a Hermione sintiendo a la vez un calor conocido por ella en el estomago y en el pecho a la vez.

-¿Una cita? ¿Así como una cita de parejas? Solo con una condición.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña, Hermione asintió de inmediato…aceptaría la condición que fuera, la que Pansy quisiera ponerle y le demostraría que ella era capaz de estar solo con una chica.

-No quiero que intentes que la cita termine en tu cama…no se si me captas.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña. Hermione trago en seco y asintió lentamente, aunque esa petición era muy difícil de cumplir porque eso era…porque ella deseaba a Pansy más que a nada en el mundo.

-Entonces, ya puesta tu condición. La cita será mañana…te hare llegar los detalles…será única…te lo aseguro.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de alejarse de allí a paso rápido…Pansy la vio alejarse con una sonrisa y luego se giro al sentir una presencia a su lado.

-Hola.- le saludo Draco junto a ella, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa al rubio prepotente…había que ver lo que era tener complejo de sex-simbol…y Draco lo tenia al 100 porciento... era su manera de ser la que llamaba la atención y a la vez espantaba.

-Hola Draco, ¿Vas a pociones?- le pregunto Pansy al rubio, Draco asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar entre platicas tranquilas…estaban por llegar al salón cuando Draco vio a Hermione a lo que el rubio rodeo la cintura de Pansy con su brazo…la morena ni cuenta se dio porque le estaba hablando de Paola y sus amistades e la otra escuela.

Hermione vio la posición y su rostro antes tranquilo se transformo…y de manera automática rodeo a Lavender de la cintura; la rubia no entendió el cambio de ambiente en la castaña pero luego vio a Draco y sonrió entendiendo perfectamente.

-Ella fue mi primer novia, prácticamente mi primer todo…siempre la voy a querer mucho.- le decía Pansy al rubio con una sonrisa mientras se seguían acercando al salón de Snape. Hermione soltó la cintura de Lavender y camino decidida hacia Pansy.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Draco al ver que la castaña se acercaba, Pansy dejo lo que decía y se giro a mirar con una sonrisa a Hermione y noto que la castaña miraba su cintura…la morena bajo la mirada y al ver que Draco la rodeaba con su brazo empujo al rubio lo suficiente duro como para alejarlo. Draco se alejó con una sonrisa ladeada…Hermione gruño y agarro a Pansy de la cintura apretando sus labios contra los de la pelinegra.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de golpe, no sabia donde colocar las manos…Hermione la sostenía de la cintura y le besaba ávidamente con los ojos cerrados…Pansy lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo que sus manos sujetasen suavemente a Hermione del cuello…acariciando a la castaña.

Hermione se alejó lentamente de Pansy…mordiendo sensualmente su labio y lamiéndose los labios con una gran sonrisa…y esta se hizo mas grande al ver el rostro molesto de Draco quien se alejó de allí murmurando palabras inentendibles. Pansy seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta…su respiración se había echo profunda…Hermione sintió una presión en su zona pélvica al ver a la pelinegra que aun no le soltaba.

-Hermione…- comenzó a decir Pansy, pero Hermione la había callado con un beso apasionado…la pelinegra dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al no esperar esa acción, pero pronto respondió el beso ansiosamente.

Ginny las miraba con una sonrisa, por algo se comienza pensó la pelirroja orgullosa de su amiga. Junto a Ginny, Harry le pagaba a Ronald el dinero que había perdido de su apuesta ¿Qué apuesta? Pues el pelinegro había apostado con Ronald que Pansy no cambiaria a Hermione tan rápido. El pelirrojo acepto el dinero sonriendo y dándole un golpe amistoso a Harry; luego se giraron a mirar a la parejita con una sonrisa.

Y las personas que caminaban se giraban a mirar la escena impresionados…y no por ver a Hermione besándose con una chica…sino porque en ese beso no solo se leía la lujuria…se leía el amor.

-Ummm…wow.- hablo Pansy cuando se alejó de la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa picara aun con los ojos cerrados…Pansy abrió los ojos en espera de que Hermione la imitara y una sonrisa alumbro su rostro al ver el rostro de la castaña…y lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver los ojos azules de Pansy.

-Si…wow…vi explosiones coloridas.- le dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa sujetándola de la cintura, Pansy dejo su mano izquierda rodeando el cuello de la castaña y llevo su otra mano hasta la cadera de la castaña.

-¿De que colores?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione, la castaña dejo salir una risa y la miro sin creerse que la pelinegra le hiciese esa pregunta…pero Pansy la miraba sonriendo en espera de una respuesta.

-Ummm…rojas, amarillas, azules…-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sintiéndose un poco cursi al decir esas cosas…Pansy sonrió…

-Yo también las vi…- susurro con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra, sacándole una sonrisa a Hermione antes de que volviesen a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y dulce a la vez…hasta que…

-Si serian tan amables ustedes dos de separarse y entrar a clase.- escucharon las dos chicas la voz del profesor de pociones, ambas se alejaron de inmediato y miraron sorprendidas al profesor Snape que las miraba muy serio. Ambas chicas asintieron, Snape entro al salón y ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.

-Que sepas que todavía quiero una cita…no soy tu novia hasta que me hagas la pregunta.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa antes de entrar al salón de Pociones, Hermione la miro con una sonrisa mientras la veía entrar y luego la siguió.

Y mientras la clase pasaba Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Pansy, por primera vez no estaba atendiendo a la clase…le valía gorro lo que el profesor decía…solo tenia ojos para su pelinegra…para su amor.

-Hermione…espabilad…- le dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño empujón, la castaña se giro a mirar a la pelirroja y en el proceso dejo caer una poción al suelo.

-GRANGER.- dijo Snape viendo el desastre que había causado la castaña, por suerte no había causado ninguna explosión y por suerte no había nadie en el lugar donde la poción había caído. Hermione miro al profesor algo enrojecida, y limpio el desastre con un movimiento de su varita.

Y mientras Snape seguía con la clase la castaña le dedico una mirada fulminadora a Ginny, la pelirroja la miro indignada y le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa…Hermione se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de arrojarse sobre la pelirroja, pero por toda respuesta Hermione solo le devolvió el pisotón.

-HERMIONE.- Grito la pelirroja, Snape se giro a mirarlas a ambas y luego de algunos minutos les señalo la puerta mientras decía:

-Iréis a los baños…yo iré a veros en unos minutos y les diré lo que harán.- les dijo Snape a ambas lobas…Pansy las miro salir con una sonrisa burlesca…Hermione la miro y la pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza…no podía creer lo que veía…habían echado a Hermione de clases.

-Mirad lo que has hecho Ginny.- le reprocho Hermione a la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia los baños. La pelirroja levanto una ceja, ella solo la había querido ayudar y Hermione la culpa…había que ver la paciencia que debía tener con la castaña.

-¿Lo que he hecho? Pero si todo esto es tu culpa…hay que ver…solo te advertí que no podías quedarte mirando a Pansy por mucho rato porque Snape se daría cuenta y a él no le gusta que lo ignoren. Pero, ufff…a la próxima dejo que te caiga toda la mierda encima.- le dijo Ginny furiosa… y se adelanto unos pasos.

-Lo siento Ginny, ¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto la castaña alcanzando a la pelirroja y deteniéndola, Ginny la miro molesta y luego negó mirando en otra dirección.

-Anda…perdonadme…- le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirroja…Ginny la empujo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sigo molesta.- le dijo Ginny y Hermione sonrió acercándose de nuevo y abrazando a la pelirroja que tanto quería…a su hermanita.

-No puedes estar molesta conmigo…soy tu castaña favorita…- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, Ginny le dio un empujón mientras reía.

-No me llenes de tus babas…babosa.- le dijo divertida la pelirroja, Hermione la miro ofendida y la apunto con una sonrisa divertida…Ginny dejo salir un pequeño chillido y comenzó a correr alejándose de Hermione….quien la siguió riendo.

-Detente allí Ginny…vas a ver como te babeo.- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, Ginny entro al baño de chicas muerta de la risa y Hermione la atrapo amenazando con darle un beso…Ginny rio y la empujo.

-Hey, quieta, le diré a Pansy que quieres darme un beso francés.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña, Hermione la empujo levemente riendo y se recargo de la pared sin dejar de sonreír, segundos después se sentó en el suelo sonriendo. Ginny se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Hermione, haz dado un gran paso…ahora solo no la riegues.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña, Hermione asintió y sintió como su pecho se inflaba al solo imaginar a la chica que tenia la intención de llevarse para siempre.

-Tengo una cita con Pansy mañana y no sé que hacer.- le dijo Hermione a Ginny, la pelirroja le abrazo de los hombros y sonrió.

-No te preocupes…déjalo todo en mis manos.- le dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreía y minutos después Snape apareció allí dispuesto a ponerlas a limpiar los baños hasta dejarlos brillosos y relucientes…casi como nuevos.

Mientras tanto Pansy caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la torre Slytherin, las clases ya habían terminado y ella tenía ganas de echarse en la cama a descansar. A cada paso que daba su sonrisa se ensanchaba…Hermione…mi nena…eso suena bien…se dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye morena.- le dijo una voz a Pansy, la pelinegra se giro a mirar a la chica de cabellos marrones que la miraba seria…parecía cabreada, Pansy se quedo en silencio; esperando que aquella chica de piel clara y ojos color avellana hablase.

-No se porque lo haces, ni como lo has hecho pero…no seas egoísta joder. Quieres ser la novia oficial, eso no molesta…pero no le prohíbas seguir dándonos diversión…- le dijo la chica a Pansy con una sonrisa picara…como insinuado algo.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- le pregunto Pansy seria, ya había captado de que hablaba la chica y sabia que eso podría pasar…habían muchas chicas interesadas en el buen sexo que Hermione les daba a diario.

-Bueno, podríamos montarnos un trio.- propuso la chica con una sonrisa, mirando a Pansy de arriba a bajo…como evaluando a la morena delante de ella, eso le saco un gruñido a Pansy y sintió ganas de golpear a aquella chica.

-Es mas…si quieres dejamos a Hermione fuera de esto y nos vamos a divertir tú y yo. ¿Qué dices morena?- le dijo la chica a Pansy con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba, Pansy le dio un empujón y dejo salir una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Primero lo hago con un árbol preciosa, ándate...- le dijo Pansy y comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente, pero por dentro hervía... ¿Un trio? ¿Por qué no un cuatrio? Ella con otra y yo con Hermione. Pensaba la morena mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto con elegancia… típica de una serpiente.

-Uffff….MALDITO SEAS SNAPE.- grito Hermione mientras restregaba el suelo con un trapo, ya que el profesor de Pociones no les había dejado limpiar el baño con magia…a su lado Ginny dejo salir una risa mientras limpiaba un lavamanos.

-Hey, menos queja y mas acción.- le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, Hermione la miro por unos segundos y luego le arrojo con fuerza el trapo…

-HERMIONE.- se quejo Ginny como el trapo sucio le había caído en la cara, la castaña se destornillaba en el suelo de la risa mientras veía la cara sucia de su amiga pelirroja…Ginny asintió en señal de venganza y agarro el cubo de agua sucia…pero digo sucia de muy sucia.

-Hermione.- llamo Ginny, la castaña abrió los ojos aun en el suelo…y recibió toda el agua sucia en el rostro y cuerpo…y fue la oportunidad de Ginny de partirse de la risa…al ver a la castaña que tocia en el suelo.

-GINNY… ¿Cómo me haces esto? Yo tengo una reputación que mantener.- le grito Hermione a la pelirroja que seguía riendo sujetándose de un lavamanos…Hermione se levanto del suelo todo sucia y se acercó a la pelirroja que leía.

-Abrazo de oso.- grito la castaña, Ginny negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pensase en alejarse Hermione ya la había abrazado…mojando a la pelirroja y ensuciándola de paso y allí se quedaron ambas…riendo y limpiando como las dos mejores amigas que eran.

Porque a donde fuera Hermione, iría Ginny…para cuidar a su amiga y ayudarla a conseguir que su vida fuera mejor…y de paso ayudarla con su futura novia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así no duden en escribirme su opinión en el gran box que aparecerá debajo…Saludos XD


	10. La cita

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**BipolarJL**: Ginny es la amiga que todas quisiéramos tener jejeje y si, estará muy difícil que dejen a Hermione tranquila. Gracias por el Review y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**GAMI184**: La relación de amistad entre Hermione y Ginny es solida, esa no la rompe nadie. ¿Traer malos entendidos? Ummm, puede ser jejeje. ¿El Draco zombie? Jejeje, con todo el dolor del alma diré que no…ese Draco no pertenece a este universo jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero te guste el cap. Saludos XD

**Hin**: Al fin le dio un beso de verdad jejeje, y vendrán muchos más. Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo que a mi me encanta que te encante jejeje. Extrañan un buen a Hermione, Ginny es una gran amiga…como diría la Hermione de mi historia, Ginny es más que una amiga es una hermana jijiji. Gracias por el Review y Saludos :)

**Leyla Dniz**: El capitulo de la cita ya esta aquí jejeje, espero que te guste, gracias por el Review y Saludos.

**Allen-Walker**: Que bueno que te hayas reído un rato jejeje, en definitiva que para la real Hermione que la sacasen de clase seria una pesadilla jejeje. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar un Review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**Demian1994**: ¿Qué haría Hermione sin Ginny? Creo que eso, en esta historia, no podría existir jejeje. Mas pronto de lo que parece Pansy estará a los pies de su castaña, y Hermione a los de su Slytherin. DRACO, ese si que dará para rato…un Malfoy no se rinde fácilmente jejeje y en compañía de Lavender…el dúo dinámico serán esos dos jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y…obviamente…saludos y besos para ti.

Quiero agradecer a ustedes seis por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un Review, para mi tienen mucho significado…por ustedes va el capitulo…espero que os guste y saben que pueden decirme con sinceridad lo que le ha parecido el capitulo.

Casi me olvido, un beso enorme a **Thestral212**…quien aunque no dejo Review me dejo su opinión mediante PM, que sepas que se agradece que te tomes el tiempo para hacerme saber tu opinión. Besos

Y este capitulo va dedicado para ustedes, espero que les guste…AMOR Y PAZ ES NAVIDAD…

**La cita**

En la mañana del día siguiente Ginny y Hermione acababan de terminar de limpiar los baños…ambas estaban sucias y cansadas, pero caminaban abrazadas por todo Hogwarts en dirección a la torre Griffindor…tal como dos hermanas.

-Le dirás a Pansy, que la cita será a las 8 de la noche…- le dijo Ginny a Hermione antes de que un a bostezo, signo de cansancio, escapara de sus labios. Hermione asintió casi dormida en el hombro de la pelirroja. Ginny recargo su cabeza en la de Hermione mientras cruzaban la puerta de la dama gorda, la cual les dijo hasta de lo que iban a morir.

Y ambas chicas comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de chicas, pero…no todo salió bien…Hermione coloco el pie en el lugar equivocado y se callo por las escaleras…de un tirón se le fue el sueño a Ginny, quien se giro a ver si su amiga estaba bien…una risa se construyo en la boca de su estomago al ver a su amiga.

Hermione estaba al final de las escaleras, desparramada, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, una pierna en el ultimo escalón de la escalera y el otro doblado. Ginny no pudo aguantarse y estallo en carcajadas, sentándose en las escaleras y agarrándose la tripa que comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerza con que reía.

-La madre que te vuelva a parir Ginny…deja de reír y ayúdame.- se quejo la castaña que no sabia ni como levantarse del suelo, no porque se hubiese dado un golpe, de lugares más altos se había caído y seguía como un Roble. Ginny seguía riendo, roja de la risa y doblada sobre si misma.

-No jajaja, le diré a mi madre jajaja que jajaja la estas….hay me meo.- dijo entre carcajadas la pelirroja intentando levantarse, pero sin mucho éxito ya que seguía riendo…

-¡Ginebra Weasley…ven a ayudarme!- le grito Hermione a la pelirroja, Ginny bajo las escaleras entre risas y retorcijones y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse del suelo. La castaña miro a la pelirroja acusadoramente y esta solo intento contener su risa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al fin Ginny, sus ojos lagrimeaban por la intensa risa que había tenido hace algunos segundos. Hermione le dedico una mirada a Ginny y luego levanto el mentón mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto…detrás de ella iba Ginny quien intentaba no volver a reírse.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? Oye…si no me hablas no preparo la cita.- le chantajeo la pelirroja a la castaña, Hermione se giro con el entrecejo fruncido y el gesto molesto…esto solo le saco una risa a Ginny. Su amiga no servía para molestarse con nadie, esa aptitud no le quedaba.

-¿Estas molesta? Hay la bebe se molesto…no seas dramática Hermione, si me hubiese caído yo, tu te estarías riendo.- se quejo la pelirroja, Hermione se quedo pensativa por lo que parecieron segundos y luego dejo salir una sonrisa antes de abrazar a Ginny de los hombros.

-Todo lo correspondiente a la cita debe estar perfecto Ginny, no inventes mucho…solo algo bonito, simple, pero que se vea que me esforcé, algo bien decorado, una mesa bien decorada, una champaña de la mejor…- comenzó a enumerar Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras se imaginaba el escenario.

-Detente un minuto Hermione… ¿No pediste una cama? Realmente esta enamorada.- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretoncito cariñoso a la mejilla de la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una risa risueña y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto.

La siguiente mañana era soleada, no había mucho sol, pero tampoco había lluvia…Hogwarts era alumbrado por los destellos naranjas que viajaban por entre las nubes, el aire era un tanto frio…como siempre a mediados de noviembre. La mayoría de los jóvenes de Hogwarts estaban despertando, uno que otro caminaba presuroso a su cuarto a bañarse, alguno debía estar desvelado y otro no quería levantarse de su cama…dispuesto a continuar con el hermoso sueño que estuviese teniendo.

Pansy estaba saliendo de su cuarto en lo alto de la torre Slytherin, su cabello sujeto en una bonita moña y su túnica cubriendo el hermoso traje con volandas que se había colocado. Mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón la chica de negros cabellos miraba fijamente una revista…prácticamente tenia la revista colocada frente a su rostro mientras caminaba.

-Buenos Días Pansy.- la saludo Ginny apareciendo en la esquina del pasillo, la pelinegra saco su mirada de la revista y miro con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja que se unía a ella para caminar hacia el gran salón. Caminaron por segundos en silencio antes de que Pansy comenzase a hablar sobre la revista que minutos antes había estado leyendo. Ginny la escuchaba y asentía levemente…Pansy era una persona encantadora…pero parecía una cotorra…abría la boca para hablar y no se callaba.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ginny cuando vio a la castaña aparecer con una sonrisa, Pansy dejo de hablar de inmediato y se giro a mirar a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, la castaña la miro embobada y se acercó a saludar de inmediato, le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja y miro fijamente a Pansy.

-Yo…tengo algo que hacer…por allá.- dijo Ginny antes de alejarse de ambas muchachas, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y miro de reojo el suelo, Pansy también sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña mirándola con ojos brillosos. Hermione subió la mirada hacia Pansy rápidamente y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Podría dormir mejor…digo…dormí muy bien.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente, Pansy dejo salir una risa nerviosa y lentamente dio un paso hacia Hermione, la castaña la miro fijamente en espera de alguna otra acción de parte de esa chica que le hacia perder el norte, el centro, esa chica por la que mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Y tu? ¿Dormiste bien?- le devolvió Hermione la pregunta mientras daba un paso mas cerca de Pansy, la morena sonrió dando otro paso, pero sin mirar a Hermione, quien dejo salir una pequeña risa ante la elocuente situación.

-Yo…hubiese dormido mejor si, si tu hubiese estado allí…- susurro Pansy a centímetros de Hermione, la castaña dejo salir una risa y termino con la distancia que las separaba…sujeto a Pansy de la cintura y acerco mas sus rostros. Sus alientos chocaron, sus ojos hicieron contacto…sus labios casi rozándose.

-No eras tu la que no quería estar conmigo en una cama.- le dijo de manera seductora la castaña, dejando salir una sexi sonrisa, Pansy le acaricio la mejilla a Hermione con la yema de sus dedos y dejo salir una sonrisa antes de humedecer sus labios lentamente.

-Yo soy la que no quiere follar con Hermione Granger…soy la que quiere ser la novia oficial y la única a la que desees hacerle el amor.- hablo Pansy a pocos centímetros de los labios de Hermione, la castaña respiraba por la boca y miraba fijamente los ojos de Pansy con emoción, la pelinegra coloco sus manos en el cuello de la castaña y esta agarro con mas firmeza su cintura.

-Me gusta tu cintura…puedo domarla con mis manos.- hablo Hermione con una sonrisa, Pansy rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta a su nena…porque Hermione seria su nena de ahora en adelante…suya y de nadie mas.

-No la domes tanto, que a mi…lo de ser pasiva no se me da muy bien.- hablo Pansy con media sonrisa antes de acabar con el poco espacio entre ella y Hermione…sus labios rosas entreabiertos chocando entre si…un suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña cuando Pansy pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar a la boca de Hermione.

-Por ti…puedo ser pasiva.- susurro Hermione dejando que Pansy entrase a su boca, la pelinegra sujeto mas firme a Hermione del cuello, la castaña subió sus manos por los costados y volvió a bajar hasta las caderas, siguió repitiendo la acción mientras unía su húmeda lengua a la de Pansy, quien dejo salir un pequeño quejido de agrado.

Luego de algunos segundos ambas chicas se alejaron, Pansy miro con una sonrisa a Hermione, quien respiraba profundamente, pero no dejaba de sonreír. La pelinegra se acomodó la túnica mirando de reojo a la castaña que miraba todos sus movimientos.

-¿Almorzamos?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione, la castaña la miro mojándose con su lengua los labios antes de dar un paso hacia Pansy.

-Podemos hacer lo que tu desees.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione pasando una mano por la cintura de Pansy, la pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa y antes de comenzar a caminar se giro a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Soy mas que puras ganas de follarme?- le pregunto Pansy mirando a los profundos ojos color chocolate de Hermione, la castaña sonrió y asintió acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente.

-Te lo voy a demostrar en nuestra cita…por cierto, será a las ocho de la noche…- le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione mientras reanudaban su caminata hacia el gran salón.

-Huy, tengo una cita…tengo que salir con destellos.- dijo en tono bromista Pansy, sacándole una risa a Hermione.

-Me conformo con que vengas.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa…mirando enamorada a la pelinegra.

Había anochecido con una rapidez impresionante, Ginny iba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa arreglando todo para la cita de Hermione. La castaña se encontraba en su cuarto probándose todos los atuendos que se le ocurrían…pero no lograba encontrar algo que fuera decente para colocarse.

-Hermione…Ya tengo todo preparado, será en el viejo salón de Pociones…ya lo he limpiado y e acomodado todo...ayy es como un cuento de esos, los Muggles…esos que esta la princesa y su príncipe azul…solo que aquí es la princesa y su princesa azul claro esta.- hablo Ginny entrando al cuarto de la castaña.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ginny al ver el desastre que era esa habitación y en medio de la cama, rodeada de montones de ropa, estaba Hermione en ropa interior cubriéndose la cara de manera desesperada. Ginny se mordía el labio aguantándose las ganas de estallar en risas.

-¡No me queda nada bien! Y lo que me queda bien me hace parecer una puta…no quiero que ella piense que quiero que terminemos en la cama, y he engordado kilos Ginny…- hablo con desesperación la castaña levantándose de la cama, Ginny levanto una ceja al ver el rostro de Hermione y mas al escuchar sus palabras.

-Si tu has engordado kilos, yo no entro en ninguno de los vestidos que compre el año pasado.- se burlo Ginny sabiendo que su amiga estaba exagerando…Hermione seguía igual de delgada que siempre, siendo una loba, mantener su peso era muy fácil.

-¡Ginny! No miento, mira…mira.- dijo la castaña parándose frente a Ginny y señalando su plano abdomen, Ginny levanto una ceja y miro perdida a Hermione.

-Tienes una barriga plana y tonificada… ¿Qué mas quieres?- pregunto una confundida pelirroja. Hermione la miro sin una pisca de humor y se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Eso…ves esos chichos que me cuelgan, estoy horrible…yo sabia que si dejaba mis ejercicios engordaría.- dijo Hermione señalando el espejo, Ginny la miro completamente perdida y luego se acercó a Hermione.

-Hermione…sabes que estas delgada, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua…anda vamos a escogerte un bonito traje y vas a ver como se le cae la baba a Pansy al verte.- le dijo Ginny a su mejor amiga, Hermione la miro y luego asintió antes de abrazar a su pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en la torre Slytherin Pansy estaba frente al espejo, en sus manos sostenía dos trajes…uno rojo completamente ceñido a su cintura y con un buen escote y otro azul royal completamente ceñido pero no tenia un escote tan escandaloso como el rojo, en conjunto con unos pantalones leggins (mallas) blancos.

-En definitiva el azul, el rojo es como queriendo decir…tómame soy toda tuya y…no…no quiero terminar en su cama…mejor nada de tentaciones.- se dijo Pansy a ella misma antes de dejar el traje rojo perdido en la cama y comenzar a colocarse los leggins (mallas) blancos.

Eran las 7: 55, Hermione le había dicho a Pansy, mediante lechuza, donde era la cita…y allí se encontraba la castaña, en aquel lugar que antes había sido el salón de Pociones. El lugar estaba iluminado solo por unas velas que flotaban en el techo, en medio de la habitación una mesa circular cubierta por un mantel blanco, a un lado la botella de champaña estaba en un bol de metal con hielo. Una vela en medio de la mesa y Hermione estaba parada al lado de la mesa.

Al final la castaña se había colocado un bonito traje color chocolate, ceñido completamente a su cuerpo y dejando su espalda a la vista, su cabello castaño caía suavemente por sus hombros como cortina, sus ojos sombreados ligeramente y sus labios de un dulce rosa brilloso. En conjunto con el traje traía unas bonitas pulseras negras y pantallas del mismo color…unos tacones de cinco pulgadas que quedaban a la vista porque el traje era a mitad de muslo y dejaba sus piernas completamente a la vista.

Hermione estaba allí de pie desde las 7:30…perfeccionando todo, nada podía salir mal…se decía la castaña mentalmente mientras volvía a tocarse el cabello. Y entonces un pequeño ruido en la puerta, el corazón de Hermione prácticamente dejo de latir por algunos segundos…le temblaban las manos ligeramente…y un sudor frio le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Pansy entro lentamente a aquel salón, cuando entro cerro la puerta tras ella y se fijo en la castaña delante de ella. Hermione la miro y se quedo inmóvil contemplando a la mujer frente a ella…Pansy llevaba el ceñido traje azul roya hasta mitad de muslo, sus piernas cubiertas por unas mallas blancas que acentuaban cada curva, alguno que otro accesorio en combinación y unos tacones altos, su cabello en cortina hasta las puntas donde cogía una pequeña vuelta en la parte de adelante.

-Estas hermosa.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa, pero sin mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Pansy, quien dio un paso hacia Hermione sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tu también te ves hermosa.- hablo Pansy y cuando iba a dar otro paso su tacón derecho no cedió al movimiento, Pansy miro el suelo y luego miro a Hermione. La castaña la miraba sin entender que sucedía allí…así que dio un paso hacia Pansy…

-Eso es… ¿Pegamento?- pregunto Pansy sin podérselo creer, sus tacones se habían quedado pegados al suelo…eso debía ser una broma. Esos tacones eran nuevos, recién se los había enviado su tía.

-Yo…Dios, eso no estaba allí…déjame ayudarte.- dijo la castaña acercándose, Pansy saco sus pies de los tacones y dio un pequeño salto hasta quedar de pie en el suelo sin pegamento. Hermione la miro apenada, Pansy solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Oye, no es justo que yo este descalza y tu no…así que…si puedes.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa para quitarle la importancia al asunto, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa agradecida y se comenzó a sacar los tacones para estar en las mismas condiciones que Pansy.

-Pues… ¿Tu dirás?-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione se quedo mirándola por lo que parecieron minutos, pero luego salió del aturdimiento y le pidió a Pansy que se sentara…

-Gracias.- susurro Pansy cuando Hermione le ayudo a sentarse y le acomodo la silla. La castaña sonrió y se sentó frente a Pansy…el silencio reino en la habitación por minutos…Pansy miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa y esta le devolvía la sonrisa de vuelta.

-Joder…- gimió Hermione levantándose de la mesa y recordando que la comida estaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación, Pansy dejo salir una risa mientras miraba a la castaña levantarse de la mesa y rápidamente la imito.

-No, tu siéntate…por favor.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra al ver que Pansy se levantaba para ayudarle.

-No seas tonta Hermione, anda te ayudo.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, la castaña le agradeció con la mirada y ambas tardaron segundos en acomodar la comida en la mesa y volverse a sentar…Hermione sonrojada y Pansy sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

Cuando se sentaron Pansy se quedo mirando a Hermione y esta recargo su codo en la mesa y miro embobada a la pelinegra. Una risa se le escapo a Pansy al ver que la castaña la miraba embobada, Hermione sonrió…olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.

-Hermione… ¿Brindamos?- le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione salió de su aturdimiento momentáneo y tomo la champaña sonrojada…Pansy miro como Hermione la abría con una sonrisa y…

-Hermione ten cuidado.- le dijo la pelinegra, demasiado tarde…la champaña había echo espuma y toda esta había caído sobre el traje de la castaña…el rostro de Hermione era…pasaba de incredulidad a vergüenza…pero Pansy solo dejo escapar una risa porque notaba la inexperiencia de Hermione en el tema de las citas…y saber que la castaña hacia ese esfuerzo por ella le llenaba de amor y comprensión por la castaña.

-Hay Hermione no puedo.- hablo Pansy antes de estallar en carcajadas, la castaña dejo salir una sonrisa y también rompió en risa, no iba a llorar…solo le quedaba reírse de si misma…esa era la peor cita del mundo, pensó Hermione…para Pansy esa era la mejor cita que había tenido.

-¿Todavía quieres champaña?- le pregunto la castaña a la pelinegra, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y asintió…la castaña le sirvió en la copa y luego se sirvió a si misma…luego se apuntó con su varita y seco su traje de un movimiento. Pansy tomo la copa en su mano derecha y la alzo hasta la altura de su hombro, Hermione la imito rápidamente.

-¿Por qué quieres brindar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Mmm, brindemos por estar aquí, juntas…porque…porque esta es la cita más especial de mi vida.-dijo Pansy, dejando escapar una pequeña risa al final de la oración, Hermione la acompaño en su risa, chocaron sus copas y ambas dieron un trago antes de dejar las copas de lado.

-Espero que te guste la comida.- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. La pelinegra miro el plato por algunos minutos, atún rojo a la plancha acompañado de una ensalada de brotes…se veía delicioso, pero no parecía ser el tipo de comida que llenara el apetito de Hermione.

Ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio, solo mirándose o regalándose sonrisas… los minutos pasaban, Hermione movía la pierna izquierda por debajo de la mesa golpeando suavemente la de Pansy, la pelinegra reconocía el movimiento como un acto nervioso por parte de la castaña y eso le saco una tierna sonrisa.

-Falta el postre…cierra los ojos…- le pidió Hermione a Pansy cuando hubieron terminado de comer, la pelinegra cerro los ojos con una sonrisa mientras Hermione colocaba el postre en la mesa…eran dos deliciosas copas de nata con nueces…

-abre la boca…- le dijo suavemente la castaña a Pansy, la pelinegra dejo salir una risa y lentamente abrió la boca…la castaña llevo una cucharada a la boca de Pansy con una sonrisa y esta la comió, segundos después la pelinegra abrió los ojos asustada.

-Hermione... ¿Que lleva eso?- pregunto asustada la pelinegra, Hermione la miro sin entender que pasaba, pero no hablo porque vio que Pansy miraba el postre con los ojos abiertos.

-Me pica.- se quejo Pansy rascándose el cuello insistentemente, Hermione miro a Pansy levantando una ceja.

-¿Son nueces?- pregunto Pansy sin dejar de rascarse el cuello, el cual ya comenzaba a parecer medio hinchado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Hermione a la pelinegra levantándose de su silla y acercándose a Pansy, quien ya no hablaba solo se rascaba el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y su rostro ya comenzaba a hincharse.

-Hermione…llévame a la enfermería.- le pidió Pans a la castaña sin dejar se rascarse con desesperación. Hermione asintió y la cargo en volandas para salir de allí hacia la enfermería lo mas rápido posible.

Y allí se encontraba Hermione, sentada fuera de la enfermería en espera de Pansy…llevaba diez minutos sintiéndose la chica con mas mala suerte en el mundo, todo le salía mal…todo había sido desastre tras desastre. Al fin la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Pansy salió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hermione levantándose rápidamente del suelo, Pansy le dedico una gran sonrisa y asintió.

-Si, solo que soy alérgica a las nueces…no pasa nada…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar. El silencio volvió a estar entre ambas, Hermione no sabia que decir…había organizado todo eso para pedirle que fuera su novia, pero después de todos los desastre no tenia cara para hacerle la pregunta.

-Hermione… ¿Cuándo me lo vas a preguntar?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña, Hermione se detuvo a mitad de pasillo mirando sorprendida a la pelinegra que la miraba sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Es que…yo pensé que…como había salido todo mal, que mejor ni debía preguntar.- dijo la castaña sonrojada, Pansy le dedico una gran sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente.

-Todo ha salido perfecto Hermione, la mejor cita que he tenido…porque ha sido contigo y has hecho todo lo posible por que fuera perfecta.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione pasando sus dedos por los castaños cabellos que ya comenzaban a rizarse.

-Pansy…tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa, Pansy sonrió y asintió sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-claro que si.- dijo Pansy y luego se acercó a Hermione y la beso, la castaña recibió el beso emocionada, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Pansy mientras esta colocaba sus manos en el cuello de Hermione. Y tal vez esa no había sido la cita perfecta, pero había sido una cita especial…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado. No dudéis en dejar un Review diciéndome lo que les ha parecido el capitulo o lo que ustedes creen que sucederá mas adelante, jejeje.

Saludos

AMOR Y PAZ EN NAVIDAD


	11. ¿Son humanos y lobos a la vez?

NUEVO CAPITULO

**GAMI184**: El Draco zombi es más mejor que este jejeje…Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo Saludos XD

**BipolarJL**: Si, tuvo muy mala suerte en la cita… ¿Cuándo se enterara Pansy de que Hermione es Ummei? Ummm léete el cap. de hoy y veras como se responde tu pregunta con una gran duda (Ni yo me entendí) jejeje Gracias por el Review y Saludos.

**Leyla Dniz**: ¿Enserio? La alergia a las nueces es muy común y sí, eso de las alergias es horrible…yo tengo un primo que es alérgico al pescado y se lo dieron a comer como broma y…se ha puesto, hubo que llevarlo al médico. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el cap. de hoy…Besos.

**Thestral212**: Creo que todos sintieron un poco de lastima por Herms…todo le salió al revés jejeje, excepto su noviazgo con Pansy. A Pansy le aplica perfectamente tu dicho…ella fue feliz con las cosas simples que Hermione creo sin darse cuenta. Si, una cita muy inusual jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besazos guapa.

**Allen-walker**: ¿El pegamento Ginny? Noo, la contestación a tu pregunta esta en este capítulo...muy, pero muy contestada, espero que te guste jeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Gracias por el Review y espero que el cap. de hoy te guste como mínimo…lo mismo que el de ayer. Besos

**Demian1994**: Si la cita (Im) perfecta jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos y besos.

¿Son humanos y lobos a la vez?

La siguiente mañana no tardó en llegar, era Sábado por lo que cierta morena decidió levantarse temprano e ir a visitar a Hagrid. Mientras caminaba por el extenso patio de Hogwarts rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid Pansy fue consiente de un enorme lobo negro entrando al bosque seguido de otro más pequeño color crema.

La morena frunció el entrecejo, no era normal que hubiesen tantos lobos en Hogwarts, si muy bien Ummei era inofensiva…y no tanto porque la otra noche se la había querido comer…Pansy detuvo su andar y se quedó observando el rincón por el cual los lobos habían desaparecido…tanto así que no se percató cuando Hagrid se paró a su lado.

-Esos lobos… ¿Le llaman la atención?- pregunto el semi-gigante, Pansy grito el nombre de Hagrid y se llevó la mano al pecho al girarse a mirar al hombre. La morena se había llevado el susto del año con ese semi-gigante.

-Si…es que son extraños.- comento Pansy mientras ayudaba a Hagrid con unos pedazos de madera que el hombre llevaba hacia su cabaña, Hagrid miro hacia el bosque prohibido…en sus ojos Pansy pudo ver un brillo de saber mucho, saber más de lo que los demás profesores de Hogwarts sabían.

-¿Extraños? ¿En qué sentido Pansy?- pregunto Hagrid, Pansy se mordió el labio pensativa, ella tenía un pensamiento rondando su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero mientras más pensaba en esa idea más descabellada le parecía…cada vez más descabellada que el segundo anterior.

-Es que…parecen…no se…no crea que estoy loca, es solo…que…parecen humanos…- dijo la pelinegra, Hagrid dejo salir un fuerte risa…Pansy se mordió el labio…ya esperaba esa acción, parecía tonto lo que acababa de decir…no…no parecía tonto, era ilógico.

-Eres muy lista Pansy, creo que si el señor Dumbledore fuese tan listo como tu…esos lobos no estarían en Hogwarts, hay que agradecer que solo tú te has dado cuenta.- le dijo Hagrid a Pansy antes de comenzar a colocar los troncos en el suelo…la morena lo miro sorprendida…¿Estaba dándole Hagrid la razón? ¿Entonces si eran hombres y mujeres lobos? ¿Y se transformaban en cualquier momento?

-Hagrid… ¿Tengo la razón?- pregunto Pansy colocando el pedazo de madera que había estado sosteniendo en el suelo, Hagrid la miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a tararear una canción…tal como si Pansy no hubiese preguntado nada.

Lejos de allí Hermione y Ginny caminaban una al lado de la otra rumbo al Gran salón, Hermione le contaba a la pelirroja como todo había sido imperfecto pero había terminado de una manera perfecta.

-¿Pegamento? ¿De dónde rayos? Trapee el piso por una hora para que quedara reluciente…. ¿De dónde rayos salió el pegamento?- pregunto una muy molesta Ginny, ella se había matado creando la cita perfecta y todo había salido al revés… ¿Era una broma? Nada había salido bien…bueno…solo que Hermione Y Pansy se hicieron novias al final.

-No sé de donde salió Gin, pero allí estaba…tenías que ver la cara de Pansy cuando se le pegaron los tacones al pegamento…nuevos Ginny…eran nuevos.- le contesto Hermione a la pelirroja con un tono de: y para colmo. Ginny suspiro, intentando que su coraje disminuyera…si ella se enteraba de quien había echado el pegamento a la persona no le iría muy bien.

-Y luego el postre…es alérgica Ginny…alérgica a las nueces y yo allí voy y le digo que cierre los ojos y le hago comerse una cucharada del postre que magníficamente tiene nueces…putas nueces…no las vuelvo a comer.- le dice Hermione a la pelirroja, Ginny frunce el entrecejo ante ese comentario de su castaña amiga.

-¿Alérgica? No puede ser.- dijo en un susurro Gin, sigue con un gesto pensativo.

-Si puede ser, y es…por un momento me asuste pensé que se estaba ahogando y…luego hinchándose y no sabes el susto que pase.- susurra la castaña suspirando al pensar en que eso ya había pasado y que por suerte todo había terminado perfectamente increíblemente bien.

-Pero…yo hable con Lavender, ella me dijo que para postre preparara algo que contuviera nueces porque a Pansy le encantaría, y ella se está pasando con Pansy últimamente…pensé que la misma Pansy se lo había dicho.- hablo Ginny mirando seria a Hermione, la castaña miro a la pelirroja y luego se tocó pensativa el mentón.

-Lavender…como no lo pensé antes…es una zorra vengativa.- murmuro bajo su propio aliento Hermione, ¿Cómo había podido creer que la zorra de Lavender le perdonaría? Había sido una ingenua al pensar eso…Lavender es una maldita rencorosa.

Flash Back- un año atrás-

Era una nueva mañana en Hogwarts, dos cuerpos reposaban desnudos sobre una cama…Hermione y lavender…una en la esquina derecha de la cama y la otra en la esquina izquierda. La primera en abrir los ojos fue la rubia…y con una sonrisa se arrastró hacia la castaña para acariciar el contorno de aquella figura.

-Guapa despierta.- susurro la rubia, lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Lavender…la rubia le dio un beso en los labios y Hermione respondió con toda esa pasión que ella tenía para todas las chicas.

-Ummm….me gusta saber que de todas me elegiste a mi.- susurro Lavender con una sonrisa, entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Hermione y se alejó rápidamente de la rubia mirándola muy seriamente.

-¿Elegirte? ¿Sabes que esto es de una noche verdad?- le pregunto Hermione a Lavender, la cara de la rubia cambio drásticamente ante ese último comentario…ella…ella había pensado que ella era la definitiva para Hermione Jean Granger.

-¿Qué? ¿De una noche? Pero…- comenzó a decir Lavender, Hermione al escuchar esas palabras se levantó de la cama murmurando palabras inentendibles y negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba su ropa por el suelo.

-Te lo dije Lavender, no me ato a nadie…te dije que lo pensaras…y ahora me dices eso, no es que no sé porque te creí.- comenzó a decir una seria Hermione mientras se colocaba el pantalón sin subirse siquiera la cremallera.

-No…Hermione, lo siento, yo comprendo…no te vayas. Anda ven… ¿Un mañanero?- pregunto con una sonrisa seductora Lavender mientras metía su mano dentro del pantalón de la castaña, Hermione sonrió y se acercó a besar a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No…ahí lo dejamos…tú quieres a alguien con quien despertar todas las mañanas…yo solo quiero follar.- hablo Hermione colocándose la camisa y alejándose de la rubia.

-Espero que sigamos siendo amigas Lavender.- susurro Hermione antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Fin Flash Back

-Es que…deja que la vea…le voy a sacar lo cabellos.- hablo Ginny molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía Lavender a tanto? Era una maldita desgraciada… y esa sí que se la iba a pagar a la pelirroja…mira que intentar arruinarle la cita a Hermione.

-No lo puedo creer…que yo entiendo que siga dolida…pero…joder, atentar contra Pansy…eso de las alergias es muy complicado…pero a Lavender le vale gorro…es que…si le llega a pasar algo a mi novia, entonces sí, Lavender tendrá que esconderse debajo de las piedras.- hablo una molesta Hermione, Ginny asintió…ella estaba de acuerdo al 100% con Hermione.

-No… si es que…las mujeres dolidas son de lo peor, que maldita, es que me da coraje…tienes que ir y decirle algo Hermione, porque si no lo haces tú, lo tendré que hacer yo.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña, Hermione asintió, ella sabía que tenía que pararle los pies a Lavender.

-No te preocupes…yo hablare con ella…pero…en estos momentos solo quiero ver a mi novia.- hablo con una sonrisa Hermione mientras ambas llegaban al Gran Salón, y al entrar Hermione busco a su chica con la mirada, pero…ni rastro de ella.

-Tal vez se levantó temprano…- hablo Ginny al ver el gesto algo decaído de Hermione al no ver a su reciente novia, de la que se moría por presumir delante de todos que ella tenía a la chica perfecta a su lado, solo para ella.

-Vamos a sentarnos.- le dijo Ginny a la pelirroja, Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa Griffindor. Cuando se sentaron Ron y Harry las saludaron…Hermione saludo al pelirrojo con un golpe en la espalda y a Harry arrojándole un pedazo de pan.

-Ya mismo llega.- se dijo internamente Hermione y comenzó a servirse comida, mientras comía Hermione tenía un ojo en la entrada…quería ver a Pansy tan pronto apareciera…y apareció…cuando Hermione levanto una cucharada de avena para llevársela a la boca Pansy apareció en la entrada vestida con una mini-falda, unas botas negras y una camisa roja.

La boca de Hermione cayo abierta tan pronto la vio, Ginny delante de ella supo que Pansy había llegado porque solo ella dejaba así a la castaña, Harry contuvo la risa al ver el rostro tonto de su amiga.

-Hermione…- dijo Ronald cuando vio que la castaña derramaría la cuchara de avena sobre su camisa, pero demasiado tarde…la avena ya manchaba la camisa de Hermione….y lo más gracioso era que la castaña ni enterada…ella seguía mirando a Pansy.

Y Pansy al fin la vio, la morena le dedico una sonrisa y le giño el ojo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su mesa…Hermione la siguió mientras caminaba y dejo la cuchara caer en la mesa mientras la seguía mirando…

-Hermione…has el favor de dejar de mirarla de esa manera, de limpiar tu camisa y de terminar tu desayuno.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña intentando no sonar burlona…pero era solo ver a la castaña y daban ganas de reírse de ella…es que era tan elocuente ver a Hermione tan enamorada.

-Emmm…lo siento.- susurro Hermione volviendo en sí y mirando su camisa manchada, limpiándola con una movida de su varita antes de comenzar a terminar su tan delicioso desayuno con una rapidez inimaginable.

-Hermione…te vas a hogar niña…que comas más rápido no hará que el tiempo vuele.- le dijo Harry al ver que su amiga comía rápido y observaba hacia la mesa Slytherin fijamente…Hermione no contesto…ni siquiera había escuchado a su amigo moreno.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Slytherin Pansy estaba sentada junto a Davies y Daphne comiendo su harina de maíz con una sonrisa y mirando a Hermione, sonriendo al ver que Hermione también la miraba.

-Wow…que les ha dado duro.- escucho Pansy un murmuro, pero ignoro eso…no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, sabía que muchos hablarían mal de su relación con Hermione, las chicas porque deseaban que Hermione siguiese como antes…y los chicos por envidia.

Luego de algunos minutos Pansy se levantó de su silla y no dejo de mirar a Hermione hasta que llego a la puerta del Gran Salón…Hermione al verla levantarse le dio un trago a su jugo de manzanas y se levantó de su silla rápidamente.

-¿Hermione a dónde vas?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione, pero la castaña ya había prácticamente llegado a la puerta del Gran Salón. Harry dejo salir una risa mirando burlesco a Ginny…la pelirroja lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Te burlas moreno? ¿Sabes? No tendrás besos en una semana.- hablo Ginny cortándole la risa al moreno y siguiendo con su comida, el que rompió en risas ahora fue Ronald…mirando con burla a su amigo moreno, Harry le lanzo un pedazo de pan para que dejase de burlarse y el pelirrojo le arrojo el jugo antes de romper en más risas, ahora acompañado por su hermana pelirroja.

Al salir del Gran Salón Hermione busco a Pansy con la mirada, pero no la encontraba…se mordió nerviosa el labio y camino unos pasos, una sonrisa se le escapó al sentir unos labios abrazándola y pensó que era Pansy.

-Quería darte un beso.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Pansy seguramente le concedería su deseo.

-¿A si? ¿Me lo pides a mi o a la zorra que te abraza?- pregunto Pansy parada detrás de Hermione, pero no abrazándola…Hermione se giró asustada y al ver que la que la abrazara era Cho Chang se sintió confundida…y más al ver a Pansy unos pasos más detrás con un gesto más que seria.

-Yo te doy el beso encantada.- le dijo Cho a Hermione con una sonrisa, la castaña seguía sorprendida… ¿La vida me odia?...se preguntó internamente Hermione…todo lo malo le pasaba a ella, maldita suerte.

-Pansy no es lo que parece, que yo pensaba que eras tú cariño.- le dijo Hermione a Pansy con ojos sinceros, Pansy asintió y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar seria a Cho, miro a Hermione y luego a la asiática…su mirada exigía una presentación en todas las de la leía. Hermione entendió a la perfección, ella no sabía hacer eso, pero la haría lo mejor posible.

-Cho…quiero que sepas que…que Pansy ahora es mi novia, así que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi.- le dijo Hermione a la asiática, los ojos de Cho se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, Hermione sabía que toda la escuela se enteraría de eso en menos de una hora…de eso se encargaba Cho Chang.

-Lo siento Pansy, que yo no sabía que eran novias… yo en eso de parejas no entro.- dijo Cho como una disculpa hacia la pelinegra, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa, feliz de ver que por lo menos Cho Chang no era como las otras chicas de Hogwarts.

-Bueno pues, te llevas a una increíble persona Pansy…adiós.- les dijo Cho antes de alejarse de allí a paso orgulloso…Hermione miro a Pansy con una sonrisa y la pelinegra le regreso la sonrisa feliz…más que feliz al saberse presentada como la novia.

-Eso ha estado muy genial Hermione.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa a la castaña envolviendo sus manos por los hombros de Hermione, acercando así sus cuerpos…Hermione sonrió y sujeto con firmeza a Pansy de la cintura antes de unir sus labios en un beso. Sus lenguas no tardaron en salir al encuentro de la otra, Hermione sonrió en el beso…feliz de estar con Pansy.

-Oye Hermione, quiero hacerte una pregunta…- hablo Pansy cuando se alejaron, Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el hall de entrada. Pansy tomo la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban y la castaña dejo salir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- le pregunto Hermione a la pelinegra mientras caminaban, Pansy miro hacia delante pensando en su pregunta…no sabía si debería preguntarle a su novia…pero Hermione llevaba muchos años en Hogwarts y tal vez sabía algo sobre ese tema…solo era un tal vez, pero era mejor que nada.

-Pues mira, es sobre un tema relacionado con algo un poco raro verdad, no vayas a creer que estoy loca.- dijo Pansy rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, Hermione le sonrió dándole valor para hablar.

-Es que, hace unos días me encontré con una loba blanca en las gradas verdad, yo le puse nombre y todo…la vi dos o tres veces…pero me daba la impresión de que era humana, cosa loca lose, pero esta mañana vi dos lobos más entrando al bosque…hable con Hagrid y el como que insinuó que eran hombre y mujeres lobos y… ¿Tú crees que lo sean…o solo son lobos?- le pregunto la pelinegra a Hermione.

La castaña se mordió el labio, se moría por decirle a Pansy que ella era Ummei, pero…las reglas de los lobos eran muy claras…si alguien en Hogwarts se enteraba de eso podrían estar en peligro…por eso estaba prohibido que alguien supiese que eran mujeres y hombres lobos…porque entonces los obligarían a tomar la poción matalobos…Pero es Pansy…se dijo Hermione…desearía que Ginny estuviese aquí y me dijese que hacer…

-¿Qué piensas Hermione? Se me sincera.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione mirándola profundamente a los ojos, Hermione se preparó para responder. No estaba segura de lo que respondería, pero tenia que responder.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Le dirá Hermione? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo jejeje.

DEJEN REVIWS EN EL BOX DE ABAJO: SON GRATIS.

SALUDOS


	12. Discusiones Dobles Besos y algo mas

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Leyla Dniz: **¿Casi te da el patatús? jejeje, espero que no. ¿Qué responderá Herms? Tendrás que leer para averiguarlo. Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el capítulo. Happy Merry Christmas.

**BipolarJL: **¿Eran lobos buenos o malos? Ummm, eso se sabrá más adelante jeje. ¿Le dirá? Tendrás que leer para saber eso. ¿Aparecer Ginny? Ummm tal vez…SII… a Lavender se le vienen muchos problemas encima jajá. ¿La reacción de Draco? En este cap. la sabrás. Gracias por el RR Happy Merry Christmas.

**Allen-walker: **No sabía decir no, pero ya como que aprendió jejeje, tenía dos opciones…aprender o aprender jejeje. ¿Le dirá sobre los lobos? Cuando leas lo sabrás. ¿Cuántas historias escribo? Jejeje wow…no las cuento, pero creo que unas cuantas jejeje. Gracias por e Review Felices** fiestas.**

**Guest: **Realmente no sabía que eras el mismo de la otra historia, porque Jutes puede ser cualquiera…pero si le dejas un nombrecito... como: Blue, col, cualquier cosa. Pues sabría que eres tu jejeje. Pero de todos modos, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar Review, realmente se agradece. Espero te agrade el cap. Felices fiestas.

**Demian1994: **¿Qué hará Hermione? Creo que tendrás que leer para saberlo, y si, es algo como el juramente inquebrantable…se supone que nadie debe saber que ellos no toman la poción matalobos. Siii, el amor es hermoso pero dífila. Gracias por el Review. Y felices fiestas.

**GAMI184: **No creo que llegue Ginny (Ups lo dije) ¿Draco secuestrado? Jejeje creo que eso sería un tanto imposible, y menos por zombis que se escapan de otra historia a capturarlo jajaja. Bueno Draco aparecerá en el cap., estaba muy perdido pero ya reapareció jejeje. Gracias por el Review y felices fiestas.

**Thestral212: **Si fue Lavender…yo te ayudo a Lincharla jajaja. Ummm, tendrás que leer para saber si la pegaste con tu teoría jejeje… ¿Invitarla a su casa? Eso me lo pensare jeje xp. "peligro, peligro" jejeje, Cho no es como las demás. Y supero el primer mal entendido jejeje. Gracias por le Review y Happy Merry Christmas.

**Hin: **Están Juntitas, pero no revuelvas ni envueltas (Todavía) jejeje. ¿Le dirá? Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás, ¿Dumbledore saberlo? Puede ser que se haga el que no lo sabe….no estoy muy segura (Tengo amnesia crónica) jejeje. Gracias por el lugar y Happy Merry Christmas.

**Bueno…espero que os guste el capítulo y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCUSIONES DOBLES; BESOS CON ALGO MÁS**

-Yo…Pansy…yo creo que no podrían ser…debo estudiar un poco el asunto y luego te daré una respuesta clara.- hablo Hermione mirando el suelo de reojo, Pansy miro a Hermione con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Bueno…tengo un plan que he estado ideando desde la mañana. Cuando yo me vuelva a ver con Ummei, podría ser esta noche, podría esconderme y seguirla…así podre saber si es una persona o simplemente me estoy montando una película mental.- le conto la pelinegra, Hermione asintió…sabiendo que Ummei no aparecería en un tiempo.

-Esa es una…idea genial.- comento Hermione, ambas se detuvieron en la sombra de un árbol…Pansy fue la primera en sentarse y Hermione no tardo en tenderse en la yerba y recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Pansy, la pelinegra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras la castaña sonreía.

-Hay veces, que extraño a mis antiguos amigos…digo…ya estoy completamente adaptada a Hogwarts, pero siempre me quedara la sospecha de que hubiese pasado si jamás hubiese venido aquí.- le comento Pansy a Hermione, la castaña la miro…no se quería imaginar un mundo sin Pansy…ella era feliz desde que Pansy había llegado.

-Creo que, yo sé lo que hubiese pasado; jamás me hubieses conocido y en estos momentos seguirías siendo novia de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A claro, Paola…original por cierto.- comento la morena, triste en un principio, pero terminando con un tonito de desagrado hacia Paola…Pansy miro a Hermione sin entender porque la castaña hablaba así de una chica que no conocía.

-¿Eso ha sido contra Paola o…ha sido solo mi impresión?- pregunto Pansy acariciándole ahora el cuello a Hermione…rozando el hombro con la yema de sus dedos. Hermione miro hacia el cielo, no quería mirar a Pansy y que esta comprobase que sus palabras iban unidas a unas punzadas de celos que le entraban al pensar en la exnovia de Pansy…la primera en todo.

-No me agrada que pienses en Paola, o que te imagines un futuro con ella.- hablo Hermione como esa niña caprichosa que ha pedido un pony para navidad y su padre le trae un perro. Pansy solo dejo salir una risa y adentro su mano en la camisa de Hermione…comenzando a acariciar el abdomen de la castaña.

-Pues…no es que quiera que te molestes, pero deberías saber que Paola es parte de un hermoso pasado y siempre la recordare…siempre sentiré algo muy bonito por ella. Pero, lo que siento por ti también es algo hermoso…tu eres mi presente Hermione, Paola solo es mi pasado.- le dice Pansy a Hermione, la castaña tiembla al contacto de los dedos de Pansy en su plano abdomen.

-Yo pensaba que…nada de tocarnos por el momento.- susurro Hermione, Pansy sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de Hermione para poder atrapar los labios de la castaña sin tener que sacar su mano de dentro de la camisa de tela fina de Hermione.

-Te creía menos débil Pansy, tan pronto caes en sus garras.- escucharon ambas la voz de cierto rubio, Pansy detuvo el beso y levanto la vista hacia Draco Malfoy quien las miraba serio, Hermione se levantó de un salto de suelo, para hacer frente al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que me prefiera por encima de ti?- le pregunto Hermione cabreada, Draco dejo salir una sonrisa sin gracia y luego respiro profundamente.

-¿Preferirte a ti? No le has dado tiempo para pensar, la tienes acorralada.- le dijo Draco a Hermione, la castaña lo empujo molesta y Draco le devolvió el empujón.

-Chicos, basta…soy una persona vale…no me gusta que se peleen por mi como si de un juguete se tratase.- hablo Pansy metiéndose entre ambos, Hermione miro con odio a Draco y luego miro a su novia. Draco miro con coraje a la castaña antes de bajar la vista a aquella chica pelinegra; tan menuda y delgada pero tan dominante como ella sola.

-Draco, Hermione es mi novia…te pido que la respetes; porque si no puedes respetarla a ella, entonces tampoco debes acercarte a mi…sabes que te aprecio como amigo, pero no te quiero como hombre…así que decides si quieres eso o prefieres que cortemos todo vínculo.- hablo Pansy mirando al rubio.

-Lo siento Pans, quiero tu amistad…te veré cuando estés sola…así nos ahorramos las peleas.- hablo Draco y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pansy, sacando un gruñido de Hermione…Draco le dedico una mirada a Hermione antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-Hermione…- hablo Pansy girándose a mirar a la castaña con gesto serio, Hermione sintió como si viniese sobre ella un enorme regaño, así que automáticamente bajo la mirada al suelo…Pansy dio un paso hacia la castaña, dio otro paso lentamente, y luego otro hasta que abrazo a la castaña.

-Hermione no me gusta que te pelees así por mí, lo sabes…por favor, no me gusta sentirme como un juguete y así me siento cuando pelean entre ustedes.- hablo Pansy suavemente, Hermione asintió y levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules de Pansy…

-Lo sé, lo siento.- susurro Hermione a modo de disculpa, Pansy solo negó con la cabeza dejando el asunto olvidad y se acercó un poco más a Hermione para besarla…la castaña recibió gustosa ese beso, y sujeto a Pansy con firmeza de la cintura. Y Pansy atrapo el labio inferior de Hermione y tiro del suavemente antes de volver a besar a la castaña.

Hermione lentamente comenzó a bajar sus manos…Pansy había colocado sus manos en el cuello de la castaña y la besaba ávidamente, recorriendo con su lengua la cabida bucal de la castaña. Y fue entonces que Hermione bajo sus manos y sujeto con firmeza el culo de la pelinegra que ante el contacto dio un pequeño salto y despego sus labios de Hermione, la castaña no movió sus manos del culo de la pelinegra, solo apretó este con gusto.

-Bueno, tú has empezado.- susurro Pansy y volvió a besar a Hermione, al tiempo que metía su mano derecha dentro de la camisa de Hermione y la sujetaba de la nuca con la izquierda. Hermione jadeo y sintió el deseo que sentir las piernas de Pansy enrolladas en su cintura.

-Este culo me tiene de cabeza…tú me tienes de cabeza.- susurro Hermione sin aire, Pansy apenas la dejo respirar cuando ataco su cuello con mordidas…fingiendo con gusto ser una vampira. Hermione gimió en el oído de la morena y abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Pansy metiéndose por debajo de su sujetador y pellizcando sus pezones con sus delicados dedos.

-Ummm…Pansy…si no te detienes tu…no lo hare yo.- murmuro Hermione con un tono rondo. Pansy le pellizco los pezones con más insistencia, Hermione le sujeto con más fuerza del culo…Pansy jadeo ante la fuerza nada natural con la que Hermione le había apretado el trasero.

-Paremos.- susurro Pansy alejándose de Hermione y tomando un gran respiro, Hermione asintió mirando fijamente a Pansy…y su mente la imagino desnuda debajo de ella, gimiendo y retorciéndose, pidiendo que le diera más y se humedeció los labios.

-Yo…yo tengo que ir a las clases de Hagrid… ¿Y tú?- le pregunto Hermione a la morena recuperando lentamente su respiración. Pansy sonrió y se acercó a Hermione…la comenzó a besar lentamente, con pasión pero con delicadeza.

-Vamos a las clases de Hagrid.- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy; y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia allí abrazadas.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Harry, que por ese día era al aire libre, Hermione y Pansy se acercaron a donde estaban Ron, Harry y Ginny…pero…Draco apareció por allí y se las ingenió para colarse al lado de Pansy y comenzar a hablarle. Hermione lo vio, pero se mordió la lengua porque ya había hablado de eso con Pansy.

Ginny noto el gesto algo molesto de su amiga castaña y echo una mirada hacia Pansy, la pelinegra hablaba tranquila con Draco…fácilmente se diría que no eran grandes amigos, solo dos conocidos que pueden tener una conversación; pero Ginny sabía que Hermione lo veía a él como una gran amenaza.

-Hermione…mira…allí esta Lavender.- le dijo Ginny a Hermione en un susurro; claro está que la que quería matar a lavender era Ginny mas que la misma Hermione…la castaña miro a Lavender, pero no quería hablar con ella en ese momento…tenía que tener un ojo en Draco…el no rozaría ni un centímetro de la piel de su chica.

-Ginny ahora no; mira, le está acariciando el brazo.- dijo Hermione y Ginny vio que se estaba mordiendo el dorso de su mano levemente, la pelirroja no le presto mucha atención ya que su mirada estaba en la idiota de Lavender.

-Yo tengo que decirle algo.- dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse y comenzó a caminar hacia Lavender; siendo cuidadosa para no interrumpir a Hagrid.

-Hey Gin, ¿Cómo salió la cita de Hermione y Pansy?- pregunto Lavender a la pelirroja cuando esta se le hubo parado al lado, Ginny la miro con coraje…tenía ganas de brincar sobre ella y arrancarle cada uno de los cabellos por traicionera…por rata…por estúpida y rencorosa.

-Salió perfectamente; aunque hubieron unos pequeños detalles…como que Pansy es alérgica a las nueces.- dijo Ginny, con los ojos mandaba misiles hacia Lavender; la rubia hizo un gesto sorpresivo…como si ella no hubiese sabido eso nunca.

-No puede ser…la misma Pansy me dijo que las nueces le encantaban.- siguió Lavender con su mentira, Ginny no se aguantó las ganas…le piso el pie con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle el dedo hinchado a la rubia.

-Auch…au… ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- Pregunto la rubia interrumpiendo la clase ya que había gritado en lugar de hablado. La clase entera se giró a mirar a las dos chicas, excepto Hermione que seguía mirando la mano que Draco había colocado en el hombro de Pansy.

-¿Sucede algo señoritas?- pregunto Hagrid mirando a ambas chicas, Ginny se apresuró a negar…Lavender la imito aun sintiendo como el dedo gordo de su pie latía terriblemente a causa del pisotón de Ginny Weasley. Lentamente Hagrid retomo la clase, todos volvieron a prestar atención al profesor.

-Eres una maldita zorra Lavender…Pansy es alérgica a las nueces…además de zorra no sabes aceptar que Hermione no haya querido ser tu novia.- le dijo Ginny a Lavender, la rubia levanto el mentón e ignoro olímpicamente a la pelirroja…Ginny apretó los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos de la ira.

-Y te advierto que te quiero lejos de Hermione y Pansy; porque si te veo rondando cerca de ellas para joderles la vida…yo te voy a joder a ti.- le dijo Ginny, y nuevamente Lavender la había ignorado…y eso le estaba sacando canas verdes a la pelirroja; así que hizo lo que cualquier Weasley hubiese echo; estrello su puño contra la nariz de lavender y la envió directamente al suelo con una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Ginebra Weasley!- grito Hagrid mirando sorprendido a la pelirroja que se puso del color de su cabello; Harry se acercó rápidamente a Ginny y mientras Hagrid atendía a la chica en el suelo; el pelinegro alejo a su novia de aquel problemón.

-Te has vuelto loca Ginny… ¿Por qué le pegaste a Lavender?- le pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.

-Porque es una estúpida, insufrible y…ufff…la detesto más que nunca.- dijo la pelirroja; eso había comenzado por ser una defensa hacia su amiga y había terminado por salir su desagrado hacia aquella rubia.

-Hay mi pelirroja troglodita.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enamorada, Ginny sonrió y se acercó a Harry…ambos uniéndose en un beso entre apasionado y tierno…Ginny rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus manos y sonrió en ese beso dulce.

-Y eso que no tendría besos en una semana.- se burló Harry, Ginny le pego un golpe en el hombro y el pelinegro rio antes de abrazar a Ginny de los hombros…la pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este le beso la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia dentro del castillo para evitar que Hagrid le diera la charla del momento a la pelirroja.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hagrid a Lavender levantándola del suelo, la chica rubia asintió…lanzo una mirada con odio hacia Pansy y otra hacia Hermione antes de, muy maleducadamente, hacer que Hagrid la soltase y comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Hagrid la vio alejarse y luego se giró hacia todos para seguir dando la clase. Ronald estaba junto a Hermione, la castaña prácticamente se había puesto a mirar directamente hacia Pansy y Draco…no se molestaba en disimular…al parecer Pansy lo noto porque con una simple palabra se alejó de Draco y se acercó a su castaña.

-Ya sabía yo que me mirabas.- dijo Pansy divertida en un susurro que solo Hermione y Ronald (Aunque este no debería) escucharon. Hermione se mordió el labio frustrado.

-Solo te protegía hermosa…no creas que estaba celosa.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y con esta única mirada de: Y yo te creo eso…si claro.

-Claro, por eso te mordías el dorso de la mano y casi enterrabas a Draco con los ojos.- hablo Pansy en otro susurro mientras fingía mirar a Hagrid que explicaba algo sobre unos huevos de serpiente.

-¿Yo? Estas imaginando cosas Pansy…creo que tienes un trauma muy fuerte.- le dijo Hermione, no iba a aceptar que había estado a punto de saltar sobre Draco muerta de celos solo porque el rubio había colocado su mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Celosa.- susurro Pansy divertida, Ronald dejo salir una risa y ambas chicas se giraron a mirarlo algo sorprendidas.

-Yo…que gracioso lo que Hagrid dijo.- comento el pelirroja antes de fingir estar hablando con Dean.

-No estaba celosa.- hablo Hermione moviendo el pie derecho con insistencia y pegando puntapiés en el piso mientras descruzaba sus brazos y los volvía a cruzar como esa niña que finge ser orgullosa porque no quiere perder por esa vez.

-gelosa. (Celosa) - dijo Pansy en su perfecto acento italiano, Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Hablas italiano?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Hablo, italiano, francés, inglés y holandés cariño.- dijo orgullosa Pansy, Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Una bilingüe tengo por novia.- declaro Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no cambies el tema amore.- le dijo Pansy con un sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una picara mirada.

-¡Que no eran celos!- grito Hermione, Pansy dejo salir una risa al ver que Hagrid se giraba hacia Hermione…la castaña la miro molesta en un momento pero luego dejo salir una risa y abrazo a la pelinegra de los hombros.

-Tal vez estaba…un poco, pero muy poco, celosa.- hablo Hermione

-Lo sabía.- murmuro la morena reclinando su cabeza en aquel hombro en el que ya sentía protección.

-Sabes demasiado Pansy…eres demasiado lista.- murmuro Hermione pensativa, Pansy sonrió sin saber que su novia le ocultaba cosas…que su novia no le había dicho todo lo que sabía a cerca de cierto tema. Hermione suspiro…pensando en que tendría que hablar con los suyos, tendría que enviarle una carta a su madre para contarle de Pansy, para decirle que no podía mentirle a su novia.

-Si…lo soy.- murmuro Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione le beso en la cabeza.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, estamos ya a vísperas de fiesta así que…no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar…intentare dejar un nuevo cap. antes del 24 pero no es promesa.

DEJAD REVIEW SI TE GUSTO Y QUIERES MAS; Y SI QUIEREN OTRA RAZON, DEJENLOS COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD JEJEJE

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SALUDOS

*Ultima cosita*

He pensado en escribir un pequeño one-shot con sentido navideño y me gustaría saber que pareja os gustaría más, Aquí os dejo las parejas que podrían ser:

**Fleur-Hermione**

**Luna-Hermione**

**Luna-Fleur**

**Hermione-Pansy**

**Pansy-Fleur (súper extraño lo sé XD)**

**Pansy-Luna**

**Ginny-Hermione**

**Ginny-Pansy**

**Ginny-Luna**

**Bueno el que deje Review me dice si escribo el one-shot navideño o no, y que pareja le gustaría. VOTAD  
**

¡FELICES FIESTAS!


	13. ¿Una carrerita?

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Allen-Walker: **Siii se lo contara pero no por ahora, Lavender se merecía el pisotón jejeje. El one-shot navideño será un Fleur/Hermione, así ha salido en las votaciones…lo publicare entre el 26 y el 30, eso sí será hentai jejeje. Gracias por el RR y Feliz Navidad

**Leyla Dniz:** Siii Hermione es muy (Mucho con demasiado) celosa. Verdad, Pansy es muy lista y todavía no se hace la idea de que Hermione es Ummei…jejeje…a si es la vida jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Felices fiestas

**Lacie: **Ha ganado tu pareja para el one-shot navideño…será un Fleur/Hermione y lo estaré publicando entre el 26 y el 30. Gracias por votar y espero que te agrade el one-shot cuando lo leas. Feliz Navidad

**Chain: **Pues te digo que ha ganado el Fleur/Hermione así que el one-shot ya vendrá en camino jejeje. Gracias por votar y Espero que te guste el one-shot cuando lo leas. Felices fiestas.

**Gremory:** Es bueno saber que hayas encontrado la página gracias a mi historia de "seres ocultos" y felicidades porque ha ganado la pareja que querías jejeje. EL one-shot será un Fleur/Hermione y lo publicare entre el 26 y el 30. Espero que sea de tu agrado…Feliz Navidad por adelantado.

**Hin: **Siii, tendré cuidado con mi amnesia jejeje. Draco es demasiado orgulloso para su bien, no va a dejar de insistir y eso mantiene a uno en tensión jejeje. Siii, Pansy toca y sin permiso…Hermione…es que la pobre tiene miedo de que Pansy crea que solo la quiere porque quiere sexo jejeje. El one-shot será un Fleur/Hermione ya que así ha salido en las votaciones, la publicare entre el 26 y el 30 espero que te guste. Gracias por el Review y por votar. Feliz Navidad.

**Demian1994:** Noo, Pansy no tiene ni un solo pelo y poco tardara en darse cuenta jejeje. En mi historia los lobos se pueden convertir cuando ellos lo deseen (En luna llena es obligatorio que se conviertan) por eso Hermione dice que Ummei no aparecerá en un tiempo porque ella no tiene pensado transformase jeje. Si eres muy muy celosa eres como Hermione jejeje, yo soy igual. Siii Ginny es la mejor y repartirá pisotones a todo aquel que le haga pasar un mal rato a su amiga castaña. Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas.

**Ale Rocanlover:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a leer! Todo el que lee se ha quedado sorprendido con el cambio de aptitudes…y sí, eso hace especial la historia. El one-shot será un Fleur-Hermione así ha salido en las votaciones y lo publicare entre el 26 y 30. Gracias por el Review y Felices Fiestas.

**Amaranta316:** Jejeje ya sabía para quien era tu voto jejeje…por cierto gano el Fleur-Mione así que subiré el one-shot entre el 26 y 30, espero que te guste, Gracias por cometer y Besos…Feliz Navidad.

**GAMI184:** ¡Todos amamos a Ginny jejeje! Hermione celosa es lo máximo jajaja. El one-shot, tal vez escribo un Luna-Hermione en un futuro, pero en el one-shot la pareja ganadora fue Fleur-Hermione así que posteare la historia entre el 26 y 30. Ummm…creo que ni los zombis ni los peluches extraterrestres se podrían llevar a esos dos malvados jejeje…pero te aseguro que Draco y Lavender terminaran hundiéndose entre ellos mismos jejeje. Gracias por el Review y Besos.

**HaruKaIs:** Siii, imaginar un Fleur-Pansy sería muy difícil….tal vez algún día me animo a juntarlas solo por experimentar un como seria jejeje. Pero el one-shot navideño no podrá ser porque ha ganado la pareja Fleur-Hermione, así que subiré la historia entre el 26 y el 30. Gracias por el Review y por votar. Felices fiestas.

Y un agradecimiento especial a **Thestral212** quien me comento la historia mediante MP y también me dio su voto…**Thestral212:** Gano el Fleur-Hermione! Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión y por todas tus sugerencias (Tú me entiendes XD) Realmente eres una persona súper amable y amigable. Saludos y Feliz Navidad.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todo aquel que dejo comentario como regalo de navidad jejeje.

Y al que voto por el Fleur-Hermione espero que se pase por la historia cuando la publique y me deje saber su opinión. Saludos y Feliz Navidad por adelantado.

**¿Una carrerita?**

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts hace hora y media; sentada en las gradas del campo de Quiddich estaba Pansy…la chica morena estaba mirando hacia el bosque prohibido…contando los minutos que pasaban cada vez con más rapidez.

-Hey… ¿A quién esperas allí hermosa?- le pregunto Hermione apareciendo por el lado izquierdo de las gradas…Pansy se giró a mirarla rápidamente y dejo salir una gran sonrisa al tiempo que le hacia una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-Ya sabes mi plan Hermione.- le dijo la pelinegra a la castaña mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Pansy sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione…ambas miraron hacia el cielo a la vez; pero por distintas razones.

-¿No te apetece hacer algo más? Digo, esa loba puede que no venga y estarías perdiendo el tiempo- hablo Hermione mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, Pansy se giró y le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Pero…puede que venga…y quiero salir de dudad… ¿Qué tal si…? Si para no perder el tiempo hacemos algo más productivo.- insinuó la morena con una sonrisa seductora e inclinándose más cerca de la castaña. Una sacudida paso sobre Hermione ante esas palabras y ella trago en seco antes de acercarse unos centímetros a Pansy.

-¿Algo más productivo? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto con voz ronca Hermione…Pansy se acercó unos centímetros más.

-Como…una carrera.- dijo la pelinegra alejándose y dejando salir una gran sonrisa de burla al tiempo que se levantaba velozmente de las gradas…Hermione la miro sin podérsela creer y dio un gran suspiro antes de levantarse de las gradas…aquello había sido una broma pesada de su chica…le estaba jugando muy sucio.

-La que gane…podrá decidir cómo invertir el tiempo lo que queda de noche…si gano yo, te aviso que me quedare allí sentada en espera de Ummei y tú me acompañaras.- le dijo con una sonrisa la morena, Hermione dejo salir una risa…eso sería pan comido…le ganaría a Pansy sin ninguna dificultad.

-Vale…pero si gano…que eso es seguro… tu tendrás que hacer algo muy divertido para mi…será una hermosa sorpresa.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra, Pansy rodo los ojos…Hermione se lamio los labios solo de imaginar su premio y su mente imagino a Pansy bailándole seductoramente y haciéndole un Stripper privado…Oh Siii…Hermione deseaba ganar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno…señora presumida…tu ego quedara en el suelo cuando te haya ganado.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña con una sonrisa, interiormente Hermione bufo…no había posibilidad remota ni milagro alguno que hiciese que Pansy le ganase y que ella tuviese que quedarse esperando una loba que no llegaría porque esa loba era ella misma y había decidido que no saldría esa noche.

-¿Hasta dónde?- pregunto Hermione emocionada, quería terminar la competencia rápido…mientras más rápido terminara más tiempo tendría para su premio…y Hermione se volvió a lamer los labios ante lo que tendría…su loba interior aullaba de solo imaginar a Pansy desnuda debajo de Hermione.

-¿Ves aquel árbol…el alto entre los dos chicos?- le pregunto Pansy señalando un árbol en la lejanía, Hermione miro sorprendida a la morena…. ¿Pansy podría correr tal distancia sin acabar rota? Bueno, averiguaría la resistencia de su chica…Hermione quería una chica muy resistente…porque ella era muy exigente a veces.

-Claro que lo veo…no estoy ciega cariño…no estoy nada ciega.- comento Hermione mirando como la falda corta de Pansy era movida por el viento dejando ver más de sus muslos…y Hermione observo y sintió ganas de morder la piel que veía…morderla y lamerla.

-Valeee…A sus marcas… ¿Listas?- dijo Pansy y antes de gritar fuera, comenzó a correr.

-Oye tramposa.- le grito Hermione corriendo tras ella, Pansy dejo salir una risa y aumento su velocidad; Hermione se puso al nivel de Pansy con una sonrisa y sonrió mas al ver que Pansy la miraba con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía.

El viento golpeaba a las dos chicas mientras corrían, Hermione sonrió…le encantaba como el viento golpeaba el cabello negro de su chica…Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa y estiro la mano…acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y luego la empujo…Hermione casi pierda el equilibrio pero se recompuso con rapidez.

-Tramposa…te arrepentirás cuando gane.- dijo Hermione viendo que le faltaba poco para ganar…ambas estaban al mismo nivel…pero cuando faltaba poco Pansy dijo.

-Hermione…no tengo bragas…- le castaña paro de golpe y miro a Pansy alejarse…la falda mostraba que si tenía bragas y que eran azules…y estas se dejaban ver claramente…Hermione salió de su aturdimiento cuando Pansy grito en señal de victoria.

-Eres…eres una tramposa…venid acá…ven acá Pansy.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra corriendo tras ella…Pansy pego un grito cuando Hermione la cargo en el aire y comenzó a girarla…

-Hermione…sueltamente que si hay alguien me ve las bragas.- grito Pansy…Hermione sonrió pero no detuvo sus vueltas.

-No te preocupes que no hay nadie…pero por si acá…mejor me detengo.- hablo la castaña y dejo de darle vueltas en el aire a Pansy antes de acostarla sobre la yerba mojada y tenderse encima de ella…Pansy sonrió y respiro profundamente.

-Eres una tramposa.- repitió Hermione, Pansy estiro la mano y le acomodo los cabellos a Hermione…bajando su mano y colocándola en el cuello de la castaña. Hermione la miro fijamente a los ojos azules…como le encantaban esos ojos.

-Soy una Slytherin.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa antes de tirar de Hermione haciendo que los labios de la castaña diesen en los suyos. Hermione cerro los ojos y bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de Pansy. La morena sujeto con firmeza la nuca de Hermione y adentro su lengua en la boca de la castaña que gimió en agrado.

Lentamente Pansy empujo a Hermione hasta dejarla de rodillas en la yerba y ella se unió a la castaña quedando también de rodillas y besándola con pasión y necesidad. Hermione bajo sus manos y le acaricio los muslos a la pelinegra de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba….no subiendo más allá de la mitad del muslo.

Pansy bajo sus besos al cuello de la castaña, comenzando a chupar la mandíbula de Hermione y luego el punto de pulso. Hermione jadeo y Pansy chupo con más énfasis antes de comenzar a abrir los botones de la camisa de Hermione con sus hábiles dedos…Hermione al sentir que Pansy le abría los botones de la camisa se atrevió a subir más sus manos…y lo hizo…coloco su hábil mano derecha entre las piernas de Pansy sacando un fuerte jadeo de la pelinegra…

La morena detuvo lo que hacía con sus manos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como Hermione movía su mano entre sus piernas por encima de la tela húmeda de sus bragas…y Pansy gimió y se retorció.

-Dios…estas mojada…Dios…Pansy quiero comerte.- jadeo Hermione mientras movía su mano por encima de la entrepierna de Pansy, la morena volvió a jadear y termino de desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Hermione y sonrió al ver el sujetador amarillo…

-Oh Dios…no pareces Hermione…te chupare los pezones.- hablo Pansy y de un solo movimiento saco los pechos por encima del sujetador y bajo su boca para atrapar el pezón derecho en su boca y chupar con fuerza.

-Oh…Joder…Pansy…chúpalo…mis pezones son tan sensibles a tu tacto.- gimió Hermione y movió con más fuerza su mano por encima de la braga mojada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- escucharon ambas la voz de cierta pelirroja, Pansy se alejó de inmediato y miro a la pelirroja que aún no las había visto a causa de la distancia.

-Ginny…te adoro…pero que inoportuna.- susurro Hermione acomodándose el sujetador y colocándose a la velocidad del viendo los botones de su camisa…Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y se acercó a Hermione comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-Todavía estoy mojada…pensar que tendré que atenderme a mí misma.- susurro Pansy y luego se alejó y miro sonriendo a la pelirroja que al fin las vio.

-¡Chicas! Llevo gritando tu nombre como loca los últimos diez minutos Hermione…podrías haber respondido.- declaro Ginny llegando a donde ambas chicas, pero cuando vio el cabello de su amiga castaña supo porque no le contestaban.

-¡Ayy nooo! ¿Las interrumpí? No se preocupen, puedo irme y ustedes continúan…- dijo Ginny avergonzada con su amiga castaña y con la pelinegra.

-No interrumpes nada indispensable Ginny, seguimos con eso otro día…bueno creo que buscabas a Hermione…yo estoy cansada…voy a mi cuarto.- dijo Pansy dándole un beso a Ginny en la mejilla y luego girándose hacia la castaña.

-Voy a mi cuarto a tocarme pensando en ti.- le susurro Pansy a la castaña divertida antes de darle un beso en la mejilla…Hermione sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo…Maldita sea…estoy tan mojada pensó la castaña mientras veía a Pansy alejarse.

-Lo siento Hermione…que no sabía que tú y Pansy…lo siento…seguro tendrás otra oportunidad para eso.- le dijo Ginny a su amiga muy avergonzada por haber interrumpido a Hermione…eso jamás le había pasado…Hermione nunca se quedaba a medias o eso pensaba Ginny.

-No te preocupes Gin…aunque admito que…en estos momentos te prendería dinamita…Dios que inoportuna que sos pelirroja…me estaba chuu…emm…nada...- dijo Hermione sonrojada, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-te estaba chupando…no quiero imaginar gracias.- dijo Ginny mirando entre las piernas de su amiga y levantando la vista.

-Noo, no me estaba chupando ahí pervertida…que tienes una imaginación demasiado volada.- casi grito Hermione, Ginny dejo salir una risa ante el comentario de su amiga castaña.

-¿Yo? ¿Una mente pervertida? No soy tu, querida… ¿Qué quieres que piense si dices que te estaba chupando…?- pregunto la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Cállate Ginny.- grito Hermione y seguido abrazo a Ginny de los hombros…la pelirroja dejo salir una risa y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Qué querías pelirroja?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione mientras caminaban.

-Es que…es Harry…él quiere…que tengamos eso…pero tú sabes…es mi primera vez y me da cosita. No sé qué hacer Hermione, Harry está preparando una cita y yo sé que será perfecta…pero cuando él quiera eso…no sé cómo voy a actuar.- hablaba Ginny sin descanso y sintiéndose muy estúpida por ser virgen a esa edad.

-Te entiendo Gin…la primera vez es algo especial…bueno…debe serlo…la mía seguramente fue especial.- comento Hermione e intento hacer memoria sobre con quien había sido su primera vez…no tenía idea…por un momento pensó que había sido un trio…si…había sido un trio con dos hermosas pelirrubias teñidas.

-Solo te diré una cosa Ginny…no hagas nada que no quieras hacer…si Harry te ama, te esperara…cuando estés allí…en ese instante…cierra los ojos por un momento y pregúntate a ti misma si deseas entregarle algo tan tuyo a ese hombre; un hombre excepcional sobre decir; si quieres que sea en ese momento y si quieres que sea con él. Esta segura para que no te arrepientas…Harry hará lo que tú quieras que él haga.- le dijo la castaña a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Hermione…hay si es que no sé qué haría yo sin ti.- susurro Ginny y abrazo a su amiga dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla…Hermione sonrió y respondió fuertemente el abrazo que Ginny le daba.

-Te aseguro que tú te las sabrías arreglar sin mi pelirroja; en cambio yo no sobreviviría ni un solo día sin ti.- le dijo Hermione a su amiga con sinceridad, Gin se alejó un poco de Hermione y miro los hermosos ojos de su amiga.

-Claro que no…yo no podría arreglármelas sin mi amiga del alma…eres la mejor Hermione…eres mi hermana.- le dijo con una sonrisa Ginny…Hermione sonrió y la abrazo antes de que ambas comenzaran a caminar nuevamente hacia el castillo.

-Oye…ummm…gracias por hablar con Lavender, bueno por pegarle, …yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.- hablo Hermione mirando a Ginny agradecida, la pelirroja dejo salir una risa.

-No me agradezcas…que ese pisotón se lo daría nuevamente…- comento Ginny levantando el mentón con orgullo…Hermione dejo salir una risa y abrazo con más fuerza a la pelirroja.

-Esa es mi pelirroja sacada de los salvajes del sur de Londres.- comento divertida Hermione, Ginny sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. Y ambas comenzaron a caminar y a caminar hacia la torre Griffindor...Hermione pensaba en Pansy, en lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y su mente comenzó a divagar en posibles maneras de hacer que tuvieran un momento intimo bonito.

Ginny por su lado pensaba en su cita con Harry, en que tenia miedo de verse estúpida frente al pelinegro porque aunque amaba mucho a Harry ese tema del sexo siempre le había sacado canas...ella no era buena en ese tema...por eso era amiga de Hermione...porque eran muy contrarias pero muy iguales a la vez.

Hermione sonrío aun caminando junto a Ginny y pensó que...ese había sido un día muy bonito...y cuando llegaría a su cuarto le enviaría una carta a su madre contándole de Pansy y diciéndole que quería contarle a su pelinegra lo que eran...porque no podía ni quería tener secretos con su amor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Ese fue el único cap. antes de las Merry Christmas jejeje.

Es un regalo para mis lectores jajaja

DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO Y BESOS

¡HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	14. Las amigas se ayudan, la carta de mama

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Leyla Dniz: **Siii ha sido feo que se quedaran a medias, pero como que en el paso (La primera vez) como que no la hace jejejeje. Aunque puede que en otra ocasión pues si toca en el pasto, toco jejeje. ¿Qué responderá la madre? Ummm, en minuticos lo sabrás jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que tengas un 2013 lleno de muchas bendiciones y que te venga ese nuevo año con salud y amor XD. Besos

**BipolarJL: **¿No habías visto el anterior? Jejeje actualice hace harto jejeje, Siii…el pisotón de Ginny se lo merecía jejeje La pelirroja tenía sus preguntas, tenía que interrumpir a su amiga…además…que no sabía lo que hacían jejeje. Definitivamente esta perdonada la pelirroja, nooo…Hermione no podría vivir sin su hermanita pelirroja :D. Espero que tengas un próspero año nuevo y besos guapa.

**Demian Stark: **Si, ambas tuvieron su premio jeje, pronto Pansy se dará cuenta de cuanto la quiere Hermione (Que es mucho con demasiado para aguantar el quedarse a medias jejeje) Siii, Ginny es buena para cualquier tema…siempre y cuando este no la involucre a ella, porque entonces pasa de ser fácil a ser difícil jejeje. ¿La madre aceptara? Ummm, tendrás que leer para saber. Y como falta un día (En donde yo vivo) para despedir el año, espero que tengas un 2013 muy próspero y lleno de cosas buenas. Besos

**Hin:** ¡Ginny! Jejeje la pelirroja interruptora jejeje. Pansy provoca a la castaña y no le cumple jejeje, pero así la quiere Hermione. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el Review y espero que este cap. también te guste. Y que tengas un nuevo año lleno de muchas bendiciones.

**Allen-Walker: **¿Me quieres mandar a matar? Andaré con guarda espaldas jejeje, no puedes matar a la escritora jejeje. Es que no podía ser en el paso, no la primera vez, pero ya luego su quieren escena hot en el pasto pues se escribe XD. Espero que el año nuevo te traiga cosas buenas y bendiciones pa ti y tu familia. Besos

**Thestral212:** ¿Tiene que hacer gestiones? Jajaja muchas gestiones entonces. ¿La invitara a casa? Eso te lo responderás cuando sigas leyendo jejeje. ¿Para que la mama le diga que Mione ha Cambiado? Jejeje, puede ser que pase XD. Siii, Ginny es de mucha ayuda…hasta para dejar con las ganas a Hermione sirve…la pelirroja es multi-usos jajaja. ¿SI habrá cap. completo de la primera vez? Eso va seguro :). Espero que el año nuevo te traiga mucha paz, salud, amor y mucha prosperidad para ti y para tu familia por supuesto. Besos guapa.

**GAMI184:** Todos aman a Ginny XD, pero fue demasiado inoportuna…. ¡Ella nos sabía lo que le hacia su hermana a Pansy jejeje! Qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también te gusta. Que el año nuevo te traiga prosperidad y salud para ti y tu familia. Besos.

Las amigas se ayudan, la carta de mama

Aquella noche, cuando Hermione llego a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue buscar un pergamino, una pluma y sentarse frente a la ventana…la castaña miraba al cielo en busca de las palabras que debía colocar en el pergamino que le enviaría a su madre.

**Hola Mama**

**Se que nunca te escribo en medio de días de clase, pero esto es importante. No sé cómo decirlo, he conocido a una chica mama…es…la chica más especial que he conocido y…me gusta mucho y yo le gusto y somos novias ¿Vale?**

**Pues yo quería preguntarte si… ¿Puedo contarle que soy mujer-loba? Es que ella se hace una idea de los hombres lobos, porque los ha visto por Hogwarts y es muy lista…además a mí me gustaría no tener secretos con ella…ummm…habla con papa y convéncele por favor.**

**Besos, Hermione**

**P.D. Está orgullosa de mi… ¡Estoy enamorada mama!**

Y al terminar la carta Hermione la volvió a leer, y la volvió a leer antes de secarla y enviarla con su lechuza. Y mientras veía a su lechuza alejarse la castaña pidió el deseo de que su madre le ayudase y que le permitiese contarle a Pansy.

Y esa noche la castaña y la pelinegra cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pensando la una en la otra y sonriendo al imaginarse juntas. A la siguiente mañana Hermione tuvo un despertar agitado, una pelirroja que entro a su cuarto gritando y pidiendo ayuda a base de gritos, quejas y protestas.

-Mierda Ginny…has interrumpido el mejor sueño que he tenido en días.- se quejó Hermione dando un salto de su cama, cubierta por sus bragas rojas…Ginny la miro con una ceja alzada y luego se dejó caer en la cama.

-¡Que mi cita es hoy! ¡Y estoy fea Hermione! ¡Y Harry va a querer eso! ¡Y yo lo quiero pero me asusta!- gritaba sin descanso la pelirroja, Hermione se acercó a Ginny rápidamente y la abrazo de los hombros para brindarle tranquilidad; y de paso para que dejara de gritar porque le tenía el tímpano ligeramente lastimado.

-Ginny…pensé que todo estaba arreglado…a ver. Te voy a ayudar, tú me ayudaste con Pansy así que me toca hacer lo mismo por ti… te lo mereces. Ahora, solo te pediré que me des un minuto o dos pare recomponerme porque…ha sido un sueño caliente y estoy…- hablo la castaña, Ginny le pego en la cabeza para que no terminara de hablar, Hermione dejo salir una risa y le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

Ginny se acercó a la ventana mientras sentía que Hermione encendía la ducha…ya la pelirroja aspiro el aire y suspiro…los nervios podían con ella, ella quería estar con Harry…lo amaba, pero los nervios cuando llegaba el momento podían con ella.

Luego de algunos minutos Hermione salió del baño desnuda y ya seca…y comenzó a caminar por la habitación para buscar su ropa. Ginny la miro y luego se recostó en la cama…ver desnuda a Hermione no era nada nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando vayan a intimar te vendas los ojos? Así no sabes lo que hacen.- le sugirió Hermione colocándose unas bragas y un sujetador. La mirada de perra rabiosa que Ginny le dedico fue suficiente como para que Hermione supiera que eso era un no rotundo.

-Vale…Primero que nada…habrá que elegir tu lencería…porque no hay nada más sexi que una mujer con lencería…ummm...te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.- comento Hermione colocándose una camisa a la par que su imaginación volaba e imaginaba a Pansy disfrazada de gatita, a cuatro patas sobre su cama y llamándola con una sexi sonrisa.

-Estas babeando tonta… ¿En qué pensabas? Mejor no me digas.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña empujándola ligeramente para que espabilara, Hermione salió de su ensoñación y empujo con fuerza a Ginny al tiempo que reía y se colocaba los pantalones.

-No babeaba idiota…anda vamos a ver que tienes en tu baúl.- hablo la castaña y ella y Ginny comenzaron a caminar fuera del cuarto de Hermione para dirigir sus pasos hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja…

A distancia de allí una pelinegra acababa de despertar, lentamente se estiro y se levantó de la cama…se tallo los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana de su cuarto que le decía que era un día soleado…un hermoso día soleado. Pansy salió de la cama y se cambió de ropa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el gran salón con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey Pansy…- le saludo una voz, la pelinegra se giró al escuchar su nombre y recibió el efusivo abrazo que Draco Malfoy le propiciaba…la morena se tambaleo unos pasos como el torso fuerte de Draco choco contra ella y de manera preventiva envolvió sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

-¿Desayunamos juntos?- le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa, Pansy se encogió de hombros…realmente no es que le importase mucho quien la rodeara, solo quería que frente a ella estuviese su castaña, con eso se conformaba.

-Anda, pues vamos que me muero de hambre.- comento el rubio envolviendo sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Pansy al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a caminar entre platicas…y como Pansy es como el loro que no se calla…seguía hablando y hablando.

-Realmente yo estoy en desacuerdo con esa ley estúpida de que los elfos deben ser como esclavos; estoy esperando el día en que llegue una persona y les libere…porque ellos también sienten.- hablaba la morena con convicción, Draco rodo los ojos, pero Pansy no fue consciente de ese hecho.

-oye Draco ¿TU crees que los hombres lobos existan?- pregunto Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Hombres lobos? Claro que existen, pero todos toman poción mata-lobos…es obligatorio tomarla, al que no la toma se le condena a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban o ser besado por un Dementor.- hablo el rubio con voz de experiencia.

-Aja…- comento la pelinegra.

-¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué le viste a Hermione?- pregunto Draco olvidándose del tema de los lobos…Pansy lo miro fijamente mientras llegaban al gran salón…y seguramente pasaría un rato diciéndole a Draco que le había visto a Hermione…porque le había visto varias cosas y quería ver muchas más.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ginny; Hermione y la pelirroja estaban escogiendo la ropa que se pondría Ginny para su cita con Harry…Hermione le había seleccionado un conjunto de lencería negra con muchos encajes y con muy poca piel cubierta.

-Creo que este traje se te vera hermoso.- le dijo Hermione a Ginny sacando un traje color chocolate y mostrándoselo…Ginny lo miro, era un traje sobre las rodillas, con espalda abierta y corte ancho a la parte delantera.

-¿Crees que le guste a Harry?- pregunto Ginny mirando insegura el traje.

-Le encantara pelirroja….a Harry se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea…- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja con una sonrisa dándole un ligero golpe a Ginny con la cadera, la pelirroja se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y miro con una sonrisa agradecida a Hermione.

-Gracias Mione, realmente necesitaba de ti…eres mi mejor amiga.- le dijo Ginny a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba, Hermione respondió el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda a Ginny…luego de algunos segundos ambas se separaron.

-Tonta, soy tu única amiga.- le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione despeinándole el cabello a la pelirroja que le empujo haciendo que ambas comenzaran a reír. Entre las risas una lechuza entro al cuarto por la ventana…Hermione vio el sello de su familia estampado en el sobre; la lechuza dejo caer la carta sobre las manos de la castaña.

Hermione abrió la carta y comenzó a leer…

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja mirando fijamente la carta…Hermione le dedico una sonrisa indicándole que se tranquilizara y siguió leyendo la carta…

**Hermione:**

**¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? ¿Cómo me escribes algo así por carta? Espero que esta no sea una más de tus bromas jovencita; Porque acabo de comenzar a planear una fiesta para tu regreso…por cierto…traed a tu novia (Cuando deseaba decir eso)…y sobre lo de contarle, creo que deberías esperar un poco Hermione.**

**Primero traedla para que todos la conozcan; y para que yo te de mi visto bueno porque mi hija se merece lo mejor…aunque yo soy feliz si tú lo eres. Y no la riegues Hermione que te conozco.**

**Besos, mama**

Decir que Hermione había leído la carta con una enorme felicidad sería una blasfemia; ella había leído la carta completa y llanamente feliz. Ginny, muriéndose de la curiosidad, decidió leer por encima del hombro de la castaña para saber que había respondido su querida mama segunda.

-Salid del asombro Hermione.- le grito la pelirroja a su amiga moviéndola para sacarla de su aturdimiento. Hermione dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa y abrazo a Ginny…la pelirroja recibió el abrazo algo sorprendida, pero luego respondió el abrazo rodeando a su amiga con sus brazos. Ginny sabia cuanto significaba todo eso para su Hermione, sabía que la castaña quería contarle todo a Pansy y sabía que Hermione no quería tener secretos de algún tipo con su chica.

-Quiere conocerla Ginny…No quiero llevar a Pansy allí; tu sabes, tengo muchas supuestas novias por allí y si alguna sabe que Pansy es mi real novia se puede poner todo muy difícil; tú me entiendes.- comenzó a decir la castaña sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja, Ginny no tardo en sentarse junto a ella y pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-Hey, tienes muchas chicas por aquí que siguen interesadas en ti…y hasta hoy no ha pasado nada; Pansy es lista.- le dijo la pelirroja a la castaña colocándose una mano sobre la rodilla para reconfortarla; Hermione le dedico una sonrisa, la pelirroja respondió la sonrisa y por un momento se olvidó de que su cita seria en algunas horas.

-Lo bueno es que tu madre seguramente te permitirá decirle la verdad a Pansy…- le dijo Ginny a la castaña acomodándose en la cama hasta estar sentada, Hermione sonrió y suspiro antes de dejar salir una enorme sonrisa.

-Y ahora…regresemos a lo mío…Todavía no me has explicado cómo es eso…tu sabes, como Harry lo hará, si dolerá y todo eso…digo…yo tengo una idea de lo que es pero; ilumíname sabia del sexo.-le dijo dramáticamente la pelirroja a Hermione, la castaña le tiro con uno de los cojines rosas que habían en la cama haciendo reír a ambas.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo le preguntas a una lesbiana sobre el sexo con un hombre? Yo nunca he follado con un tío Ginny; pero hare mi mejor intento.- hablo Hermione mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio y quedando pensativa por algunos minutos…pensando cómo expresarse.

-Bueno, creo que los juegos preliminares son igual que nosotras…así que, podría ser que; pues que te recueste lentamente en la cama, te sonría…te acaricie el cabello; baje a besarte, sus manos acariciándote lentamente…con cuidado…como si fuese una preciosa reliquia. Bajando mis manos hasta tus hermosas piernas, que tu cabello negro manche las sabanas…me sonrías…con esa hermosa sonrisa…- hablaba Hermione en un completo viaje, muy obvio había sido que…había dejado de hablar con Ginny y había comenzado a imaginar su primera vez con Pansy.

-¡Hermione! ¡No quiero saber lo que le harás a Pansy!- grito la pelirroja divertida, Hermione la miro entre sorprendida y confundida…su cara era una clara pregunta que lograba hacer sonreír a la pelirroja: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento Gin; soy pésima ayudándote.- hablo sonrojada la castaña, bajando la mirada hacia las sabanas.

-No, no lo eres Hermione…en la forma que lo proyectas me haces perder el miedo…si yo fuera lesbiana; me hubiese enamorado de ti.- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa logrando acentuar el sonrojo de Hermione, quien no sabiendo que decir empujo a Ginny hasta hacerla caer a la cama acostada.

-No digas idioteces; eres y serás mi amiga…lesbiana o heterosexual.- comento Hermione riendo.

-Tienes razón, nunca podría enamorarme de ti como mujer…pero si te amo como persona, como amiga, como hermana…te amo mucho Hermione.- le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione con una sonrisa, Hermione se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente; queriendo que supiese que ella también la amaba como a una hermana.

Sentada en las gradas estaba Pansy tomándose una botella de agua mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda su escoba…arriba en lo alto algunos Slytherin se movían de un lado a otro practicando para el próximo torneo frente a Ravenclaw; la pelinegra dio un último sorbo a su agua y la dejo en la grada…al girarse se encontró de frente con unos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola.- le saludo aquella joven de cabellos rubios con pollina cuadrada, tenía una tez pincelada por el sol, una estatura envidiable al igual que su figura. La chica le dedico una sonrisa a la pelinegra; Pansy la respondió.

-Voy a pasar.- hablo Pansy sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh…lo siento…- comento la chica, Pansy dio un paso adelante y la chica se apartó de su camino y se sentó en la grada abriendo un libro y comenzando a leer…Pansy iba a subir a su escoba y volar pero…prefirió sentarse un rato.

-¿Qué lees?… ¿Es un viaje al centro de la tierra?- interrogo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la chica leyendo el título en la parte de arriba de una de las paginas…la chica levanto la mirada sorprendida al ver allí a la pelinegra.

-Si…me encanta el libro, lo estudio.- comento la chica con una sonrisa, a Pansy le pareció sincera.

-Es bueno, lo leí con…con mi exnovia, a ella le encantaba leer libros clásicos.- comento Pansy con una sonrisa abrazándose a sus piernas y recostando su cabeza en sus rodillas…ladeando su rostro hacia la chica.

-¿Tu exnovia? ¿Te dejaste de Hermione?- pregunto la chica curiosa, Pansy dejo salir una risa…le había salido del alma esa risa…la rubia la miro sin dejar de sonreír ella también…aunque no entendiendo muy bien porque se reía la morena.

-No, sigo con mi Hermione, mi exnovia se llama Paola. Era una chica extraordinaria.- comento la pelinegra cuando su risa hubo cesado, la rubia sonrió encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?- pregunto la rubia cerrando el libro y prestando su atención a la pelinegra.

-Bueno, mis padres murieron hace poco…mi tía me cambio de escuela y…pues decidí que terminásemos a tener una relación en la que ella tuviese que pasar todo el tiempo sola…esperando por mí. Sé que ella conseguirá un gran amor, seguramente una chica que la ame, tal vez no tanto como yo, pero que la ame.- hablo Pansy mirándose en los profundos ojos color avellana.

-¿La amabas mucho?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

-¿Qué si la amaba? Le hubiese bajado el sol y las estrellas si ella me lo pidiese. Creía con los ojos cerrados lo que ella me decía, si me decía que aquello era blanco…aunque yo lo viese negro…le daba la razón.- comento Pansy mirando sus manos pensativa…recordando viejos tiempo.

-¿La ambas más que a Granger?- se aventuró a preguntar la chica.

-No…pero tampoco la amaba menos…son amores distintos. Yo siempre he creído que no se puede comparar un amor con otro; es idiota.- hablo Pansy volviendo a centrarse en la chica frente a ella.

-Tiene lógica lo que dices.- comento la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuéntame algo? Que tonta soy; me llamo Pansy… ¿Y tú? – pregunto la pelinegra riendo y extendiéndole una mano a la rubia, la chica de ojos almendra sujeto la mano de Pansy y en el momento el libro se le resbalo…Pansy se inclinó a recogerlo, pero la rubia le coloco una mano en el hombro, muy cerca del pecho y le miro a los ojos.

-Yo lo recojo.- le dijo la rubia sin quitar su mano del hombro de Pansy, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

Al mismo tiempo, Ginny y Hermione habían salido de la torre Gryffindor; caminaban calmadamente hacia el campo de Quiddich; ya que Hermione sabía que Pansy estaría allí practicando.´

-Tu relajada Ginny…será mágico…digo…la primera vez siempre duele un poco, pero es solo un preludio para un inmenso placer.- le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida la castaña, Ginny la empujo del hombro para que se callara.

-Ya estoy más relajada Mione, no necesito que empieces con perversiones.- le dijo Ginny mientras llegaban al campo de Quiddich y comenzaban a mirar hacia las gradas. Los ojos de Hermione encontraron a Pansy rápidamente, pero también encontraron a otra chica que ella conocía perfectamente y Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia allí con rapidez.

-Victoria.- grito Hermione al ver como Vicky Fontane colocaba su maldita mano en el hombro de Pansy y la miraba con la tan conocida "mirada matadora". Victoria y Pansy levantaron la vista hacia la furiosa castaña por distintas razones; Pansy por escuchar la voz molesta de su chica y Victoria por escuchar su nombre.


	15. Corajes, caricias, pre-sorpresas

NUEVO CAPITULO

**Amaranta316**: ¿Quién es Victoria? El enigma a resolver jejeje. Si, un nuevo giro a la historia…pero no es muy pronunciado jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo…Besos.

**Demian Stark**: Si, se va a formar la tercera guerra mundial jajaja, pero allí estará Hermione defendiendo a su chica. ¿Pensabas que la rubia era Luna? Hermione desearía que fuera Luna y no quien es jejeje. Gracias por el Review y Saludos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿No esperabas a Vicky? Jeje, no creo que la chica en cuestión te caiga muy bien jajaja. Qué bueno que la historia te tenga atrapada, significa que te gusta lo que escribo XD. Siii, todos pasamos (Pasaremos) por un momento como ese jajaja. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Allen-walker:** ¿Ahora que caraj*s va a pasar? Jajaja pues a leer para saberlo jejeje. Creo que la espera no fue muy larga (Creo) jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el capítulo…besos.

**GAMI184**: ¿Quién es Victoria? La pregunta del millón jejeje ya lo sabréis pronto. ¿Qué se trae con Pansy? Ya verás XD. ¿Parece que te has enamorada de la PELIRROJA? No sé porque no me sorprendería (Tú me entiendes jejeje) Pronto Pansy conocerá a la madre de Hermione, esos serán unos momentos de recuerdo jejeje. Gracias por el RR y Abrazos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** Definitivamente no es buena una Hermione enojada jajaja. ¿Quién en Vicky? Lo sabréis en minutos. No tenías sueño, la madre de Hermione ya soñaba con el momento en que su hija le presentara una novia formal jejeje. Pronto acabaran los nervios de Ginny jeje. Gracias por el Review y Saludos.

**Fabi Green**: Siii, se le pone serio a Hermione jejeje, la madre claro que la apoya…si ya quería que su hija buscara una chica para su vida y no siguiera por el "mal" camino jejeje. ¿La chava del final? Bueno, ya sabréis quien es jajaja. ¿Una ex? Podría ser…Gracias por el Review, besos.

**Hin:** ¿Yo malvada? Es que tenía que contar el cap. en algún momento (Y a mí me pareció que ese era el momento XD) Aquí está la contiii jejeje. Definitivamente les va a costar mucho tener una relación en paz. Y si, Hermione por picaflor la está pagando jejeje. Gracias por el Review y Abrazos.

**Tati-Riddle:** Siii Hermione celosa…no solo es sexy, es un peligro XD. Seguid leyendo y sabrás que pasara con Victoria jejeje. Gracias por el Review y besos.

**Última frase del cap. anterior…**

-Victoria.- grito Hermione al ver como Vicky Fontane colocaba su maldita mano en el hombro de Pansy y la miraba con la tan conocida "mirada matadora". Victoria y Pansy levantaron la vista hacia la furiosa castaña por distintas razones; Pansy por escuchar la voz molesta de su chica y Victoria por escuchar su nombre.

**Corajes, caricias, pre-sorpresas**

-Hermione.- saludo Pansy a la castaña girándose a mirar a su novia; Victoria quito su mano del hombro de Pansy sin quitar su mirada de la castaña que parecía querer enterrarla diez metros bajo tierra solo con los ojos.

-Hola castaña.- le saludo Vicky con una sonrisa levantándose de la grada sin borrar su sonrisa, de manera automática Hermione la empujo…no sabía porque le era tan difícil controlar su propia ira…antes no se exaltaba tan rápidamente; pero ahora era tan diferente a antes.

-Hermione… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Pansy metiéndose frente a Vicky, los ojos endurecidos de Hermione se relajaron cuando Pansy se colocó frente a ella…Vicky había pasado a ser un punto borroso detrás de su chica…Pansy la miraba entre preocupada y confundida; no llegaba a entender que le pasaba a su Hermione.

-Lo siento…- le susurro Hermione a su novia, Pansy sonrió.

-Gracias por disculparte castaña, que no te hice nada.- hablo Vicky por encima del hombro de la pelinegra, Hermione gruño e hizo el gesto de abalanzarse sobre la rubia, pero la mirada de Pansy le ayudo a contenerse.

-Yo me tengo que ir Pansy, pero espero que volvamos a hablar.- le dijo la rubia a Pansy antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena y acercarse a Hermione…Pansy las miraba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Tu novia es guapa, tal vez podríamos follárnosla a la vez…seguro que ella lo disfrutara.- le dijo Vicky a Hermione en un susurro cuando paso cerca de ella. La castaña la empujo molesta logrando hacerla retroceder, Pansy se metió entre las dos para impedir que Hermione saltara sobre la rubia, Vicky dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Hermione… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Pansy a su novia sin entender completamente el coraje de su chica.

-Nada…ha sido sin querer.- hablo Hermione mirando a Pansy con una fingida mueca de tranquilidad. Victoria dejo salir una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de ambas chicas…sonriendo porque sabía por lo que pasaba Hermione. Ginny vio la sonrisa de aquella chica, conocían a Victoria de toda la vida…era una mujer loba del clan Fontane y siempre había mantenido relaciones con Hermione de una manera abierta.

-¿De qué hablabas con ella?- exigió saber Hermione, Pansy la miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- le devolvió la pregunta la pelinegra, Hermione trago nerviosa no sabiendo cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-Pues…ella…es una amiga de la familia.- contesto Hermione mirando al suelo, Pansy bufo incrédula.

-Te la follabas, se sincera conmigo Hermione…no tienes por qué mentirme. ¿Te olvidas de que te vi follando con dos tipas el mismo día?- le pregunto la pelinegra algo cabreada por no entender la aptitud de su novia

-Vale, me la follaba. Y conozco a Victoria, no es una buena persona.- hablo Hermione seria, Pansy la miro y rodo los ojos de manera automática.

-¿No es una buena persona pero te la follabas?- pregunto Pansy con un gesto de: ¿Parece que nací ayer?

-Me la follaba porque era buena follando, no quiere decir que fuera una buena persona.- hablo Hermione molesta. Pansy se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle a su chica…no quería tener problemas con Hermione.

-Vale…No vamos a pelear por eso... ¿O sí?- pregunto Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione suspiro y negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Pansy y sujetarla de la cintura para luego pegar sus labios a los de Pansy. La morena respondió el beso con pasión, sin reprimir sus ganas ni un poco.

-¿Podríais buscarse una habitación?- hablo cierta pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada por estar interrumpiendo, Hermione y Pansy se alejaron riendo y miraron a la pelirroja…Ginny suspiro y se acercó de inmediato a ella, comenzando a charlar de inmediato.

-¿Así que hoy es tu cita con Harry?- interrogo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Ginny y Hermione hacia la sala común Gryffindor. Ginny asintió sintiendo una pequeña presión en su estómago al saber lo que podría suceder.

-Sí, he estado preparándome todo el día.- comento la pelirroja algo sonrojada, Pansy le abrazo de los hombros con una sonrisa.

-La primera vez que estuve con una persona, bueno…solo he estado con una persona así que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero puedo decirte que…es algo mágico, es algo que siempre recordaras…solo déjate llevar por este órgano.- dijo Pansy colocando su mano en el corazón de la pelirroja, Ginny sonrió agradecida.

-Si…déjate llevar.- comento Hermione, había querido que su tono fuera tierno pero había sido algo cabreado por las palabras de Pansy y por saber que la primera vez de la morena había sido con la "gran" Paola que tanto mencionaba.

Pansy y Ginny se giraron a mirar a la castaña confundidas, Hermione gruño y siguieron caminando en silencio…la cabeza de la castaña planeando a toda velocidad en su cerebro…una idea que acababa de nacerle.

-Yo me tengo que hacer algo, te veo más tarde Pansy.- hablo Hermione y comenzó a subir rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Pansy y Ginny la vieron subir confundidas y luego dejaron salir unas risas antes de sentarse en la sala común a hablar.

A las seis ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de Ginny para que esta se cambiase y a las siete y cuarenta ya la pelirroja estaba lista y se había vuelto a sentar en la cama a hablar con la pelinegra que le sonreía cálidamente.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y cuando Ginny volvió a mirar el reloj ya eran las ocho…la hora de su cita. Pansy al ver que Ginny se había quedado mirando el reloj por mucho tiempo se giró a verlo y sonrió al ver la hora.

-Es el momento.- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa logrando que el nerviosismo de Ginny aumentara…la pelirroja asintió y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago… ¡Que nervios sentía Ginny en ese momento!

-Sí, yo…tengo que irme.- susurro Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó, Pansy la imito y le dedico una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja salió de allí y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Mientras, en la sala de los menesteres un moreno vestido con un traje negro caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, revisando que todo estuviese bien. La mesa, la cama, las flores, los pétalos, la limpieza, la comida…

-Bien…- susurro Harry tomando una respiración profunda y sintiendo un nerviosismo nada habitual recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, Harry sentía que las manos le sudaban…se limpió las manos del pantalón con nerviosismo y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y los ojos esmeralda brillaron con emoción.

El rostro de una pelirroja asomo en el lugar con una pequeña mueca nerviosa y al ver a Harry solo pudo sonreír y terminar de entrar a aquella habitación que solo era iluminaba por una tenue luz que provenía de unos candelabros colgados en las paredes.

-Estas hermosa.- susurro Harry mirando a su pelirroja, Ginny tenía un traje color beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello rojo en unos risos haciendo que se viera más corto de lo que realmente era y unos tacones no muy altos pero tampoco bajos.

-Gracias.- susurro Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry se acercó un paso hacia su pelirroja y le tomo la mano, pidiéndole con la mirada que se sentara; Ginny sonrió, Harry le aparto la silla y ella tomo asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la pelirroja, Ginny asintió…Harry movió su varita y destapo la champan para luego servir dos copas de vino…la pelirroja sujeto su copa con una sonrisa hacia Harry y el moreno la imito.

-Por ti…- brindo Harry.

-Por los dos.- arreglo Ginny la oración haciendo que ambos rompieran en una risa compartida.

-Por nuestro amor.- añadió Harry y luego ambos dieron un sorbo a la copa.

Harry movió su varita y aparecieron dos platos, era algo de verduras acompañado de unas pechugas al horno. Ginny sonrió, aquel era su platillo favorito…lo había comido con Harry por primera vez cuando se conocieron…precisamente en Hogwarts…no es que fuese algo especial, pero…lo era para ella.

-Espero que me haya salido bien.- hablo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has cocinado tú?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida…no sabía que el moreno cocinase, Harry asintió con una sonrisa y con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un profundo granate…a Ginny le pareció adorable aquel tono.

-Vamos a ver qué tal cocina mi chico.- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny y comenzó a comer…Harry no la imito…se quedó mirando embobado a Ginny mientras comía.

-Ummm…te ha quedado riquísimo Harry.- comento la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado.- dijo Harry y comenzó a comer, ahora tranquilo porque a su pelirroja le había gustado lo que había cocinado…Ginny comía mirando a Harry y este mirándola a ella…sus ojos encontrados en un punto intermedio.

Al terminar, ambos sonrieron…Harry miro la cama y Ginny lo imito sintiendo un nerviosismo nacer en su vientre.

-Ven…- susurro Harry levantándose y ayudando a Ginny a levantarse, la pelirroja lo miro y asintió rápidamente y ambos se sentaron en la cama, la pelirroja miraba a todos lados con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

-No te hare daño, solo quiero quererte.- susurro Harry tomando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y acariciando la palma de la mano de Ginny con sus pulgares…haciendo círculos que sacaban risas nerviosas en la pelirroja.

-No te hare nada malo…- susurro Harry acercándose lentamente hacia Ginny, Ginny sonrió y segundos después se unieron en un beso…Ginny coloco sus manos en el cuello del moreno y este movió sus manos hasta colocarlas en la cintura de la pelirroja.

-Te amo…- susurro Harry contra los labios de su pelirroja mientras la recostaba hacia atrás en la cama y comenzaba a repartir besos en el cuello de la pelirroja…Ginny sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del moreno.

-Yo también te amo…y…confió en ti.- susurro Ginny dejándose llevar por ese órgano que no se equivoca, por ese órgano…que se llama corazón.

Mientras Pansy se encontraba acostada en su cama, había querido subir al cuarto de Hermione para hablar un rato, pero la castaña le había dicho que viniera a verla a las nueve…ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Así que Pansy se había acostado en su cama completamente aburrida a mirar el techo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos?- se preguntó la morena arrugando el gesto en señal de confusión, y Pansy cerró los ojos para que la espera fuera menos larga y al parecer lo fue porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya eran las 8: 55. La pelinegra salto de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Gryffindor.

En el camino se tropezó con Lavender, quien la saludo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino junto a Parvati. Pansy se detuvo a mirarla algunos minutos y luego siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de su novia.

-Pansy… ¿Le das esto a Hermione?- escucho la pelinegra la voz de Ron, se giró a mirar al pelirrojo y vio que sostenía un paquete cuadrado entre sus manos.

-Claro… ¿De parte de quién?- pregunto la pelinegra fingiendo desinterés.

-Ella me lo ha pedido, ella sabe que es.- susurro Ron guiñándole el ojo a la morena, Pansy no entendió el gesto, pero se limitó a asentir y tomar el paquete que no pesaba nada.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Ron tomando camino hacia la torre Ravenclaw, Pansy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia donde debería estar su chica…al llegar a la torre Gryffindor Pansy saludo a Neville y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de la prefecta Hermione Granger.

Pansy se sorprendió al ver la puerta del cuarto entreabierta así que se acercó rápidamente y empujo la puerta…su boca formo una perfecta O ante lo que vio sobre la cama.

Fin del capitulo

Bueeenooo….hasta aquí el capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima jejeje.

DEJEN REVIEWS

BESAZOS


	16. Por esas sorpresas

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Zoencia: **Siii, fui muy mala al cortarlo pero quería dejaros lo mejor para un capitulo completo jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos guapa.

**Demian Stark: **¿Qué Ginny le den un pisotón a victoria? Jajaja se lo comentare a la pelirroja a ver si se decide a golpear a Vicky jejejeje. ¿Qué será el paquetito? Lo sabrás en minutos jejeje, Gracias por el Review, espero que el cap. sea de tu agrado…besos guapa.

**GAMI184: **¡Hola Guapa! ¿Te deje con la duda? Bueno que ya te sacare de dudas jejeje. ¿Qué Vio Pansy y que contiene el paquete? Lo sabrás en unos minuticos. Valeee…Ginny es completamente tuya guapa. Gracias por el RR, nos hablamos besos. P.D. Este cap te lo dedico, va de parte de tu angel.

**Allen- Walker: **Siii, fui muy mala y cruel al dejar el cap. en la mejor parte pero la continuación ya está aquí. ¿No te simpatizo? A ver si eso cambia cuando leas el cap. XD. Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el cap.…besos GUAPA.

**BipolarJL: **Si Vicky es otra loba. ¿Qué habrá visto Pansy? Ya lo sabrás jejeje. SI, depende de cómo se escriba a Pansy, a mí personalmente las Pansy completamente iguales a Draco no se me dan…creo que ellos no tienen por qué ser idénticos. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Fabi Green: **¿Crees que le va a gustar la sorpresa? Ya se sabrá jejeje….a ver si puedo hacer los caps. Más largos para ti. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Hin: **Valeee fue mucha crueldad, y Siii…pensé que era bueno cortarlo para dejar lo mejor en el siguiente cap.…muy cruel ya lo sé jejeje. ¿No desconfías de Hermione? Eso es bueno, ella necesita gente que confié en ella XD. Siii, Hermione se presta mucho a meter la pata. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Arvilly: **Lily saldrá a relucir en próximos capítulos, por esos en los que vayan de visita a la casa de Hermione. Qué bueno que te guste mi historia y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un Review. Besos guapa y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Y un agradecimiento también a** Thestral212 **quien me dejo su opinión vía MP (Por cierto te contesto en unos minutos) gracias por leerme guapa y por dejarme saber tu opinión.

**Ahora si el cap.: **

**Por esas sorpresas**

-Hermione…- susurro Pansy con la boca abierta antes de dejar que su lengua saliese a mojar sus secos labios…la morena termino de entrar al cuarto y se recargo de la puerta luego de cerrarla. Encima de la cama…de rodillas… estaba Hermione.

La castaña estaba vestida con un babydoll que dejaba ver su ropa interior color blanco…el cabello castaño le caía por los hombros con sus típicas vueltas…y esa sonrisa de saber que había sorprendido a su chica.

-Abre la caja.- susurro con sensualidad la castaña, sin despegar sus ojos de la pelinegra delante de ella; Pansy miro la caja que estaba entre sus manos y se mordió el labio…iba a abrirla, pero desistió y dio un paso hacia la castaña.

-¿Qué hay adentro?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada la morena.

-Una…sorpresa…- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa seductora.

-Pero…mi sorpresa ya está delante de mi.- replico la morena paseando su mirada por el hermoso cuerpo de la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una risa ronca y lentamente bajo de la cama…Pansy recorrió sus piernas desnudas con la vista hasta los tacones altos y luego subió hasta el pequeño busto, para terminar en los ojos de su amor.

-No he dicho que esa sorpresa sea para ti…- susurro Hermione acercándose a Pansy, hasta estar a tres metros de distancia. Pansy sonrió y destapo la caja mirando a los ojos de su castaña…y segundos después bajo los ojos a la caja.

-¿Un cd?- pregunto confundida la morena sacando el disco de la caja y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Si…yo… ¿Me harías un desnudo erótico solo para mí?- pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa, Pansy miro el cd y entendió al instante…dio un paso cerca de Hermione y la empujo para que cayese sentada en la cama.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama y trago saliva sonoramente, Pansy miro por la habitación hasta encontrar un pequeño reproductor…coloco el cd y una música lenta y sensual comenzó a sonar…la morena comenzó a moverse al ritmo sensual de la música ante la mirada caliente de Hermione. LA castaña apretaba las sabanas entre sus puños, sus ojos recorrían cada milímetro de Pansy…casi sin parpadear.

-Al parecer la perfecta y picaflor Hermione Granger está disfrutando.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa…Hermione seguía los movimientos deseosa de ver más y por un instante extendió la mano para tocar a Pansy, pero esta negó.

-No preciosa…sin tocar…solo puedes mirar…- hablo la morena con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa y se la sacaba lentamente…arrojándola hacia la castaña…Hermione olio el aroma de Pansy impregnado en la camisa blanca y sintió un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta Hermione?- pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra quien tenía un sujetador de encajes color plata, Hermione asintió sintiendo como la prueba de que le gustaba se hacía notable en su entrepierna…y de manera automática Hermione apretó sus piernas juntas.

Pansy sonrió al ver la acción de la castaña y lentamente se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines…Hermione sonrió y comenzó a mover su mano por encima de su babydoll…acariciando su abdomen, Pansy dio un paso cerca de ella mientras se quitaba la falda…Hermione gimió al ver la bragas color plata de la morena y se mordió el labio.

-Mi chica quiere ser mala.- susurro Pansy en ropa interior y caminando hacia la castaña…moviendo sus caderas, logrando envolver en esa danza a su castaña…

-Pansy.- susurro Hermione cuando la morena se sentó sobre ella…la pelinegra le echo los brazos al cuello y sonrió antes de llevar sus labios hacia los de la castaña, Hermione la sujeto de la cintura pero Pansy hizo que la soltase con una sonrisa.

-Sin tocar…- susurro Pansy contra los labios entre abiertos de la castaña, Hermione suspiro con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió encontrándose frente a ella a una morena que la mirada intensamente…

-Pansy…que…ahh, mierda.- gimió la castaña sintiendo como Pansy comenzaba a mover sus caderas sobre las de ella...Hermione la sujeto de la cintura nuevamente y comenzó a moler hacia delante al tiempo que bajaba sus besos al cuello de la morena.

-No tocar…tendré que amararte las manos.- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy y se salió de sobre Hermione, comenzó a buscar por el suelo y tomo su camisa…segundos después había atado las manos de la castaña…dejando que estas quedasen quietas detrás de la espalda de Hermione.

- Ummm…esto me gusta, tenerte bajo mi dominio.- susurro la pelinegra con una sonrisa volviendo a sentarse sobre Hermione, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las de la castaña…Hermione gimió, fácilmente podría romper la camisa para liberarse pero quería ser una chica obediente…aun así llevo su boca al cuello de la morena y comenzó a besar la piel de allí.

-Te deseo tanto Pansy...me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido por nadie.- susurro la castaña y sin darse cuenta mordió el hombro de Pansy sin delicadeza…como si quisiese arrancarle un pedazo…la morena dio un salto y se alejó llevándose una mano al hombro.

-¿Me has mordido?- pregunto sorprendida Pansy

-Lo siento…no me he dado cuenta.- susurro la castaña con la respiración enganchada.

-Vale…con más cuidado…que no quiero perder ningún pedazo de mi cuerpo.- le contesto Pansy antes de volver a mover sus caderas contra las de Hermione buscando fricción…Hermione gimió sintiendo la humedad en su propio centro y luego se lanzó a por un beso de su pelinegra.

Las manos de Pansy comenzaron a tirar del babydoll hasta sacarlo, y luego deleitarse en la figura de su chica…Hermione suspiro con fuerza…necesitada de contacto, Pansy sonrió y llevo su mano hasta el abdomen de la morena…la empujo suavemente hasta que la hizo recostarse en la cama.

-Yo mando castaña… ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto la morena con una sonrisa torcida, Hermione asintió sin procesar si quiera lo que la morena le había dicho…solo la quería a ella, con la condición que fuera.

-Eso me gusta.- susurro Pansy subiendo a gatas hacia Hermione, la castaña cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo caliente encima del suyo y dejo salir un suspiro; Pansy se acostó sobre la castaña, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas para no dejar su peso completo sobre su castaña.

-Bésame.- pidió la castaña y llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de Pansy, acercándola a ella de un solo tirón…Pansy jadeo contra la boca de la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa, las manos de la pelinegra sujetaban la cintura de la castaña firmemente mientras Hermione bajaba con sus besos por el cuello de la morena.

-Dios…te deseo tanto hermosa.- susurro Hermione succionando el punto de pulso de la morena, Pansy la empujo hasta recostarla en la cama y bajo sus manos por sus hombros…para luego meterlas dentro del sujetador…encontrándose con una piel suave y firme con unos pezones duros.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunto la morena sacándole el sujetador a Hermione, la castaña la miro confundida… ¿De que hablaba la morena?

-Ummm…no sé a qué te refieres.- susurro Hermione acariciando el cabello negro de Pansy mientras esta chupaba su pezón izquierdo, la morena se alejó unos centímetros de Hermione y dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Hermione… ¿Parezco tonta?- interrogo la morena con una sonrisa, mientras trazaba los labios de la castaña con la yema de sus dedos…de manera automática Hermione atrapo el dedo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Eres una mujer-loba.- susurro la pelinegra inclinándose hacia Hermione para besarla, Hermione gimió mientras sentía como Pansy bajaba su mano…pasando por encima de sus pechos, por su plano abdomen y llegando hasta su ropa interior blanca…metiéndose dentro de estas.

-Ahh mierda…no sé de qué hablas Pansy…ummm…por favor, fóllame Pansy.- gimió Hermione llevando su mano a la de Pansy para que la morena la tocase, ya que Pansy había dejado que su mano diera una caricia superficial.

-No sabes… ¿Qué te folle? Yo no follo, ya te lo había dicho…pídemelo como me gusta Hermione…y no me mientas.- susurro Pansy al oído de la castaña sin mover su mano, la castaña se movió inquieta…sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

-ummm…lo siento…ya sé que no follas…tampoco quiero que me folles…solo…quiero que me hagas el amor Pansy.- susurro la castaña mirando en lo profundo de los hermosos ojos de su chica…Pansy sonrió y comenzó a besar el abdomen de Hermione bajando por sus piernas lentamente.

-Y…sobre lo otro… ¿Aceptas que eres una mujer loba?- interrogo con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a bajarle la ropa interior inferior a la castaña…Hermione la miraba deseosa y se mordía el labio. Pansy le saco la ropa interior y tiro de Hermione hasta sentarla en la orilla de la cama y abrirle las piernas.

-Contéstame preciosa ¿Aceptas que eres una mujer loba?- pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a besar los muslos de la castaña, Hermione respiro con fuerza y sujeto las sabanas entre sus manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Hermione lamiéndose los labios en señal de nerviosismo. Pansy siguió con sus besos cerca del sexo de Hermione, logrando que espasmos nerviosos recorrieran a la castaña de arriba abajo.

-Bueno…primero, cuando te hable del tema estabas nerviosa, luego cuando hicimos la competencia corrías y no te cansabas…y una persona normal aunque sea tendría la respiración un poco agitada, cuando peleaste con Draco no parecías una simple mujer y luego parecías muy agitada…y para acabar…me has mordido como si fuese tu instinto…no me creas tonta Hermione, he buscado información sobre mujeres y hombres lobos.- contesto la morena y al terminar abrió las piernas de Hermione y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los pliegues.

-ummm… ¿Crees poder…quedarte callada?- pregunto la castaña con las manos enterradas en los cabellos de Pansy, la morena no respondió…solo comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Hermione en su boca…Hermione sujeto el cabello de Pansy con fuerza ante aquel contacto y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el rostro de Pansy.

-Hermione…jamás te delataría.- le contesto Pansy saliendo de entre sus piernas y llevándose dos de sus dedos a la boca y luego bajando sus dedos hacia las pliegues de la castaña, acariciando su clítoris…y bajando hacia su entrada…penetrándola rítmicamente.

-Ummm…ahh…mierda…- gimió Hermione dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas de Pansy, la morena siguió moviendo su mano entre las piernas de Hermione y tiro de esta más cerca para que sus labios hicieran contacto.

-Ahh…ahh….ummm…Pansy…Mierda…- gemía la castaña temblando, Pansy bajo sus besos al cuello de Hermione y luego a sus pechos pequeños…atrapando el pezón derecho entre sus dientes y tirando del logrando que se pusiera muy duro…

-Ahhh…ummm….maa…maaa…mas….du…roo…rápido Pansy….Siii…Ahhh.- y espasmos comenzaron a recorrer a Hermione, Pansy movió su mano más rápido entre las piernas de su castaña sintiendo las paredes contraerse entre sus dedos.

-Me vengo…duro Pansy…estoy…Ahhh.- y un fuerte orgasmo logro que Hermione cayese contra la cama jadeando, Pansy se llevó los dedos a la boca chupándolos con una sonrisa…Hermione respiraba con fuerza pero aun así extendió una mano, tomando a Pansy de la nuca y atrayéndola hacia ella.

-Es…mi turno.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione volteando a Pansy y subiendo sobre ella, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y se dejó caer por completo en la cama, Hermione llevo una mano a la mejilla de Pansy y le acaricio con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Sabes que…que te quiero?- pregunto Hermione bajando a besar el cuello de la morena, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa mientras sentía los besos extenderse por su mandíbula, hacia abajo por entre sus pechos.

-Yo te amo.- susurro Pansy, Hermione la miro… y luego comenzó a quitarle lentamente el sujetador, lanzándolo por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa…la castaña coloco su mano en el estómago plano de la morena y esta respiro hondo.

-ummm….tan suave…- susurro Hermione subiendo su mano y comenzando a pellizcar el pezón derecho de Pansy quien la miraba fijamente.

-Tienes unos pezones muy bonitos.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa mientras lamia el pezón izquierdo sensualmente.

-Ya los habías visto.- le contesto Pansy guiñándole el ojo, Hermione dejo salir una risa profunda y luego comenzó a chupar el pezón izquierdo Pansy quien dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada blanca y arqueo la espalda.

-Cálmate.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione colocando una mano en el plano abdomen de la morena para que esta volviese a estar relajada, Pansy suspiro y llevo sus manos al cabello castaño para que Hermione siguiese lamiendo sus pezones.

-Ummm…Hermione.- gimió Pansy, la castaña sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus besos por el plano abdomen, dando lamidas y pequeñas mordidas que arrancaban gemidos de la garganta de la pelinegra.

Mientras jugaba con el ombligo de la pelinegra Hermione le había sacado las bragas…justo después comenzó a repartir suaves besos en el clítoris hinchad de la morena…quien arqueo la espalda en señal de placer.

-Ahhh…Hermione….ummm…justo allí.- gimió Pansy, Hermione comenzó a lamer el clítoris con rapidez, abriéndose paso con sus avilés dedos mientras miraba como la morena se retorcía de placer.

-Ahh….joder….mierda…Hermione.- gimió Pansy cuando Hermione atrapo su clítoris en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo…Pansy sujeto la almohada bajo su cabeza con fuerza y jadeo, mordiéndose el labio para contener algunos gemidos.

Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y volvió a chupar el clítoris de Pansy con énfasis, moviendo sus dedos por los labios húmedos, bajando y acariciando la entrada…metiendo dos ledos levemente…sacando un gemido de Pansy y la castaña subió directa hacia los labios de la morena.

-¿Qué es esto tan suavecito? ¿Me quieres comer los dedos hermosa? Ummm…cómemelos…son todo tuyos.- susurro Hermione al oído de Pansy con voz ronca antes de comenzar a penetrarla con sus dedos…Pansy se resistió contra Hermione como un espasmo la sacudió y luego enterró sus uñas en la espalda de la morena.

-Mierda…Hermione…Ahhh…fuerte….más rápido…ra-pido…maa…más por-favor.- gimió la morena arañando la espalda de Hermione fuertemente, Hermione se levantó de la cama en un movimiento rápido y comenzó a buscar en las gavetas…

-Mierda… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto jadeando Pansy…Hermione saco un strap-on (Consolador con arnés), Pansy la miro y dio un salto hacia atrás negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Ni sueñes en meterme eso…- hablo la morena rápidamente, Hermione se había colocado el strap-on cuando Pansy hablo, así que la castaña se giró a mirar a Pansy completamente confundida…no entendiendo el porqué de la negativa.

-Que esa cosa esta enorme Hermione.- se defendió la morena…

-Tal vez si yo fuese un hombre deberías estar asustada…pero…hermosa…no te hare daño…seré muy gentil…lo prometo.- susurro Hermione acercándose a Pansy y sujetándola de la cintura para acostarla nuevamente en la cama, colocando una de las piernas de la morena sobre su hombro.

-¿Prometes tener cuidado? Que yo nunca me he metido algo tan grande por allí…-comento la morena algo sonrojada por tener que hacer aquella declaración.

-Seré cuidadosa…- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa comenzando a adentrar el consolador dentro de Pansy, la morena jadeo y tiro de Hermione para besarla, abriendo más las piernas y moviendo sus caderas contra las de la castaña.

-Ahhh…Hermione…más fuerte…más por favor.- jadeo la morena sujetándose de los hombros de Hermione, la castaña con su mano derecha acariciaba el clítoris de la pelinegra mientras salía y entraba de ella con el consolador…Pansy jadeo y comenzó a temblar…Hermione comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello y hombro de la morena.

-Ahhh. Ahh…ummm…Ahhh…estoy…tan…oh mierda…maa…rápido cariño.- susurro Pansy y segundos después un fuerte orgasmo la sobrevino, pero Hermione no detuvo su empuje, siguió moviendo sus caderas contra Pansy…observando el rostro extasiado de la morena y logrando que un orgasmo se convirtiera en dos orgasmos.

-Ummm…Ahhh….no puedo más.- jadeo la morena cayendo inmóvil en la cama…completamente cansada. Hermione lentamente fue reduciendo la velocidad de sus envestidas hasta sacar el consolador de dentro de Pansy.

-Te amo…- susurro Hermione mirando el rostro perlado de sudor de la morena, Pansy dejo salir una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y tiro de Hermione del cuello para besarla…la castaña respondió el beso dulcemente….acariciando el cabello de la morena con sus húmedas manos.

-Podrías sacarte esa cosa…no me deja sentirte por completo.- pidió Pansy con una sonrisa, la castaña dejo salir una risa y se quitó el strap-on…dejándolo perdido por el suelo y volviendo a besar a la morena que complacida envolvió sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione.

-Me gustas más sin esa cosa…- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy.

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto la castaña alejándose unos centímetros.

-Me gusto porque eras tú…no porque te hubiese puesto esa corea…- explico la morena, Hermione sonrió y ambas se metieron debajo de las sabanas y se abrazaron…cara a cara…Pansy subió una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Hermione acercándola más hacia ella y sonrió.

-Esta…ha sido una agradable sorpresa.- susurro Pansy medio adormilada, Hermione sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla pensativa…recorriendo con sus dedos aquellas facciones que tenía la morena y que ella tanto amaba…deseando de corazón que todo permaneciera bien.

-Mi chica lista…- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa, recordando como la morena había descubierto sin ayuda que ella era una mujer-loba.

-Mi mujer…- susurro la morena dormida con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Y ninguna de las dos se hubiera imaginado que aquel día terminaría así…sorpresas de la vida que a veces no esperamos, a veces son buenas otras malas…pero siempre vienen seguidas de cambios…cambios que seguramente no tardaran en llegar.

-Sueña conmigo morena.- susurro Hermione dando un beso en los labios de Pansy antes de caer dormida.

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!  
¡BESOS!**


	17. El inicio de las vacaciones

**Nuevo capitulo**

**GAMI184: **¿La parte en que Hermione la muerde? Pensaba poner algunas partes más con ese estilo pero al final dije no. A mí me alaga que leas mi historia…además que es como un regalo para el inicio de nuestra amistad. Gracias por el RR guapa, y espero que te guste el cap. Besos por todos lados ;)

**Allen-walker:** Es bueno saber que te alegre con el capítulo y que bueno ¡Te caigo bien! (Aplausos para mi jejeje) ¿De dónde soy? Soy de Puerto Rico, puede parecer que soy de España porque muchas veces utilizo el lenguaje de allá al escribir, pero soy de PR, mi islita caribeña jejeje. ¿Y tú de dónde eres? (Si se puede saber) que bueno que te allá gustado el capítulo y besos guapa.

**Hin:** nooo, en el cap. anterior no hubo crueldad (Creo que en este tampoco, creo jejeje) ¿Pensaste que la dejarían a medias? Esa era la idea jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y espero que este te guste. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Zoencia:** Si, el gran encuentro, jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar Review y besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿Te habías imaginado que esa era la sorpresa? Jejeje, creo que era una de las opciones más obvias jejeje. Te tome por sorpresa con que Pansy diera con la licantropía de Hermione jejeje, al final y esa era la idea que sorprender. Siii, Pansy es demasiado lista en esta historia…tal vez no sea muy sano ser tan lista. Aquí está la continuación, gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besazos guapa.

**Demian Stark:** Precisamente había visto algo parecido a eso de mira pero no toques...de allí saque la idea precisamente jejeje. ¿Te asustarías con esa "cosa" tan grande? Jejeje, Pansy se asustó bastante pero confió en su chica. Gracias por decirme lo de las faltas de ortografía…tendré más cuidado, a veces se me pasan las palabras sin que me percate. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. y besos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** Si, vaya forma la de Pansy jejeje, creo que no, si no hubiesen estado en esa...situación…ella no hubiese dicho nada jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y besos guapa.

Y un saludo súper especial a **Thestral212** quien me dejo su comentaría vía MP, no me olvido de ti guapa…espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y besos y abrazos para vos.

**El inicio de las vacaciones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luces del cielo anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día, en una cama yacían desnudas Hermione y Pansy abrazadas…el lugar era un caos de ropa que se esparcía por el cielo. Pero aun así, las dos chicas tenían unas hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Por la ventana una ligera luz entraba, cosa que logro despertar a la chica loba…Hermione abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una chica entre sus brazos…y sonrió al recordar quien era la morena que descansaba su rostro en sus pechos. Sin dejar de sonreír Hermione apretó a Hermione contra su pecho, la morena dejo salir un suspiro…

-En unas semanas es las vacaciones de Navidad…- susurro Hermione pensando que era la única despierta, una risa le advirtió que no lo era, la castaña se separó un poco de Pansy y esta dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Buenos días...- susurro Pansy con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se volvía a abrazar a su castaña, Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en el cabello al tiempo que la abrazaba a ella misma…la morena levanto el rostro para mirarla y luego suspiro feliz.

-Pansy… ¿Vendrías a mi casa en vacaciones?- se lanzó a preguntar Hermione con una sonrisa hacia su novia, Pansy se acomodó mejor para poder mirar a Hermione al rostro y le dedico una sonrisa antes de acercarse a besarla.

-Encantada…primero debo enviarle una carta a mi tía; seguro no se niega.- le contesto la morena a Hermione sujetándola suavemente del cuello y besándola sin dejar de sonreír…la castaña sujeto a la morena de la cintura y respondió el beso acalorada.

-Ummm… ¿Nos levantamos?- pregunto la morena con una sonrisa, Hermione la miro con una ceja levantada y se levantó de la cama, levantando a Pansy luego…haciendo que la morena le rodeara con las piernas de la cintura mientras compartían un beso húmedo.

-Ummm…ya nos levantamos.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el baño sin soltar a Pansy y sin dejar de besarla. Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y se agarró al cuello de Hermione mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la castaña.

-La... puerta…- susurro Hermione, Pansy llevo una de sus manos hacia la perilla de la puerta del baño, tanteando para encontrarla y sonriendo al no lograrlo, Hermione también sonrió y siguió distrayendo a la morena con sus besos.

-Mierda…donde esta…- jadeo Pansy mientras Hermione bajaba con sus besos por el cuello de la morena y al fin Pansy encontró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de un empujo…Hermione la sujeto más fuerte de las nalgas y entraron al baño.

-Te amo…- susurro la castaña contra los labios de Pansy, lo que antes fueron besos desesperados se volvieron tiernos de golpe…Pansy le acaricio el rostro a la castaña mientras Hermione la sentaba en la encimera del baño.

-Mi lobita…mi amor…- susurro Pansy sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, Hermione sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a Pansy para unir sus bocas en un nuevo beso…que con el tiempo volvió a ser desesperado.

-Ummm…te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora.- gimió Hermione bajando sus besos por el cuello de la morena, Pansy gimió tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose un golpe contra la pared pero no dando importancia a eso.

-Hermione…- jadeo la morena sujetando el cabello de la castaña mientras esta llegaba a sus pechos, Hermione sonrió y miro a la morena al tiempo que comenzaba a chupar el pezón derecho…Pansy se movió nerviosa y necesitada.

-Ahh…Hermione… ¡Hermione!- Pansy había gritado, lo último como una queja…Hermione se alejó y la miro confundida.

-¿Me quieres arrancar el pezón?- pregunto la morena con una sonrisa divertida, aunque le dolía la mordida.

-Lo siento…no me di cuenta.- susurro la castaña, Pansy sonrió enternecida y llevo sus manos a los pechos de la morena…apretando sus pechos y pellizcando los pezones…Hermione cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido.

-Ummm…Ahhh…Pansy…más fuerte hermosa…- gemía la castaña llevando sus manos a las de Pansy para que apretada con más fuerza, Pansy se detuvo y Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Bésame…- pidió la morena, Hermione se acercó a besarla, Pansy volvió a apretar los pechos de la castaña y a diferencia de sus toques…sus besos eran suaves y tiernos. Moviendo una mano entre ambas Hermione comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la intimidad de la morena…sonriendo al llegar allí y encontrar los pliegues húmedos.

-Estas…excitada…- susurro la castaña, Pansy sonrió.

-Solo bésame…no hables.- hablo la morena sin apartar su sonrisa y llevando una mano a la entrepierna de Hermione, y pronto una estuvo dentro de la otra y viceversa…Pansy movía su mano al ritmo de las caderas de la castaña y la castaña o al ritmo de la otra.

-Ahhh…Hermione…ummm…maas….fuerte…maaa…mas…sii…asi…umm…sii.- gemia la morena contra la boca de la otra, mordiéndole suavemente el cachete ante el gran placer que sentía.

-Siii…Pansy…ahh…mierda…así…mas…maa...rápido…así...justo así…duro…Ahhh.- gemía la castaña enterando sus uñas en la espalda de la morena.

Y juntas llegaron al clímax, temblando y jadeando, quedándose abrazadas mientras se reponían. La primera en reponerse fue Hermione y abrazado a la morena dándole un suave beso para permitirle respirar…Pansy respondió débilmente el beso.

-¿Nos bañamos?- pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

-si…te lavo la espadita.- susurro la morena con una sonrisa, Hermione la cargo…Pansy se agarró de su cuello y ambas se metieron a la ducha…abrazadas y riendo.

.

.

.

SEMANAS MÁS TARDE

A distancia de allí…

-Pido traslado….si…para luego de navidad…no…no hay razón en especial…solo…si…quiero verle sonreír.- hablaba una mujer mayor por teléfono.

-Si…claro…volverá a sonreír…seguro que….entiendo…ella no cabera de alegría.- y tras esas palabras colgó el celular y sonrió…sus verdes ojos brillando de emoción.

.

.

.

-¡Ginny! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- Hablo Ron corriendo hacia su hermana, Ginny estaba de pie en el Hall de entrada en compañía de Harry…ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo que corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Al fin os encuentro…no podéis dejarme solo… ¿Dónde está Hermione? Pronto llega el tren - pregunto el pelirrojo acomodándose el gorro que lo protegía del frio.

-No ha llegado, nos dijo que está terminando de juntas algunas cosas…- dijo con una sonrisa Harry, Ginny intento sofocar una carcajada pero no lo logro; cosa que llamo la atención de Harry y Ronald…quienes entendieron perfectamente que ocurría.

.

.

-¿Ves lo que consigues Pansy? Tenemos media hora, tiempo de sobra para hacer el amor… ¿Tiempo de sobra? El tren nos va a dejar.- se quejaba Hermione mientras ayudaba a la morena a guardar sus cosas.

-Oye…eso fue un simple error de cálculos ¿Vale?...además…bien que lo disfrutamos.- hablo con una sonrisa la morena deteniéndose unos minutos y abrazando por la espalda a la castaña, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Te amo demasiado.- hablo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Vale….ya está todo…vámonos.- hablo la morena mirando por la habitación, verificando que no se le hubiese quedado nada.

-Vámonos.- y ambas salieron corriendo para no perder el tren, mientras corrían arrastrando las maletas reían ante lo que les había ocurrido.

-Si me quedo contigo…no me importaría.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy, Hermione se detuvo de golpe y la morena la miro confundida. Con una sonrisa Hermione soltó las maletas y la sujeto de la cintura.

-Si lo planteas así, me dan ganas de quedarme…haciendo el amor, mañana, tarde y noche.- hablo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Suena tentador…pero…quiero conocer a mis suegros; moviendo el culo castaña.- ordeno con una sonrisa la morena empujando a la castaña y con suerte ambas llegaron a tiempo al tren.

-Pensamos que no llegaban.- les dijo Ginny cuando las vio arribar.

-Hermione no encontraba a Cronkshanks.- dijo Pansy con burla.

-SI…y Pansy no llegaba a su orgasmo.- se burló la morena, Pansy le dio un golpe en la nuca para dejase de hablar. Ron dejo salir una carcajada en compañía de la pelirroja.

-No te molestes preciosa, solo era una broma.- hablo la castaña dándole un beso a Pansy antes de que llegasen a un vagón.

-¿Una broma? No me gustan esas bromas.- se quejó la morena entrando al vagón, Hermione dejo salir una risa y la siguió…abrazándola para que dejase de estar "molesta" Ginny sonrió ante aquella actitud y abrazo a Harry. El moreno dejo salir una sonrisa y coloco un beso en la frente de la pelirroja mientras entraban al vagón.

-Esto…es frustrante… ¿Alguien que quiera abrazarme a mí? – pregunto Ron, silencio fue toda respuesta…el pelirrojo bufo y con una sonrisa entro al vagón.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que llegasen a la estación del tren…al salir…el pequeño grupo comenzó a buscar a los señores Granger y Weasley. Hermione y Pansy abrazadas mientras la morena comentaba algo y la castaña sonreía de solo escucharla. Y Harry, Ginny y Ron a la parte de atrás, la pelirroja en medio de los otros dos chicos que no dejaban de hablar de Quiddich y ajedrez.

-¡Hermione!- grito una voz femenina, la castaña dejó de mirar a su novia y giro el rostro…sonriendo al ver a su madre, sujetando la mano de Pansy con firmeza y tirando de ella para que corriese. La castaña abrazo a su madre y al alejarse esta miro curiosa a Pansy.

-Ella es Pansy mama…mi novia.- la presento Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Pansy…Al fin se me hizo la dicha…tú de que mundo vienes…porque para controlar a esta niña hay que ser perfecta.- hablo la madre de la castaña y abrazo a Pansy de los hombros para que caminara a su lado.

-Pero…- hablo Hermione viendo como su madre seguía caminando hablando con Pansy, dejándola a ella atrás.

-Hermione.- hablo una voz firme, la castaña se giró hacia la voz y se encontró con su padre, el hombre se acercó lentamente hacia su hija,

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el señor Granger caminando junto a la castaña, Hermione lo miraba fijamente y luego de algunos segundos giro a mirar hacia delante con algo de miedo de lo que su padre pensara.

-Estoy mejor que nunca.- hablo la castaña mirando al suelo.

-¿La amas?- pregunto el hombre de cabellos castaños un poco más oscuros que los de Hermione. La castaña bajo la mirada al suelo, jamás había dicho que amaba a alguien…solo a sus padres y…a Lily.

-¿Sabes que tu hermana se sentirá orgullosa?- pregunto el señor Granger. Hermione lo miro, sus ojos cristalizados.

-Ella… ¿Tú crees que no sienta que quiero más a Pansy que a ella?- interrogo con voz ronca la castaña.

-¿Cómo va a pensar eso pequeña? Ella estará feliz, porque tú eres feliz.- hablo el señor Granger abrazando a su hija de los hombros, Hermione recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué piensas tú?- pregunto la castaña mirando a su padre.

-Yo pienso que…quiero verte feliz.- hablo aquel hombre con los ojos iluminados, Hermione sonrió mas pronunciadamente…ahora si…nada podría ser mejor.

El camino a la casa de los Granger fue tranquilo, solo platicas en las que se contaban todo lo acontecido…al llegar a aquel enorme bosque Pansy observo curiosa la enorme casa…las personas que caminaban de lado a lado hablando o riendo, algunas simplemente en silencio.

-Amor, lleva a Pansy para que deje sus maletas en el cuarto de Hermione…yo…necesito hablar con mi hija un minuto.- le dijo la señora Granger a su esposo dedicándole una sonrisa, la morena y el sr. Granger salieron y a se quedaron Hermione y su madre.

-Hermione…antes que nada…quiero que vayas a hablar con cierta jovencita pelirroja, no me refiero a Ginny, hablo de Rebecca…esa chica está interesada en ti y cree que tu estas interesada en ella. Así que vas jovencita, aclárale todo.- le incito la madre de la castaña a su hija.

-Yo…pensé que tú lo habías aclarado.- dijo la castaña mirando cohibida a su madre.

-Yo pensaba que tú no te acostabas con las chicas del clan.- le devolvió la jugada la madre de la castaña, Hermione miro derrotada sus manos.

-¿Ves cómo sos madre? Se supone que me ayudarías.- replico la castaña sintiéndose desesperada porque no tenía ni una bendita idea de cómo terminaría con Rebecca…aunque no puedes terminar algo que nunca comenzó…solo fue una noche de sexo…ni siquiera fue una noche…fueron dos horas tal vez una.

-Hermione, sin quejarse y moviendo el cuerpecito…mira…allí esta Rebecca, aprovecha antes de que Pansy salga que no quiero que le saquen los pelos a mi nuera.- dijo la madre de la castaña bajando del carro y caminando hacia dentro de la casa. Hermione dejo salir un suspiro y salió…comenzó a caminar hacia Rebecca, quien al verla, dejo escapar un grito lleno de emoción y corrió a abrazarla.

-No...cero abrazos por favor.- pidió Hermione poniendo sus manos frente a ella para impedir que la chica le abrazara, Rebecca la miro confundida ante la aptitud de la que consideraba su futura novia…en estos momentos amiga con derechos.

-Es que…te extrañe mucho Hermione.- dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos pelirrojos y piel tostada.

-ummm…Rebecca…yo tengo algo que decirte.- comenzó a decir la castaña moviendo sus manos, intentando enfatizar sus palabras, Rebecca la miraba emocionada…pensando que tal vez la chica castaña le pediría que fuese su novia.

-Rebecca…yo…- comenzó la castaña tomando una gran respiración para tranquilizarse, tenía miedo de la reacción de la otra chica.

-Si, si quiero Hermione…quiero ser tu novia.- dijo emocionada Rebecca antes de que la castaña terminase de hablar, Hermione no se esperaba ese suceso así que cuando la pelirroja le echo los brazos al hombro y la abrazo con fuerza la castaña se quedó en completo shock.

-Permiso…- escucharon ambas una voz seria, Hermione se alejó de Rebecca de un empujón…la chica miro a Pansy confundida.

-No es lo que tú crees Pansy, yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione pensando que ya la había regado con su chica.

-Cálmate Hermione…yo le explicare a Rebecca. Guapa…¿Sabes a quien acabas de abrazar?- pregunto la morena caminando hacia la pelirroja, está la miro fijamente sin entender quién era esa chica que venía allí poniendo sus reglas.

-la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?- replico la castaña mirando fijamente a Pansy, la morena dejo salir una risa…Hermione se hizo a un lado…casi como si se estuviese apartando de una pelea de fieras y temiese salir herida.

-Yo soy, la novia de esta chica que abrazabas…así que…te aconsejo que guardes la distancia.- dijo con seriedad la morena, dispuesta a entrarse a golpes con aquella chica si ponía alguna replica…era una locura ya que saldría ella perdiendo pero…lo valiente no se lo quitaba nadie y lo suicida tampoco.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja dejando de mirar a la morena y girándose a mirar a la castaña.

-Sí, es cierto Rebecca…así que por favor mantén la distancia.- dijo la castaña abrazando a Pansy de los hombros, la morena la miro con una sonrisa y luego giro el rostro para mirar a la pelirroja. Rebecca las miro y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-Castaña…alguna otra chica a la cual deba yo decirle que sos mi novia.- hablo la morena mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-Unas pocas mas.- susurro la castaña como si no fuera algo importante.

-¿Unas pocas más? Hermione Granger…ni quiero que un grupo de lobas me caigan encima así que…número exacto o un aproximadamente.- pidió la morena,

-Pues no estoy segura…unas veinte, tal vez son quince.- hablo la castaña rascándose la cabeza dubitativa, la morena rodo los ojos y tiro de Hermione para que la siguiese y dejase de hablar.

-Vamos a desempacar castaña…quiero que me enseñes todo este lugar.- pidió la morena tirando de Hermione para dentro de la casa, la castaña dejo salir una sonrisa y abrazo a Pansy de los hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Critica? Estoy abierta a sus pensamientos.

DEJEN REVIEWS

BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	18. Esta noche es mi transformacion

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Gami184**: ¿No salgo de tus pensamientos? Eso es bueno saberlo ;) porque tu tampoco sales de los míos. Siii, solo son quince o veinte…pocas según Hermione XD. Creo que falta bastante para que llegue alguien a abrazar a Ronald y…te tocara pelear con Harry por Ginny XD. ¿Si te veras sexy con bigote estilo Pancho Vila? Creo que, antes te prefiero con el corte de Justin Biber. Besos guapa y que te guste el cap.

**Leyla Dniz**: ¿Quién hablaba por teléfono? No, no lo decía por ningún lado, quería dejaros con la duda XD Ya sabréis quien es, si no se hacen una idea con la pequeña pista que os dejare hoy. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. y gracias por dejar Review…besos guapa y que te guste el cap.

**Demian Stark**: Creo que Ron recibiría gustoso tu abrazo, Siii, Pansy es valiente…pero creo que antes de valiente es lista la chica XD ya verás porque lo digo. ¿La llamada? Ya sabréis de que va todo eso…y sobre la separación…no prometo nada…tendréis que leer. Aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste, gracias por el Review del cap. anterior y besos guapa.

**Allen Walker**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y siiii Pansy tendrá que hacer algo con las "novias" de Hermione para que estas sepan que ella es la real novia jajaja. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, aun vivo en Puerto Rico. Realmente aprendí a escribir con los españoles porque estuve un pequeño tiempo estudiando su forma de escribir, hablar y todo eso y….se me quedo la forma de hablar de ellos mezclad con mi lengua nativa XD. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos guapa.

**Fabi Green**: ¿Si es un hombre lobo o solo se convierte en lobo? Ummm…te diré que es un hombre lobo, pero, aun no ha tenido su transformación completo…a los 18 años es que será un hombre lobo por completo, por el momento se podría decir que solo se convierte en lobo de manera espontanea. Y las escenas de celo no tardaran mucho, aunque no sé si sea como te las esperas…sé porque lo digo. Gracias por el RR y si tienes alguna otra duda solo házmela saber. Besos guapa.

**BipolarJL**: Sip, traslado… ¿La ex de Pansy? Ummm quien sabe XD ¿Rebecca hacer algo contra Pansy? Ya veras, que bueno que el cap. te haya gustado y Gracias por dejar Review y espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a estas personas que dejaron comentarios…para ustedes…saludos. Y un saludo también a **Thestral212** besos para ti también guapa.

**.**

**.**

**Esta noche será mi transformación**

Sentada en una cama estaba Hermione, frente a ella estaba Pansy acomodando la ropa, la castaña se limitaba a observar con una hermosa sonrisa a la morena que guardaba tranquilamente la ropa.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Pansy deteniéndose a mirar a la castaña, Hermione se encogió de hombros y dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y abrazaba sus piernas hasta dejar su cabeza descansando sobre sus rodillas.

-Eres hermosa…- susurro la castaña con una sonrisa, Pansy dejo la camisa que tenía entre sus manos y se acerco a Hermione…se sentó a su lado y le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja; la castaña la miraba atentamente.

-Tu mama me cae muy bien…me recuerda a la mía.- susurro la morena mirando a la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione también sonrió y le sujeto la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione mientras señalaba la puerta, Pansy asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar…mientras caminaban Hermione le mostraba a Pansy cada rincón de su hogar, desde el campo de Quiddich, hasta el lago y la biblioteca.

-¿Y que es aquello?- pregunto la morena señalando una casa en forma de bodega…el lugar era completamente cerrado con una puerta enorme, Hermione miro la casa y luego miro a su morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso…no tiene mucha importancia…es donde llevamos a cabo nuestras reuniones.- comenta la castaña y sin dejar que la morena respondiese tiro de su mano para que la siguiese.

-Mira, allá están Ginny y Ron.- le dice Hermione a Pansy con una sonrisa, la morena asiente pero aun su mirada persiste en aquella vieja casa que Hermione no había querido mostrarle, curiosidad sana hubiese dicho Pansy…pero sabía que era más que eso.

Luego de algunos minutos Pansy miro a Hermione y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban Ron y Ginny…ambos pelirrojos parecían estar hablando de algo importante pero al ver a Hermione llegar con Pansy guardaron absoluto silencio…una mirada que envió Ginny hacia Hermione no fue ignorada por la pelinegra que no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta el lugar Pansy?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa luego de algunos minutos en silencio.

-Si…es muy bonito, como estar perdidos en medio de un paraíso.- comento risueña la pelinegra mientras se giraba sobre sí misma para contemplar el hermoso lugar. Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa al tiempo que sostenía a Pansy de la cintura.

-Harry va a dar un tour por el lugar, ¿Quieres acompañarle?- le pregunto Ginny a la morena, Pansy se giro a mirarla con una sonrisa, pero en los ojos de Ginny vio muchas intenciones…y supo que no era un tour simple…sino con segunda intención.

-Claro… ¿Ustedes vienen?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa.

-No…nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. Pero Harry te guía…- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja mirando a Hermione para que le ayudase con la situación, pero Hermione solo miraba el suelo fijamente, porque sabía que no era capaz de mentirle a Pansy así que prefería quedarse callada…porque si se quedaba callada no le mentía ni le decía la verdad, simplemente no formaba parte de eso.

-ummm…vale.- susurro Pansy mirando con el entrecejo apretado a Hermione, buscando alguna forma de hacer contacto con los ojos de la castaña.

-Ahí viene Harry, Pansy va contigo cariño.- le dijo Ginny a su moreno con una sonrisa, Harry asintió y con un gesto de cabeza le dijo a Pansy que lo siguiese, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y fue tras Harry para que él le mostrara más de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Sabes que llevaremos a cabo la reunión del clan, ¿Por qué no me ayudabas? Estuve a punto de lanzarle un desmayo a Pansy para no tener que mentirle.- le dijo Ginny reprobadoramente a la castaña.

-Simplemente no se mentirle a Pansy ¿Vale? Así que es mejor que ni le hablara porque se daría cuenta.- contesto de mal humor Hermione.

-Lo siento, es solo que la presión del momento…hoy comienza tu transformación para ser alfa y sabes que es complicado. Estoy preocupada, eso es todo…perdón, sé que no le mientes a Pansy pero es mejor tenerla fuera de todo esto.- le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Lo sé, ¿Crees que Harry la mantenga ocupada por un buen rato?- pregunto la castaña mirando el camino por el cual Pansy se había perdido.

-Sí, Harry la mantendrá ocupada…ahora vamos que ya nos están esperando.- comento Ron empujando divertido a Hermione para que andará, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa no muy convencida y comenzó a andar hacia aquella pequeña casa parecida a una bóveda.

Al entrar por la puerta de aquel lugar Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraron con seis personas…allí estaban los padres de Hermione, los padres de los pelirrojos, estaba el lobo más fuerte del clan Weasley y el lobo más fuerte de los Granger.

-¿Distrajeron a Pansy?- pregunto la señora Weasley con curiosidad mientras se fijaba en que la chica morena no estuviese.

-SI, ella tardara en volver.- comento Hermione sin ánimo alguno.

-Bien, párate en el medio Hermione…llevamos mucho tiempo hablándote de esto, sabes que cuando la luna haga su aparición hoy, exactamente a las 12 de la media noche…cuando tus 18 años estén cumplidos, tu lobo saldrá…tu verdadero lobo, uno al que debes aprender a controlar…Hermione…queremos creer que serás fuerte, que…que tu lobo no te matara…como hizo…como hizo con Lily.- comenzó a hablar el señor Granger mirando a su hija.

-No pasara lo mismo padre, Lily era una niña, tuvo una transformación demasiado temprana.- hablo Hermione sintiendo la tristeza escaparse de su pecho como recordaba aquella noche en la que su hermana se había transformado.

**Años atrás…**

Una Hermione algunos años menos…corría por el lugar con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de niña, su cabello era una esponjosa mata castaña que parecía romper todos los peines que en ella se atreviesen a entrar, detrás de ella corría una pequeña…era dos años menor que la castaña y tenía el rostro salpicado de muchas pecas.

-atrápame.- grito la pequeña Hermione con una sonrisa mientras reía, la otra, haciendo un pequeño berrinche dejo de seguir a su hermana y comenzó a patear el suelo mientras decía que ella siempre tenía que quedarse.

-Se supone que tu contarías esta vez.- se quejo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa escondiendo medio cuerpo detrás de un enorme árbol.

-No seas berrinchuda, yo me quede dos veces.- decía con una sonrisa Hermione, pero antes de que Lily pudiese comenzar su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar…ella cayó de rodillas al suelo dejando salir un grito desgarrado, Hermione se acerco asustada hacia su hermana mientras gritaba el nombre de su padre.

-¡Hermione! ¡Lily! ¿Qué sucede? Ve a por tu padre Hermione- le dijo su madre llegando a donde su hija y arrodillándose a sujetar a su hija menor en brazos.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!- grito la pequeña Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo a buscar a su padre.

-¿Lily? Cariño mírame.- le decía la señora Granger con los ojos acuosos, la pequeña seguía temblando y quejándose.

-Duele…mama…me duele mucho…no quiero…no….- aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras de la pequeña, los temblores pasaron, la señora Granger la apretó a su cuerpo…y segundos después apareció el señor Granger cargando a Hermione, la pequeña castaña lloraba asustada en su hombro.

-¿Querida?- pregunto el señor Granger acercándose a su esposa, su mujer levanto la cabeza con lágrimas que resbalaban desde sus mejillas y sujeto a su pequeña Lily a su pecho.

-Se nos fue…- susurro la señora Granger antes de llorar con más fuerza…el señor Granger se arrodillo en el suelo y Hermione se acerco a su hermanita.

-¿Está dormida mama? ¿Está dormida verdad?- pregunto la pequeña niña sujetando la manita de su única hermana, su mama negó suavemente antes de abrazarla.

-Ella…te está cuidando desde el cielo Hermione.- susurro la señora Granger siendo fuerte cuando lo único que quería hacer ella llorar…pero tenía que ser fuerte por su Hermione.

-Mama… ¿Nunca más me volverá a hablar? ¿No volverá a reír conmigo?- pregunto la castaña medio llorando mientras miraba a su hermanita.

-Ella…su risa siempre estará en tu memoria…- susurro la señora Granger.

**EL PRESENTE**

-Sea como sea Hermione, tu transformación será más agitada que la que…la que tuvo Lily. Si no controlas a tu loba podrías…podrías lastimar a Pansy, sabes que nuestro lobo interno ataca sin detenerse a pensar, solo respeta los olores que reconoce.- le decía el señor Granger a su hija.

-Lo sé padre, iré al bosque a realizar mi transformación. Pansy estará dormida, a ella no le gusta dormirse tarde.- hablo la castaña con seriedad.

-ahora…ven hija…es hora de que lleves esto.- hablo la señora Granger comenzando a quitarle el collar con forma de lobo a su esposo.

-Recuerda que será para tu primogénito o primogénita cuando cumplan los 18.- susurro el señor Granger mientras su esposa le quitaba el collar…un hilo blanco se extendió desde el señor Granger hasta Hermione.

-Esa…es tu fuerza Hermione…cuando te transformes, no abra lobo sobre este terreno capaz de derrotarte…bueno…solo otro alfa podría hacerlo.- declaro la madre de la castaña colocándole el collar, Hermione sintió su peso sobre su cuello…sintió las responsabilidades que caían sobre ella desde ese momento.

-Cuando termines Hogwarts, nosotros estaremos en tus manos…sabemos que dirigirás bien nuestro clan.- declaro con una sonrisa el señor Granger.

-con Pansy como mi pareja.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione y su madre asintió.

.

.

.

A distancia de allí una chica estaba acostada en su cama, sus ojos verdes escrutaban el libro que estaba entre sus manos mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios…solo algunas semanas…solo eso y volvería a ver a la persona de su vida…a su chica.

.

.

.

-Vamos Harry… ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto Pansy mirando la verdura que llenaba el alrededor.

-No sé donde estamos Pansy, creo que tome el mapa que no era.- declaro el moreno observando el mapa y apuntando hacia varios sitios para saber hacia donde tenían que ir…la morena suspiro comenzando a desesperarse.

-Dame eso, Harry…yo nos guiare hacia mi Hermione.- declaro Pansy arrebatándole el mapa al moreno y comenzando ella a observar el mapa tan peculiar…tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando un grupo de tres chicas sujetaron a Harry y prácticamente lo sacaron del lugar.

-Hola morena.- le dijo una voz que Pansy no llego a reconocer pero a la que no dio importancia.

-Ahora no…intento descifrar esto.- susurro Pansy pensando que ya casi sabía hacia dónde ir.

-Claro…tengo tiempo.- susurro divertida aquella voz.

-Gracias…- replico Pansy con el entrecejo apretado en señal de concentración.

-Ya se, ven Harry.- y tras esas palabras Pansy se giro buscando a Harry pero no lo encontró…en su lugar vio a una chica de cabellera color chocolate y ojos casi negros.

-Tu… ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Y donde esta Harry?- interrogo Pansy mirando confundida a la chica.

-Harry está bien…y yo…soy la novia de Hermione, así que tú tienes que desaparecer.- declaro la chica acercándose a Pansy, la morena dejo salir una sonrisa y cuando la chica estuvo lo suficiente cerca arremetió contra ella usando la mochila que Harry le había dado…la cual estaba llena de objetos pesados. El golpe aturdió a la chica loba quien cayó al suelo quejándose…Pansy hecho a correr, una acción cobarde, pero nadie se enfrenta en el cara a cara a una mujer loba.

-Regresa acá puta.- grito la chica transformándose en loba y corriendo tras Pansy.

Pansy miro hacia atrás mientras aceleraba su paso con una grito escapándosele al ver a la loba enorme que le seguía…una loba con el cabello marrón oscuro… como si fuese cosa del destino Pansy encontró la salida al mismo tiempo que la loba caí sobre ella…el hocico de la loba quedaba a centímetros de Pansy así que podía ver claramente los dientes afilados y sentir la respiración furiosa de aquella loba.

Un aullido lleno de ira retumbo en el lugar, la loba levanto el rostro y vio a la loba blanca que se acercaba hacia ella con andar furiosa…claramente era Ummei… detrás de ella estaban Ginny, Ron y los señores Granger mirando la escena.

La loba de cabellos marrones salió de sobre Pansy y clavo su mirada en el suelo en un gesto de disculpa hacia aquella loba blanca tan imponente que en poco tiempo seria su alfa. Pansy pensó en arrastrarse hacia Ginny porque en esos momentos no sabía cual loba le causaba más miedo…si su Ummei o la otra.

Luego de algunos minutos la loba color marrón volvió a ser aquella chica de cuerpo delgado, y Hermione volvió en sí.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mi chica…me encargare que no vuelvas a abrir los ojos.- gruño la castaña sujetando a la chica del cuello con dureza.

-Lo siento Hermione…yo…solo…quería que ella supiera que eres de todas…que…jamás le hubiese hecho daño a ella Hermione, se que tenemos prohibido lastimar a los humanos.- dijo asustada la chica mientras sentía la ira en los ojos de su castaña.

-Dile a las otras que…soy solo de Pansy y que las quiero lejos de ella, porque la que la toque se las verá conmigo.- susurro Hermione para que solo aquella muchacha la escuchara. La chica asintió y se alejo de allí con cabeza gacha.

-Pansy… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hermione arrodillándose junto a Pansy, la morena asintió.

-Harry estaba conmigo pero desapareció.- susurro Pansy preocupada por el moreno, pero en ese momento Harry apareció corriendo por entre el follaje.

-Harry… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Ginny acercándose al moreno rápidamente.

-Si…me han soltado.- susurro Harry con la respiración agitada.

-Ya paso…no volverán a meterse contigo.- susurro la castaña mirando a su chica y acariciándole el pelo, Pansy asintió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hermione escuchando los latidos acelerados de aquel corazón.

-Ya es de noche… es mejor que nos vayamos a dentro.- declaro el señor Granger señalando con un gesto de cabeza la casa.

-Si…vamos.- dijo la señora Granger.

-Nosotros nos vamos, descansen.- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa Ginny y luego de algunos minutos ella, Ron y Harry se fueron hacia la casa de los Weasley.

-Hermione… ¿Ese collar es nuevo?- pregunto Pansy fijándose en aquella reliquia que descansaba en el cuello de su novia.

-Si…es nuevo.- susurro la castaña nerviosa.

-Vamos en un momento…- declaro Pansy a los señores Granger, estos miraron a su hija antes de entrar a casa.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy?- pregunto nerviosa Hermione viendo como Pansy miraba fijamente su nuevo collar.

-¿Sabes? Había visto ese collar en otro sitio…en el cuello de tu padre, leí que los hombres lobos se suelen pasar un collar o una sortija cuando dejan a cargo a sus hijos de ser el alfa…acaso eres la alfa Hermione.- declaro Pansy mirando curiosa a su chica.

-Cumpliré los dieciocho esta noche, y tendré mi transformación…entonces mi lobo será más fuerte.- declaro la castaña mirando nerviosa a su chica.

-¿Por qué no querías decirme?- pregunto Pansy colocando sus manos en la cintura de Hermione.

-Porque…porque no puedes estar presente en mi transformación Pansy, todo puede salirse de control.- declaro la castaña mirando con sus hermosos ojos a su Pansy, la morena asintió entendiendo lo que Hermione quería decirle.

-Claro…si es lo que quieres…estaré en el cuarto…esperando a que regreses.- susurro Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un beso a Hermione y que ambas entraran a la casa.

Fin del capitulo

¿Alguna opinión? ¿Queja? ¿Comentario? ¿Protesta? Todo es aceptado ;)

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Gracias por leer y besos


	19. De transformaciones y regresos

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Allen-walker: **¡NO hagas protesta por favor que se me van todos encima! D: Aquí está el capitulo nuevo, espero que sea de tu agrado guapa. ¿Pasar algo malo en la transformación? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Pérdida de memoria? D: nooo. Ya te dejo tranquila guapa, para que puedas leer XD. Besos, y hasta la próxima.

**BipolarJL: **No, no fue Rebeca u.u ¿Si le hubiera hecho algo la loba a Pansy? Ummm…puede ser, nunca podría uno estar segura del todo, pero lo importante es que no pudo hacer nada :) Ummm, si se avecinan algunos problemas, pero no puedo decir si serán entre Pansy y las lobas. ¿Qué pasa si Pansy desobedece a Hermione? No lose, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que nada bueno podría pasar. Espero que te guste el cap y besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿Ya sabes quién es? Ummm entonces te imaginas que se avecinan curvas y problemas XD. Ummm… ¿Qué Hermione sepa reaccionar a eso? Ummm ¿Qué amenace a esta persona? Ummm tal vez la mate D: mentiraaa no puedo matar a un personaje porque si u.u XD Sip, hay muchas lobas locas queriendo acabar con Pansy y esta tendrá que aguantar bastante. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap.…besos guapa.

**GAMI184:** ¿Cómo que protestas? ¿Quieres comenzar tú también una protesta? Se me van a echar las lectoras(es) encima…sexy XD. ¿LA chica de ojos verdes? Ummm ¿Quién será? Ummm creo que es quien tú crees que es XD jajaja Sip, la estrategia de Pansy funciona XD. ¿Cómo le irá a Hermione con su transformación? Ummm…no puedo dar detalles, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber ;) ¿Draco se rindió? Tal vez, con el rubio nunca se sabe XD pero no creo que los peluches mutantes se lo hayan llevado. ¿Te puedes lamer el codo? ¿Me crees si te digo que lo he intentado? Parecía una anormal XD Besos mi hermosa reina y…no dejes que Gami se aviente mucho por la ventana ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De transformaciones y regresos**

La luna ya comenzaba a salir, Pansy estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, afuera escuchaba algunos ruidos, como pisadas o aullidos…pero ya sabía que era, por eso no temía a ninguno de esos ruidos que para algunas personas podrían ser espeluznantes.

-Ummm…ya ha pasado media hora desde que te fuiste… ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?- se preguntaba en voz alta Pansy sin apartar su mirada del techo, llevaba media hora de nervios, de incertidumbre, media hora de no saber qué rayos pasaba afuera, media hora escuchando ruidos y sin saber cómo estaba su castaña.

Un aullido profundo, agonizante y largo llamo la atención de la morena que se levanto de un salto de la cama y corrió a la ventana, desde allí podía deslumbrar algunos cuerpos parados en la lejanía…el aullido se intensifico y la morena no sabía si debía quedarse allí parada o ir a ver qué pasaba.

Al final su curiosidad y miedo puedo sobre su razonamiento y salió corriendo del cuarto, el aire frio le movió con rabia el cabello negro, Pansy se froto las manos manteniéndose algo caliente y siguió arrastrando sus pasos hacia el grupo lejano que había visto desde su cuarto, pero una mano le impidió seguir avanzando, Pansy se giro y se topo de frente con Ginny.

-¿Hermione no te dijo que no podías salir?- pregunto la pelirroja sin soltar el brazo de la morena, Pansy la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

-Emm…si…Hermione dijo algo parecido…emm…mira un zombi.- grito la morena, Ginny se giro a mirar hacia atrás confundida y la morena aprovecho para echar a correr, cuando Ginny volvió a mirarla la morena ya le llevaba una enorme delantera.

-¡Ven acá Pansy! ¿Perdiste las neuronas?- le grito Ginny corriendo tras ella, los pasos de Pansy se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vio a su castaña de rodillas en el suelo desnuda y temblando fuertemente…

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy?- le pregunto la señora Granger sujetando a la pelinegra detrás de ella.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hermione?- pregunto la morena queriendo acercarse a la castaña, pero el agarre firme que tenia la señora Granger en su brazo se lo impedía.

-No deberías estar aquí Pansy.- declaro con preocupación Ginny mientras llegaba a pararse junto a la morena. Pansy se quedo parada allí mirando a la castaña, un profundo aullido escapo de los labios de Hermione y decayó un poco, quedando casi tendida sobre la yerba mojada…Pansy se soltó del agarre de la madre de Hermione y avanzo hacia Hermione.

-No Pansy…mantén la distancia.- le había gritado la pelirroja pero ya era tarde, Pansy estaba a apenas tres metros de distancia de la castaña.

-Hermione…cariño, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Pansy arrodillándose en el suelo, Hermione dejo salir un jadeo y se revolvió por el suelo, Pansy se echo hacia atrás algo asustada pero luego volvió a acercarse a su chica, la cual seguía jadeando en el suelo.

-Mi vida.- susurro Pansy acariciando el cabello de la castaña, pero esta soltó un aullido y comenzó a moverse, la morena se alejo algunos metros al ver a la castaña moverse de arriba abajo tan rítmicamente y por unos segundos Pansy se cubrió los ojos con las manos…cuando volvió a mirar frente a ella ya no yacía Hermione, sino una loba blanca con los ojos muy negros.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto la morena asustada, la loba soltó un fuerte aullido mostrando los dientes blancos, los padres de la castaña se fueron acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba la morena medio desprotegida por la reciente loba transformada.

-Pansy…quédate quieta, su sistema no te reconoce, si te ve como un enemigo podría atacarte.- le dijo con voz suave Ginny para que Pansy dejase de moverse, la morena miro a Ginny y se quedo quieta, mirando los ojos negros de la loba blanca que frente ella seguía mostrando los dientes de manera amenazante. Pasaron dos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que Pansy se movió un poco…Ummei ladro con fuerza, mostrando con ferocidad los dientes, Pansy acerco su mano hacia el hocico de la loba confiada en su suerte.

-Pansy detente…- susurro Ginny, pero la morena paso sobre esa demanda…Ummei ladro con fuerza y en un ataque de ira se lanzo a morder hacia la morena, Pansy grito cuando la loba le mordió en el hombro y se dejo caer hacia atrás sujetándose el hombro derecho.

- ¡Pansy!- grito Ginny y automáticamente se metió entre Ummei y Pansy, la loba blanca se quedo mirando a Pansy, quien había caído al suelo sujetándose el hombro, doblada sobre su misma y con algunas lagrimas escapándosele, rodando por sus mejillas y muriendo en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame revisarte.- le dijo Ginny a Pansy rasgándole la camisa y dejando ver una mordida bastante fea, la morena se sujeto el otro hombro queriendo maldecir y gritar pero aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo.

-Pansy…- susurro la voz asustada de Hermione, quien había vuelto en sí y asustada se acercaba a la morena.

-Mierda… ¿Qué te he hecho?- se pregunto la morena sujetando a Pansy mientras Ginny le revisaba la mordida.

-Llévala a casa Ginny, hay que aplicarle un antídoto, la mordida de un lobo puede ser venenosa.- declaro con preocupación la señora Granger, Hermione tomo a Pansy en brazos, la morena se agarro de ella con fuerza y lloro en su hombro como una chiquilla cuando se cae y se pela la rodilla.

-Me duele…- susurro Pansy sin detener su llanto, Hermione sintió esa declaración como una llaga directa a su corazón, acababa de lastimar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, se sentía peor que una mierda.

-Ya va a pasar cariño, aguanta un minuto.- le rogo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente y acostándola en la cama, una hora y media después Pansy estaba dormida a causa del antídoto que la madre de Hermione le había dado. La castaña estaba sentada junto a ella observando el hombro cubierto por hojas.

-Ella estará bien Hermione, tu madre sabe lo que hace.- le dijo Ginny a su amiga castaña dándole un golpecito en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

-No sé cómo pude perder el control de ese modo, no la reconocí Ginny, no podía detenerme.- declaro con tristeza Hermione, las lagrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista, la pelirroja asintió y se acerco a su amiga, abrazándola para darle ánimos y que entendiera que no había sido su culpa.

-Hermione, no ha sido tu culpa, Pansy no debió haber salido.- le dijo Ginny a Hermione acariciándole el hombro.

-Ve a descansar Ginny, son más de las tres de la madrugada…- le dijo Hermione dedicándole un intento de sonrisa, Ginny asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y salió del lugar rápidamente. Hermione se acomodo mejor junto a Pansy y coloco su mano en la frente medio húmeda de la morena.

-Perdona cariño, no ha sido mi intención.- susurro Hermione acariciándole la mejilla a la morena con el entrecejo apretado en señal de preocupación, Pansy se movió un poco debajo de ella y luego de algunos minutos medio abrió los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero una sombra de preocupación se podía ver detrás de su semblante.

-Lo siento…- susurro Hermione y bajo la mirada a la cama. Pansy coloco su mano debajo del mentón de la castaña e hizo que la volviese a mirar, dedicándole una sonrisa para animarla nuevamente.

-Todo está bien, no tienes porque disculparte.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione tomo la mano de Pansy entre las suyas y beso suavemente el dorso de la mano de su amada.

-Te prometo, no, te juro que nunca más volveré a hacerte daño.- susurro la castaña con los ojos cristalizados…

Y aquella promesa fue sellada con una sonrisa entre ambas, una sonrisa que compartieron y sellaron con una risa cuando la morena se quejo porque le molestaba el hombro.

.

.

.

-¡Pansy, Hermione!- gritaba la señora Granger caminando por el bosque.

-El tren las va a dejar.- siguió gritando la mujer completamente cabreada con su hija, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando encontró a ambas chicas acostadas sobre la yerba, para sus sorpresa estaban vestidas…solo estaban dormidas y abrazadas.

-Hermione…- susurro la mujer con una sonrisa al ver lo feliz que se veía su hija…una sonrisa reposaba en los labios de su hija castaña al tener a Pansy acostada en su pecho, y ver sonreír a su hija era una bendición para la señora Granger, era eso lo que había deseado que pasara durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Hermione, Pansy!- grito la mujer, no quería interrumpir aquel momento tan bonito, pero sino las despertaba perderían el tren, Hermione dio un salto asustada y Pansy solo se restregó los ojos con somnolencia.

-El tren las va a dejar, vamos.- les dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa, Pansy esbozo una sonrisa aun mirando a la señora Granger desde el pasto, Hermione a diferencia, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada cabreada que iba dirigida a su madre.

-Moviendo el culo niñas.- les dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa, ambas jóvenes no tardaron en levantarse del suelo y con sonrisa comenzaron todas a caminar hacia la casa, para tomar las maletas e irse a Hogwarts nuevamente.

-Vayan ustedes, yo voy a buscar un vagón.- les dijo Pansy cuando llegaron al tren.

-Vale, pero cuidado morena.- le dijo Hermione dándole un pico en los labios antes de comenzar a alejarse con Ginny a buscar al loco de Ronald que se había desaparecido y no lograban encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Con una sonrisa Pansy hizo su camino por el lugar, suspiro, se sentía bien volver a Hogwarts, pero esos días con los Granger había sido los mejores experiencia de su vida, habían sido unos días llenos de muchas experiencias nuevas.

-Hay mi castaña.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa mientras entraba a un vagón, se sentó en aquel vagón en silencio y se acostó, exactamente igual como el primer día de clases, y sonrió al recordar aquel día, pensar que nunca hubiese llegado a imaginar que aquella castaña lanzada seria la mujer que mas amaría en el mundo.

-Al fin lo encontramos.- susurro Hermione abriendo el vagón donde estaba Pansy, sus ojos se deleitaron en la figura dormida de Pansy y sonrió al recordar cuando había vivido una escena similar, aquel día que vio a Pansy por primera vez, ahora sabia que desde ese día su corazón había sabido que aquella morena venia para cambiarle el mundo entero, para convertirse en su todo.

-viejos recuerdos.- susurro con una sonrisa Ginny, quien ya se había sentado frente a Pansy y abrazaba a Harry que se había acomodado a su lado con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió y entro al vagón, con cuidado despertó a Pansy, se acomodo junto a ella y le pidió que se acostase sobre su regazo, la morena sonrisa y se acostó sin poner ningún pero.

-Pansy…despierta.- le susurro Hermione cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, la morena sonrió y le dio un beso a la castaña antes de que todos se preparara, salieran del tren y subieran a una carosa, rumbo a Hogwarts.

-Nuestros últimos meses en Hogwarts… ¿No están emocionados?- pregunto Ronald con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ron, jamás me emocionara dejar Hogwarts, es nuestro hogar.- susurro Ginny con cierta nostalgia, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, aquello era cierto, Hogwarts para ella era una segunda casa, había vivido tantas cosas en aquel castillo que nunca olvidaría.

-Eso es cierto, jamás olvidare Hogwarts.- susurro Hermione y miro a Pansy.

-Aquí conocí al amor de mi vida.- declaro con una sonrisa de enamorada la castaña, antes de darle un beso en la frente a Pansy, la morena dejo salir una risa.

-Es cierto, yo no llevare mucho aquí, pero, jamás olvidare Hogwarts.- susurro Pansy mirando el castillo imponente que se alzaba en la lejanía…aquel seria un recuerdo que jamás podrían sacar de sus mentes, Hogwarts era más que un simple castillo…era lugar de diversiones, lugar de amor, era un segundo hogar.

-Que corto ha sido el camino.- susurro Harry mientras bajaban de la carosa…Pansy asintió parada junto a Ronald mientras Hermione le contaba algo a Ginny entre susurros.

-¡Pansy!- un grito emocionado rompió en el aire desde la espalda de la morena, Pansy se quedo seria, la sonrisa que había estado dedicándole a Ron desapareció, sorpresa se podía leer claramente en su mirada, lentamente se giro…Hermione y Ginny miraron hacia la voz que había llamado a la morena, una con confusión la otra con un poco de molestia.

-¡Pansy!- volvió a repetir aquella voz mirando emocionada a la morena que estática y sorprendida no sabía qué hacer.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Bueno guapas y guapos espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y si es asi no duden en mandar su votación al... O.o mentira, mentira, si os ha gustado solo dejad un comentario en el box que aparecerá a debajo.**

**Los Reviews son gratis, no os llegara una carta pidiendo que pageis asi que anímense a dejarme saber su opinión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Regresos que marcan

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Hin:** Hola guapa! ¿Qué pasara con Hermione? Emm…nada malo eso espero XD ¿Pansy romperle el corazón? O.o ¿Y por qué haría eso la morena? Yo no insinué nada de eso ¿O lo hice? D: ya ni me acuerdo (Eso me pasa por tardar con la actualización) XD Sip, creo que del cel. tus comentario no han llegado, pero lo importante es que la lees y que me comentaste este cap. Besos guapa.

**Thestral212:** Hola! D,: Yeahh esa mordida si dolió XD pero tenía que suceder para algo que sucederá más adelante ;) ¿Paola? Ummm tal vez es ella jajaja creo que ya sabes que lo es XD. Ya sabrás que significa la reacción de Pansy, es un poco más que "problemas" ¿Pansy sentir algo todavía? Emm….puede ser…nunca se olvida el primer amor ¿O sí? Espero que estés bien guapa, besos.

**Allen-walker:** jajaja ¿Te asuste con lo de pérdida de memoria? XD a veces se me olvidan algunas cosas pero creo que todavía no tengo pérdida de memoria ;) Sip, Pansy no llego a imaginarlo pero todo eso ha pasado por algo…ya lo veréis más adelante. ¿La persona que llamaba a Pansy? ¿Emm Draco? ¿LA chica esta XD…Paola? Ya lo sabrás jejeje…ya no me acuerdo si actualice Amor en pleno siglo 18 pero creo que lo hice ¡No hagas huelga! (La actualizo pronto ;) UN beso para ti también guapa y espero que estés bien.

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿Huelga de hambre? D: No lo hagáis por favor! Jajaja lo que se avecinan son más que problemas pero ya vais a ver como todo se une, y veréis que, aunque parece que hay muchos "malos", al final no todos lo que parecen "malos" son malos. Me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que no había tenido ni inspiración ni tiempo, y no quería escribiros cualquier cosa. Pero actualice! Besos guapa, espero que estés bien.

**BipolarJL:** Hola! Emm…creo que si es quién crees que es XD se avecinan problemas. Espero que te guste el cap de hoy y besos guapa.

**GAMI184:** Hey! La que debe pedir disculpas soy yo porque me he tardado un siglo en actualizar! Pero, ya sabes las razones ;) Yeah! La mordió, y no fue una mordida sexy XD. ¿Tú tampoco recuerdas el nombre? XD Paola! Jaja creo que no pasara nada malo, creo XD. ¿Por qué salió de la casa? ¿Qué harías tu si escuchas un grito de tu delirio a fuera? ¿No saldrías a ver si está bien? ;) Siii soy genial lo sé! No, no lo sabía D: pero ahora lo sé XD. D: Mi vida ya esta complicada ¿Me la quieres complicar más? XD Hey! No puedes demandarme! Si soy un ángel! ¿Tu peluche favorito? XD Realmente no tengo la más mínima idea D: tienes que decirme XD Besos guapa y hablamos prontito ;)

**BYR:** Bienvenida a leer guapa! Emm ya actualizo! No había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración pero ya acá esta la actu, que bueno que te gusten mis historias y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...besos.

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentario (Ya deja de molestar y déjalos leer) emm, mi subconsciente me ordena que os deje leer así que…a leer :)

**Regresos que marcan**

-¡Pansy!- volvió a decir aquella chica de hermosos ojos color verde, su cabello castaño le caía por los hombros hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, Pansy se quedo sin moverse, todavía estaba completamente estática por la sorpresa. La chica dio un paso adelante y sin detener sus impulsos sujeto a Pansy de la cintura y la abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza…la morena se quedo sin moverse por algunos segundos y luego respondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Te extrañe mucho, Pans.- susurro la chica respirando el aroma del cabello de la morena, ya que por ser algunas pulgadas más alta le era sencillo oler su cabello, los ojos de Pansy se cristalizaron, no, no era porque siguiese enamorada de aquella mujer frente a ella, sino porque, porque la conocía desde niña y verla nuevamente la llenaba de alegría.

-¿No me extrañaste?- le pregunto la chica mirándola con ojos emocionados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Pansy se quedo callada pero algunas lagrimas ya le corrían por las mejillas…eso fue tomado como un si por la chica castaña que con emoción renovada volvió a abrazar a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente.

A algunos pasos de allí cierta castaña con cabello algo encrespado miraba todo arrojando llamas por los ojos, los puños firmemente apretados y los labios fruncidos, a su lado Ginny Weasley con su cabellera roja miraba todo sorprendida, su boca formando una O en perfecta forma.

-Yo la mato…- susurro la castaña y dio un paso hacia donde estaba Pansy, Ginny la sujeto del brazo y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Hermione contrajo el rostro con coraje y la sacudió un espasmo…al sentir su temblor Ginny la soltó, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-No cometas una idiotez…- le susurro Ginny antes de llevar sus ojos hacia donde Pansy seguía estática siendo abrazada por la castaña de larga cabellera. Hermione asintió mirando los ojos marrones de su amiga y luego se dio media vuelta, apretando los puños hasta que tuvo los nudillos blancos de ira.

-Cariño… ¿Nos presentas?- pregunto la castaña cuando estuvo a solo una o dos pisadas de Pansy, la chica que abrazaba a Pansy se alejo de ella mirándola confundida y luego llevo su mirada verde hacia la castaña que le miraba con odio.

-Ummm…Hermione, ella, es Paola…Paola, Hermione.- presento la morena con voz temblorosa, temiendo que su castaña no se contuviera y le hiciese daño a Paola.

-Su novia.- termino Hermione la presentación sujetando a Pansy de la cintura con posesividad, la sonrisa que había reposado en los labios de Paola fue lentamente desapareciendo, hasta que solo fue una mirada triste que se clavo en los ojos azules de Pansy como puñales para el corazón de la morena.

- ¿Tu…novia Pansy?- pregunto Paola mirando a la morena con ojos llorosos, Pansy la miro y lentamente asintió, Hermione miro a Pansy, no le gustaba nada la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas… ¿Por qué su chica no la defendía? ¿Por qué Pansy no la presentaba con orgullo?

-Pero… ¿Qué paso con el nosotras…para siempre?- pregunto Paola dando un paso hacia delante, dispuesta a sujetar las manos de Pansy, pero Hermione se interpuso dándole el empujón del año, ante la fuerza Paola cayo sentada al suelo, mirando con odio no reprimido a aquella castaña.

-¡Hermione!- grito Pansy asustada y sujetando el brazo de la castaña.

-Mantente alejada de mi chica…- le bramo Hermione a la otra castaña con los ojos oscuros de coraje.

-Basta Hermione…vamos adentro.- le dijo Pansy sujetándole el brazo, Paola se quedo allí mirando como el amor de su vida lentamente se alejaba y luego se levanto del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y se aparto el flequillo de los ojos antes de hacer su camino hacia el castillo.

Ginny había estado observando todo en compañía de Harry y Ron, siguió con su mirada a aquella castaña de larga cabellera y flequillo que le cubría los ojos…vio como la chica enterraba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y arrastraba su baúl con un rostro serio y carente de aquella felicidad que había tenido al ver a Pansy.

-No creo que esto sea bueno.- susurro Ginny más para sí que para sus dos compañeros.

-¿Por qué las bonitas son lesbianas?- se quejo Ronald mirando a Paola, Ginny le pego con la mano abierta en la nuca, imitando los golpes que Hermione siempre le daba cuando decía alguna burrada.

-¡Yo soy bonita imbécil! Y no soy lesbiana.- le dijo la pelirroja, Harry dejo salir una risa mientras Ronald se acariciaba la nuca. El moreno abrazo a Ginny de la cintura y la pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Y ustedes dejad de mirarse así, que estoy aquí.- se quejo el pelirrojo y recibió otro golpe en la nuca, esta vez de parte de Harry, cosa que al pelirrojo le hizo gracia…no le había dolido ni un poco.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Pansy caminaban una al lado de la otra en silencio, la morena pensativa miraba al suelo mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a la fiesta karaoke que el director Dumbledore les había permitido hacer a todos los estudiantes, como fiesta de regreso de año.

-Pansy…- susurro la castaña mirando a su morena, tan sumida estaba Pansy en sus pensamientos que no escucho la voz de Hermione, pero si sintió cuando la castaña le acaricio la mejilla con la yema caliente de sus dedos. Pansy fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña respondió la sonrisa débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Hermione deteniendo sus pasos y sujetando las manos de Pansy entre las suyas, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a ella unos pasos antes de darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios.

-Nada cariño, todo está bien.- susurro la morena alejándose lentamente de Hermione, la castaña dejo salir un sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrazarla y comenzar nuevamente su camino hacia aquella tan esperada fiesta, que sería el lugar de algunas riñas.

El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos, mesas esparcidas, un espacio en medio para los que desearan bailar y una tarima en medio para los que deseasen cantar…con una nueva sonrisa Hermione sujeto a Pansy de la cintura y la condujo a una mesa para que la morena tomara asiento, Pansy asintió y sonriendo fue a sentarse con su castaña.

-¿Quieres tomar algo cariño?- le pregunto Hermione a Pansy mientras le apartaba la silla para que la morena pudiese sentarse, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y asintió olvidando lo que había pasado afuera, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia la barra dispuesta a traerle algo de beber a la chica de su vida.

Pansy la siguió con la mirada antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado y al girarse, se encontró con Ginny, Ron y Harry…quienes se habían acomodado junto a ella. La morena les dedico una sonrisa y aquel fue el inicio de la noche.

Los jóvenes se habían mantenido en la mesa conversando y tomando, todo había vuelto a estar completamente relajado, o eso parecía…hasta que una cabellera castaña asomo su rostro por el lugar, y contemplo todo atentamente, sus ojos verdes vagaron por todas las mesas y se detuvieron en una que se encontraba justo frente al karaoke, con decisión Paola comenzó su avance hacia el karaoke dispuesta a dar la lucha por su amor.

Cuando Paola llego frente a la pequeña tarima, una muchacha estaba terminando de cantar y el joven que mantenía sonando el karaoke le dedico una sonrisa mientras le extendía el micrófono. Paola lo tomo con rapidez y de un salto subió a la tarima, lo que no sabía es que no se estaba enfrentando a cualquier chica…con rapidez la chica de castaños cabellos le susurro una canción al muchacho y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-Emm…Pansy…es para ti.- comenzó a hablar la enamorada castaña mientras miraba a la morena que al escuchar su nombre había dejado de lado su conversación con Ginny y se había girado a mirar a la tarima, Hermione también había reconocido la voz y miraba a la joven en la pequeña tarima arrojando fuego por los ojos, tal vez era demasiado el odio que comenzaba a sentir por esa maldita castaña.

-Espero recuerdes esta canción…nuestra canción.- hablo Paola con un hermoso brillo en los ojos, sin saber que, además de ganarse la atención de Pansy se había ganado la atención de una rubia que escondida entre el público observaba atentamente todo lo que sucedía. Comenzaron a soñar las primeras notas…Pansy reconoció la canción de inmediato…Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta de que ella y Pansy no tenían una canción.

**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**  
**amo lo que muestras o insinúas**  
**amo lo que eres o imagino**  
**te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío**

**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**  
**amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**  
**yo amo tus dudas y certezas**  
**te amo en lo simple y lo compleja**

Pansy miro al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras Paola seguía cantándole con la mano en el pecho y una mirada cálida que, aun cuando Pansy no la miraba, le trasmitía ese calor que siempre había sentido cuando tenía a la castaña de frente. La quería mucho, no solo habían sido novias, sino mejores amigas…siempre se habían protegido y querido…siempre.

**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**  
**amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**  
**amo tus olores, tus fragancias**  
**te amo en el beso y la distancia**

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
**te amo por amor sin doble filo**  
**te amo y si pudiera no amarte**  
**sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**

Hermione se había levantado de su silla y apretaba los puños con coraje…más que molesta parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre la otra castaña, aquella castaña que miraba a su morena con una mirada brillante que a Hermione no le gustaba ni un poco, ni una mini parte de aquella mirada…es mas…podría decir que odiaba a Paola, si antes no le había caído bien, ahora que la conocía la aborrecía.

Y entre la gente seguía aquella rubia mirando a Paola con los ojos brillantes, no sabía que había visto en la joven, pero le hacía sentir algo que no había sentido por alguien…apretó los puños al saber que esa castaña también estaba enamorada de Pansy…y sintió un odio más grande hacia la morena.

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
**te amo por amor al dar lo mío**  
**te amo con orgullo de quererte**  
**porque para amarte yo he nacido**

**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**  
**amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**  
**amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**  
**te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**

Los ojos de Paola se habían cristalizado mientras cantaba y se encontraba mirando fijamente a Pansy, quien en un arrebato de valentía levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquellos verdes ojos que la miraban fijamente como una llamarada verde que quería quemarle el alma con su amor, con aquel viejo amor, aquel amor que siempre recordaría.

**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**  
**amo tu alegría y tus tristezas**  
**te amo en la carne y en el alma**  
**te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas**

**Amo lo que pides y regalas**  
**amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**  
**amo tus instante y lo eterno**  
**te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno**

Hermione comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la tarima pero fue sujetada por Ronald, quien la miro fijamente a los ojos y negó, pero la castaña se soltó de su agarre con un fuerte jalón y siguió acercándose a la tarima, con pasos firmes y precisos, algo molestos pero, más que nada le demostraría a Paola lo que era cantar con sentimiento.

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
**te amo por amor sin doble filo**  
**te amo y si pudiera no amarte**  
**sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
**te amo por amor al dar lo mío**  
**te amo con orgullo de quererte**  
**porque para amarte yo he nacido**

Mientras Paola terminaba la canción y las últimas notas musicales iban sonando, Hermione le dijo algo al Dj y este asintió con una sonrisa, pensando que ahora si se pondría buena la fiesta…Pansy no había notado que Hermione se había movido al seguir con sus ojos clavados en los ojos de Paola.

-Pansy…Yo se que somos la una para la otra…P&P por siempre ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo Paola mirando fijamente hacia Pansy y se llevo un susto cuando alguien le arrebato el micrófono, sintiendo un profundo coraje al ver quien era la persona que le había arrebatado aquel preciado instrumento.

-Bueno, bueno…Pansy…hermosa, mi vida, mi tesoro, mi mundo… ¿Lista para escuchar la canción del amor de tu vida?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa hacia la morena, los ojos de Pansy se cristalizaron…no de emoción, sino al pensar en que aquello se había transformado en una competencia, y eso era lo que no quería que pasara.

**You and I**  
**Holding tight**  
**You and I**  
**Gotta fight**  
**You and I**  
**Side by side**  
**You and I**  
**Sanctified**  
**You and I**  
**Feels so right**  
**You and I**  
**Holding tight**  
**You and I**  
**Side by side**  
**You and I**  
**For the rest of our lives !**

Con una sonrisa Hermione entonaba aquella canción que siempre escuchaba cada vez que pensaba en Pansy, estaba claro que a ella se le daban mejor las canciones en Ingles. Pansy miraba al suelo algo deprimida, mientras la castaña seguía entonando la canción que con tanto amor le cantaba.

**Every night**  
**We're all alone**  
**Every night**  
**My only hope**  
**Is the light that's shining from inside you**  
**'cause you believe in what we are**  
**You believe in what we'll be**  
**Give me strength so I can stand beside you**

**No truths to confirm**  
**No lies to deny**  
**too hopeless to hope**  
**we're too scared to cry**

La voz de Hermione se fue apagando como vio que las lagrimas comenzaban a escapársele a Pansy, la morena le dedico una última Mirada y salió corriendo de allí dando empujones a todos lo que se interponían a su paso, cargando sobre sus hombres el peso de tener que escoger entre su mejor amiga en el mundo y el Nuevo amor de su vida.

-¡Pansy!- gritaron Hermione y Paola a la vez mientras corrían tras la morena, pero Hermione detuvo a Paola sujetándole de la camisa con molestia.

-Déjala…te advertí que te quería lejos de mi novia, así que déjala ya.- le dijo con molestia Hermione dándole un empujón a Paola, la castaña se tambaleo y hubiese parado al suelo si no hubiese sido sujetada por una rubia.

-Metete con alguien de tu especie.- le dijo Victoria a Hermione interponiéndose entre las dos y empujando a Hermione hasta que la castaña se tambaleo algunos pasos…Hermione comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo por el coraje, Victoria la miro fijamente, sus ojos se oscurecían como si fuesen carbón.

-Vamos a buscar a Pansy, Hermione.- la voz de Ginny resonó en el lugar entero mientras se paraba frente a Victoria mirando a Hermione con un gesto serio, esa mirada le recordó a Hermione los regaños de la señora Molly, y solo atino a asentir, Ginny la sujeto del brazo derecho y con un jalón certero la puso a caminar hacia la salida.

-Tienes que calmarte Hermione, Pansy no necesita presión en estos momentos.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña cuando estuvieron fuera de todos los ruidos. Hermione asintió y se recostó de un muro, sus ojos se cerraron en busca de paz. Ginny suspiro y se sentó junto a su amiga, coloco su mano en la rodilla de Hermione, la castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce y hermosa mirada de su amiga.

-Gracias por ser mi fuerza Ginny, gracias por siempre saber cuándo intervenir.- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja en un susurro mientras sentía como la tranquilidad volvía a su cuerpo.

-Ahora ve a hablar con Pansy.- le dijo en un suspiro Ginny a su amiga, Hermione asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y se puso de pie de un salto, comenzando a oler por el lugar para saber a dónde ir.

**Fin del capitulo**

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto… ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Dos? ¿Tres semanas? Pero no ha sido mi culpa, he estado liada con muchos exámenes y proyectos y… a regresado alguien a mi vida, alguien que se había ido, alguien muy especial que siempre le ha dado una vuelta a mi vida…y no había tenido tiempo para terminar el capitulo.

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis…

Si te gusto…Déjame un Review en el box de abajo ;)

Besos


	21. Monstruos

¡NUEVO CAPITULO!

ESTOY DE VUELTA!

BipolarJL: ¿Ya se extraña La historia? Jejeje pues sii era paola, y tienes razón, los celos de Hermione no traerán nada bueno ¿Una alianza entre Victoria y Poala? Creo qué te llevarás una sorpresa con ellas jejej. sorry por la tardanza y espero disfrutes el CAP. Besos.

allen-walker: Problemas otra vez :/ ¿No te simpatiza Paola? Pero si la chica es muy buena gente jejej en realidad que vienen problemas y con este CAP me van a querer matar. Sorry por tardar, besos y saludos GUAPA ;)

Leyla Dniz: jaja ¿Les hecho lodo y que se peleen a la pelinegra? jaja creo que eso no pasara (Por ahora XD) ¿Tu también te vas a disputar a la pelinegra? Jaja pero habrá que echarlo a ala suerte entonces jajaja ya no me estreso XD Tienes y tenías razón, a ahora miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que estudiar tanto valió la pena jeje besos guapa y saque te guste la Lectura

GAMI184: En realidad "Amo de Axel" es una canción que me fascina(no se sí te lo había dicho jeje) wow!Satélite confieso algo...leí tu post, luego de tanto tiempo y recordé cuando hablábamos por FB, q tiempos Wow, en fin jeje tienes mucha elocuencia así que sólo diré: tus dudas se resolverán. Espero que estés bien Gami besos guapa

hin: ¿No quieres que Pansy y Hermione se separen? Jeje yo he dicho que se separaran? Emmm aunque tal vez...XD YA SE SABRÁ. Sorry por la tardanza espero que disfrutes el CAP y besos guapa.

Monse: que bueno que te guste mi historia, ya aquí esta la continuación jejeje, espero que te guste y Sorry por tardar besos guapa

Kary potter: A mi me encanta que te encante :D que bueno que te parezca uno de los mejores que has leído, me hace sentir bien eso \(••)/Sorry por tardar y espero que te guste el CAP...saludos.

Karean: aquí continuamos con la batalla por Pansy jeje espero que te guste el CAP guapa y Sorry por tardar tanto besos.

AHORA SI...a LEER

**MONSTRUOS**

Sentada en lo alto de la torre de Aritmancia estaba Pansy, estaba sentada en el alféizar de aquella ventana medio rota y abrazaba sus rodillas pensativa. No sabía que hacer o como arreglar su historia, quería tanto a Hermione, pero también quería a Paola...era una persona importante en su historia.

El lugar estaba sumido en una rotunda oscuridad, sólo se colaban por la ventana algunos rayos pálidos de luna que alumbraban el rostro de aquella pelinegra. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, Pansy no fue consciente de ella pero una figura delgada entro al lugar.

-Pansy...¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Hermione con cierto temor en la voz, la pelinegra giro el rostro hacia la puerta a la vez que Hermione encendía la luz. La castaña miraba con cierta culpa el suelo y la pelinegra la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que quieres que hablemos?- pregunto la morena bajando del alféizar de la ventana y sentándose en el suelo, Hermione se acercó a hacerle compañía pero no se atrevió a sentar muy cerca, guardo una distancia que podía considerarse prudente.

-Yo...siento lo que paso allá...no debí haber comenzado aquella competencia con tu ex...yo...es sólo que...sentí que ella te conoce mejor que yo.- declaro Hermione completamente sonrojada, la morena se arregló el cabello y se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

-Lo se Hermione, pero, pensé que te había quedado claro que a la única que amo...es a ti...te dije y te lo repetí...¿No crees en mi?- pregunto la morena sujetando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, la castaña llevo su mirada al suelo.

-Es que...nunca había tenido a nadie tan importante en mi vida, y tengo miedo de que algún día te des cuenta de que mereces algo mejor que yo y me dejes.- declaro Hermione con tristeza a la vez que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, a Pansy se le enternecieron los ojos.

-Yo jamás pensaría algo así Hermione, porque para mi, tu eres la chica ideal...no serás perfecta y a veces estarás completamente loca, pero...te quiero...te amo con todo mi corazón.- declaro Pansy y sello su declaración depositando un suave beso en los labios de la castaña.

Lejos de allí...dos chicas caminaban por un pasillo en completo silencio...Paola y Victoria...el silencio reinaba entre ambas muchachas que acaban de conocerce.

-Emmm...gracias por defenderme.- susurro Paola algo sonrojada al sentir la mirada de la rubia en ella.

-No tienes que agradecerlo...no podía dejar que lastimaran a una joven tan hermosa.- declaro Vicky con una sonrisa sincera a la vez que movía un poco su mano y rozaba la de Paola.

-¿a que te referías cuando le dijiste a la castaña que se metiese con alguien de su especie?- pregunto Paola mirando fijamente la rubia.

-yo...tengo que irme...por cierto...me llamo Vicky preciosa.- declaro con una sonrisa la rubia antes de echar a correr nerviosa y dejando a Paola con un signo de pregunta en la cara.

Habían pasado tres días, la castaña y la morena estaban tranquilas en el jardín de Hogwarts, ambas estaban hablando y riendo, pasando aquel hermoso sábado en compañía de la otra.

A lo lejos, parada cerca del Hall de entrada se encontraba Paola observándolas a lo lejos...tal vez comenzaba a acostumbrarse a saber que Pansy no sería nunca más su chica. No era fácil aceptarlo pero veía lo feliz que era su morena con aquella loca castaña.

-Hey, ¿Quieres hacer algo más divertido que mirar a esas dos?- pregunto una voz acercándose a la chica castaña que observaba a Hermione y Pansy.

Paola se giró al no sentirse sola y se encontró con cierta chica rubia que le sonreía. Vicky le tendió una mano a la castaña para que se fuese con ella, la castaña lo dudo por un momento pero luego un brillo especial en la mirada de aquella chica le convenció, tomo la mano de la rubia y camino hacia dentro del castillo.

-¿Sabes? Siento que hoy será un gran día.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione mientras se acomodaba debajo de aquel enorme árbol que les daba sombra a ella y a su morena.

-Para mi, ya es un gran día cariño...estar contigo lo hace perfecto.- susurro la morena con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba junto a su castaña. Hermione la miro fijamente algo sonrojada y dejo salir una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa; que podía ser mejor para ella que escuchar decir eso a Pansy.

-Pansy...si pudieras dar atrás en el tiempo... ¿Me elegirías a mi o...esperarías por Paola?- pregunto Hermione sintiéndose muy pequeña, queriendo que Pansy contestara de inmediato y al mismo tiempo deseando que no respondiese...porque temía a esa respuesta...tenía mucho miedo a lo que pudiese responder la morena frente a ella.

Pansy se levantó hasta sentarse frente a Hermione, Hermione la imito y se sentó de rodillas, estaban una frente a la otra...ambas mirándose a los ojos...

-Hermione...si mil veces le diera hacia atrás al tiempo...mil y una vez te elegiría de nuevo ¿Entiendes? Te amo...¿Porqué te es tan difícil entenderlo?- le pregunto Pansy a su castaña a la vez que llevan una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione, la castaña asintió no sabiendo bien donde colocar su rostro o para donde mirar, Pansy coloco ambas manos en la mejillas de la castaña y la atrajo en un dulce y delicado beso.

-Yo también te amo.- susurro Hermione cuando se alejaron, la morena le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, beso que Hermione correspondió de inmediato.

La castaña comenzaba a sentirse un poco más segura, pero claro estaba que aún sentía el fantasma del miedo escondido en su pecho, se sentía segura sólo por ahora.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- sugirió Pansy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su castaña, Hermione sonrió, y se levantó del suelo, Pansy claro esta que la acompaño. Y tomadas de la mano comenzaron a caminar, lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos era que negros eventos se avecinaban, con tanta rapidez que era muy difícil que pudieran prevenirlos.

Y todo volvía lentamente al punto inicial, donde los lobos eran un peligro para la humanidad por sus repentinos ataques de ira, pero como tener miedo a alguien que te prometio no lastimarte, ese fue el error de Pansy, se confió demasiado...y olvido un pequeño detalle: amándola o no...Hermione seguía siendo una loba alfa.

Fue en la mañana de un cálido miércoles, Pansy se levantó temprano dispuesta a darse un baño y hacer una pequeña rutina deportiva. Luego de darse un baño salió de su cuarto caminando despacio hacia los jardines, observando que los pasillos estaban sumidos en un silencio aterrador.

Lo que no sabía la Morena es que cierta castaña le había estado siguiendo silenciosamente...tanto era el sigilo de la castaña que sus pasos eran prácticamente sobre el aire.

-Pansy...hola.- le saludo Paola apareciendo en un pasillo, Pansy se sorprendió en un principio pero luego dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto la castaña sin borrar su sonrisa, Pansy asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del castillo en completo silencio...lo que desconocían es que cierta loba les seguía.

-Te ves más hermosa que antes.- hablo Paola mirando hacia el pasto, Pansy la miro y luego miro hacia adelante.

-Porfavor, Paola.- le pidió la pelinegra mirando fijamente un punto en los árboles que aparecían ate sus ojos.

-Esta bien, ya se que estas con la loca esa...perdón, con Hermione, pero...me gustaría saber algo Pansy...una cosa mínima...pero muy importante para mi.- hablo Paola deteniendo sus pasos y sujetando entre sus manos las de Pansy, la chica pelinegra sólo pudo mirar fijamente los ojos de su antiguo amor.

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto Paola, y ve allí tal dilema, porque Pansy la quería , claro qe la quería, pero no la amaba como antes, la quería como se le quiere a alguien que fue muy importante en tu vida, porque Pansy siempre la iba a querer, como un hermoso recuerdo marcado en su historia.

-Paola...sabes bien que yo siempre te voy a querer...pero...- Paola detuvo las palabras de Pansy colocando un dedo sobre los labios de esta, pero Pansy le movió la mano dispuesta a continuar con sus palabras.

-No...no digas nada, me basta con saber que aún me quieres.- le dijo Paola, pensaba alejarse pero Pansy la sujeto de la mano con firmeza, tal fue la fuerza que Paola se regresó...pero Pansy no predijo que la castaña le robaría un beso, beso que duró apenas segundos porque Pansy la Alejo.

-Te quiero pero...amo a Hermione, la amo con todo mi corazón...a ti te querré siempre como mi primer amor, y recordare lo nuestro con una sonrisa...pero Hermione Granger es mi presente.- hablo Pansy, Paola se quedo sería ante esas palabras y luego pareció reaccionar.

-Vaya...yo...lo siento, sólo quiero que seas feliz.- y con esas palabras Paola dio media vuelta y comenzó su retirada hacia el castillo, Pansy se sentó en la grama, el lugar había quedado completamente solitario, sólo los pájaros cruzaban a veces el cielo.

Fue el ruido una pisada lo que hizo que Pansy se girará, encontrándose allí con cierta castaña de ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa se deslizó por los hermosos la nos de la pelinegra al ver a Hermione, pero no le gustó ver el rostro tan serio de aquella chica delante de ella.

-Hola mi amor...¿Me acompañas?- le pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa mientras daba palmadas en la yerba para que Hermione se sentará a su lado.

Pero la castaña no se sentó a su lado, sólo se acerco hasta ella y la empujo con firmeza hacia la yerba, colocandose encima de la pelinegra que dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Hermione...¿Qué te sucede cariño?- pregunto Pansy, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, un miedo que acababa de nacer, miedo a la mujer que amaba...o mejor dicho, miedo a aquello en lo que su mujer se había transformado.

-Cariño...- susurro Pansy en un último interno de sacar a Hermione de encima suyo, ya que la estaba aplastando y no era muy agradable realmente, pero a toda respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un beso brusco y salvaje...carente de todo el amor que sentía Hemrione hacia ella.

-No...Hermione salte.- le hablo con autoridad la morena, intento salirse de abajo de Hermione, pero la castaña le sujeto las manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, sujetándolas con una de sus manos mientras bajaba la otra a acariciar el cuerpo de la morena.

-Hermione sueltame...te estoy dando una orden, no se qué te pasa pero sueltame...- le gritaba la morena empujandola, en un arranque de total ira la castaña había rasgando el suéter y el sujetador de Pansy, quien ahora lloraba de importancia y miedo...mientras sentía las caricias frías y brutas de su castaña...no sabía que pasaba...algo así jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

-Por favor...- intento suplicar la morena, pero a toda respuesta sintió y escucho como Hermione hacia trozos su pantalón y su ropa interior.

-No lo hagas...Por favor Hermione...¡Sueltame! ¡Mierda! ¡Sueltame joder!- gritaba la morena mientras sentía como la mano de Hermione bajaba hacia su zona más sensible, y a la vez que sentía como esta le mordía un pezón.

-¡Sueltame animal!- volvió a intentar ofenderla cuando sintió que se hundía con fuerza en ella.

-¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Disfrutas lastimarme? ¿La quieres verdad? Pues ahora sabes que conmigo no se juega.- le decía con coraje Hemrione, pero no era su voz suave sino una rasposa y llena de coraje, Pansy soltaba lágrimas y algunos gritos ahogados mientras sentía que la mano de Hermione no dejaba de moverse bruscamente entre sus piernas.

-¡Ahh me duele! ¡Para por favor...te lo suplico! Mi amor...por favor...- y en ese momento, ante esas palabras...fue como si Hermione saliese de un transe...sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y miro hacia abajo viendo lo que le había echo a Pansy...

No había sido su intención, no había estado en ella...fue más su instinto animal...que al verla con Paola...ella sólo...no sabía como controlar a su lobo alfa...y...había terminado lastimando a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Pansy casi había estado inconsciente al susurrar esas palabras pero aún así podía ver la cara de horror en el rostro de su castaña.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? Pansy mi amor...preciosa...por favor perdóname.- había suplicado la castaña llorando a la vez que abrazaba con suavidad a Pansy.

-Perdóname...perdóname...soy un monstruo.- susurraba la castaña entre lágrimas, pero tan débil estaba Pansy que...no había podido hablar...no podía mover un músculo sin sentirse adolorida, simplemente las palabras se le había quedado atoradas en la garganta.

-Perdóname...- susurro por última vez Hermione...

nunca en toda su vida, la castaña se había sentido así; se comenzaba a odiar a su misma más que a nada en todo el mundo, y más en esas momento, en el cual abrazaba a Pansy. La castaña se levantó del suelo con lentitud y tomo a Pansy en brazos, rápido corrió hacia dentro del castillo. Hermione corrió tapando con una túnica a la morena, corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de esta misma.

-Pansy...- susurro Hermione cuando la depósito suavemente en la cama algo desordenada.

-Dime que fue una pesadilla.- suplicó la morena con los ojos cerrados, Hermione volvió a llorar, se sentía miserable, había perdido todo el control, desde que había completado su fase de loba alfa era más agresiva, y no podía Controlarse aunque quisiera.

-Perdoname mi amor...yo...yo no quería lastimarte...yo...no se qué me paso.- hablo llorando Hermione mientras abrazaba a Pansy, pero esta se encogio hasta ser un pequeño bulto débil que lloraba y temblaba.

-Pansy...preciosa...¿Te duele algo? Háblame por favor.- le suplicó la castaña, Pansy seguía llorando y temblando, pero luego de unos minutos se recompuso, miro a Hermione y sólo una frase salió de sus labios.

-Necesitas ayuda..- le dijo en un susurro, Hermione asintió con lentitud, era cierto...necesitaba ayuda...necesitaba mucha ayuda...y sólo hasta el día de hoy lo había notado.

-Te prometo que buscare ayuda...le diré a mama que venga a verme.- hablo Hermione mirando fijamente los ojos de Pansy.

-Perdóname...- volvió a susurrar Hermione con ojos llorosos.

-Hermione...mi amor...necesito estar sola.- susurro Pansy cerrando los ojos y abrazandose a su cama.

-Por supuesto...yo...lo siento mucho..- y tras esas palabras Hermione salió del cuarto de su chica, aún le costaba creer lo que había echo, y comenzaba a creer que en realidad...era un monstruo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y...¿Qué les pareció? Ya veo un Crucio viniendo hacia mi jaja ¿Alguien que quiera dar su opinión? Jeje me encantaría saber que pensáis del capítulo y que creen que sucederá así que: DEJE. REVIEW (Y actualizo más rápido ;) BESOS A MIS LECTORAS(ES)


	22. Palabras hirientes

NUEVO CAPITULO

Karean: jejej es bueno saber que la espera valió la pena :) ya pronto Hermione volverá a ser como antes, Emmm tal vez XD. Espero que disfrutes el CAP; besos guapa.

Thestral212: jajaja me gusta regresar en grande XD Sii seguro que fue un CAP sorpresivo, y el de hoy seguro que lo será también ;) jaja ¿que se traerán entre manos vicky y Paola? Jajaja ya lo sabrás, muy pronto. Besos guapa ara pero que disfrutes la continuación.

Legal Dniz: ¿q hará Pansy? La pregunta del millón jaja aja en realidad yo también me imagino a una Vicky sexy, ya sabrás como continúa la historia, espero que la disfrutes y besos guapa.

BipolarJL: definitivamente no traerá nada bueno, ya sabrás que sucederá con Hermione y Pansy, definitivamente vienen momentos culminantes. Besos guapa y que disfrutes la lectura.

Ahora si les dejo leer...este es el comienzo de los últimos capítulos jeje besos guapas.

**PALABRAS HIRIENTES**

"Para juzgar a alguien debes saber los motivos que le llevaron a actuar de esa manera."

Cuando salió del cuarto de Pansy, Hermione se fue corriendo al bosque prohibido, afuera había comenzado a caer una fuerte llovizna pero a la castaña no parecía importe eso, corría y corría con el corazón en un puño, maldiciendo internamente su condición, maldiciendo ser loba alfa, deseando por un instante poder ir hacia atrás y cambiarlo todo.

-¡Maldición!- grito golpeando con el puño cerrado un árbol, logrando hundir un poco la parte que había golpeado, sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecer, se volvían tan negros como el carbón.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- la castaña levantó la cabeza al escuchar esos gritos pero no pudo hablar, no hacia falta realmente, Ginny ya le había encontrado.

-Cariño...¿Pero qué haces aquí? Te vi entrar corriendo...¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, completamente mojada al igual que Hermione, Ginny se había arrodillado junto a la castaña y esta le había abrazado llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ginny acariciandole el cabello a su amiga y sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

-Le hice daño Gin, lastime a Pansy...la lastime mucho.- decía entre lágrimas la castaña, temblando de pies a cabeza, Ginny guardo silencio por unos minutos sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba la castaña, y sabiendo que era mejor tranquilizarla primero.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente cuando Ginny la abrazo, pero...a medida que la castaña desataba su frustración y coraje mediante lágrimas su respiración se calmaba, Ginny seguía abrazándola suavemente, esperando que se tranquilizara.

-Ya...ahora si...dime que paso cariño.- le dijo dulcemente Ginny sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Yo...vi a Pansy hablando con Paola y...me moleste mucho, no se que me paso, no me pude controlar Gin...yo...me acerque a Pansy y, la lance al suelo, ella quería que me detuviera pero...no podía hacerlo, no lograba escucharle, abuse de ella Gin...después me detuve...pero, es que reaccione muy tarde Ginny...no puedo con mi loba interna, ella puede conmigo.- le decía con desesperación la castaña, su amiga la abrazo.

-Ya...ya me lo dijiste, ahora verás como todo se arregla.- le susurro Ginny dándole un beso en la frente, Hermione se abrazaba a ella asustada, con miedo, miedo de perder a Pansy por haber perdido por unos minutos el control de sus actos.

-Conoces a Pansy mejor que yo Hermione, Pansy te ama, y si lo se yo...tu debes tenerlo aún más claro, cualquier chica en su lugar había salido corriendo desde que la mordiste. Ella te quiere.- las palabras de Ginny parecieron arrojar confianza a la castaña.

-Gracias Ginny, no se que haría sin ti. Realmente no se que me paso, es que...mi loba enloquece sólo con ver a Paola.- declaro Hermione acariciandose la cabeza.

-Creo que debes hablarlo con tus padres, ellos sabrán como ayudarte.- le aconsejo la pelirroja, Hermione sólo se limitó a asentir en acuerdo con su amiga.

A una distancia prudencial de allí, Pansy se encontraba acostada en su cama abrazada a si misma pensativa. La morena estaba recordando aquella noche en que Hermione se había transformado en loba alfa y le había mordido. Recordaba las palabras de Hermione:

-Te prometo, no, te juro que nunca más volveré a hacerte daño.- susurro la castaña con los ojos cristalizados…

Pansy todavía recordaba ese juramento, ese juramento que hoy por hoy estaba roto, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Pansy, segundos después la seco..

-Ella me ama...sólo fue un momento de debilidad, no ha sido por que quiso, no pudo evitarlo...- se dijo Pansy a si misma mientras paseaba sus manos por la almohada que estaba debajo sus cabeza.

Minutos más tarde la pelinegra se levantó de la cama, se dio un baño y se vistió, necesitaba encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, sentada bajo un árbol Vicky se limaba las uñas, la rubia vestía un pantalón corto blanco y una blusa roja, su cabello sujetado a una coleta.

-Hola...- le saludo Paola parándose frente a ella, Victoria levantó la vista y al ver a la chica castaña sólo pudo sonreír.

-Hola guapa...hoy amaneciste más preciosa que ayer.- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, la castaña de ojos verdes se sonrojó levemente antes de sentarse junto a Vicky.

-¿No te cansas de soltar piropos?- le pregunto Paola.

-Tu me inspiras.- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, logrando hacer sonreír a Paola también.

-Eres extraña.- susurro Paola

-No lo soy, solo soy especial.- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Pansy caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto, estaba algo ida, se podría decir que buscaba a Hermione pero su mente estaba realmente en otro lugar, en sus recuerdos más lejanos y en momentos más felices porque le brillaban los ojos.

-Pansy...¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto una voz a su costado, Pamsy se giró a mirar a la pelirroja que la miraba algo curiosa.

-Estoy buscando a Hermione ¿No la has visto?- le pregunto la morena, Ginny la miro con un poco de pena, sabía que Pansy amaba a Hermione, pero también sabía que la morena comenzaba a perder la paciencia con los arranques de ira de la castaña.

-Si...ella esta en la lechuceria, estaba enviandole una carta a su madre.- le dijo Ginny a Pansy con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

-Ten paciencia...ella te quiere, más que a su vida.- le dijo Gin.

-Y yo a ella.- respondió Pansy antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia donde se suponía debía estar Hermione. Como había dicho Ginny, Hermioke estaba en la lechuceria, la castaña se sorprendió al ver a Pansy aparecer allí.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto preocupada y apenada.

-Estoy bien...no fuiste tan ruda como piensas.- le contesto Pansy, vio que en los ojos de Hermione había una profunda tristeza, y sólo pudo sujetar la mano de la castaña y con la mirada decirle que le siguiera. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a unos árboles.

-Siéntate...- le dijo suavemente Pansy, Hermione la obedeció y Pansy se sentó a su lado.

-Hermoone...te amo. Y nada en este mundo haría que ese sentimiento se muriera...- comenzó a decirle la morena a su castaña.

-Tu jamás me dejarías ¿cierto?- pregunto Hermione.

-Yo sólo te dejaría, si viera que yo soy destructiva para ti.- le respondió Pansy.

-Aún así no quiero que me dejes.- susurro Hermione.

-Sabes...de niña, me encantaban los clásicos...y...aprendí mucho de las películas infantiles...pero uno una especial...seguro has visto Toy Story...hace poco salió la última peli, y...si algo aprendí de ella, es que... Aveces...aún cuando amas algo...tienes que dejarlo ir...- le dijo Pansy agarado la manos de Hermione

-Eso...quiere decir que...- comenzó a hablar con miedo Hermione.

-En cambio...de esta otra película...¿Cómo se llamaba? Así, Wall-e...de esta...aprendí que...hay que darlo todo por la persona que se ama...y...yo aún no lo he dado todo por ti Hermione...te amo. Quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió, hagamos de cuenta que no paso...pero eso si, necesitas ayuda.- al decir las últimas letras Pansy se había vuelto sería.

-Tienes razón...ya le envíe una carta a mi madre, ella sabrá como solucionarlo.- le dijo la castaña a Pansy con una mirada de temor.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?- pregunto Pansy.

-Lo que quieras.- respondió la castaña.

-No quiero que cambies tu manera de comportarte...me enamore de lo que eres...- le susurro Pansy y segundos después se acerco a Hermione, la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso.

La castaña respondió el beso temerosa, si había algo en el mundo que la aterraba era lastimar a aquella morena que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, si bien sabía que la amaba mucho, también sabía que a veces, amar no era suficiente.

Los días pasaron, y el rumor sobre lo que Hermione le había echo a Pansy se exparsio, al parecer alguien había estado presente, Pansy lo negó muchas veces y de comportaba igual de cariñosa con su castaña, en cambio para Hermione había sido más difícil, sentía que l miraban como se mira a un monstruo, a un animal...así se sentía a veces.

Su madre le había respondido la carta diciéndole que iría a verla tan pronto contase con un tiempo libre, claro que habían pasado unas dos semanas y aún no había tenido ese dichoso tiempo libre. Hermione se sentía casi como un perro enjaulado, y era muy sarcástica la situación.

Entonces una buena mañana, una particular mañana en la que el sol salió menos brillante y apenas se notaba, una mañana de un nublado sábado...Hermione no podía seguir con su sueño, se giró y contempló el cuerpo de Pansy, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, suspiro y decidió dar una vuelta, salió por la ventana de un salto y comenzó a caminar por la llanura.

-Hey...contigo he querido hablar.- escucho Hermioneuna voz a su costado; se giró y para su mala suerte se encontró con Paola, la chica castaña le miraba arrojando fuego por los ojos.

-No estoy de humor para aguantarte, así que mejor déjame sola.- le dijo La castaña sin un atisbo de broma, pero Paola le ignoró y abrió su boca para decir hablando.

-¿Y sino me voy? ¿Que harás? ¿Abusar de mi como lo hiciste con Pansy?- pregunto la de verdes ojos, Hermione se detuvo de golpe, sintió como si le estuviesen enviando un puñal directo hacia la herida que ya estaba abierta.

-No sabes lo que dices.- comento la castaña queriendo mantener la calma.

-Si se lo que digo, digo que eres una demente y que eres una amenaza.- le seguía diciendo la castaña de verdes ojos mientras seguía a Hermione.

-Ni siquiera estas consciente de lo que dices.- susurro Hermione

-Se lo que digo, digo que Pansy estaría mucho mejor sin ti.- allí estaban esas palabras que Hermione no quería escuchar, porque ya muchas veces le habían pasado por la mente.

-¡Ya cállate!- le grito la castaña enfurecida, sus ojos se habían cristalizado. En ese momento apareció cierta rubia loba, quien sólo había escuchado el grito de Hermionw, pero no sabía la razón del enojo de la castanan.

-Ni pienses en lastimarla.- le dijo Vicky quien se había acercado corriendo.

-Yo...yo jamás sería capaz de lastimar a una inocente...por más que la odie y por más confundida que ella esté.- le dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, porque las palabras de Paola se habian clavado como dardos envenenados en su corazón.

Horas más tarde Pansy comenzó a despertarse, se movió en la cama sin abrir los ojos y busco con sus manos el cuerpo de su amada castaña, pero sólo encontró vacío, asustada abrió los ojos.

-Hermione...- susurro y una preocupación se instaló en su pecho. La morena se sentó en la cama y observo luego hacia la ventana, luego de unos minutos en silencio salió de su cuarto rumbo al cuarto de cierta pelirroja.

-¡Ginny, Ginnny, abre la puerta!- la morena golpeaba rítmicamente la puerta de la pelirroja.

-Hey...apenas son las nueve y cuarto, y es sábado ¿Por qué me despiertas?- le pregunto una adormilada Ginny.

-¿No has visto a Hermione?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Hey...me acabas de despertar, no siquiera he visto el sol...puedes tener la certeza que tu rostro es lo primero que he visto.-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Es que no estaba en el cuarto, y tampoco en la sala común.- le dijo Pansy.

-Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta...dame un minuto, me cambio y te ayudo a buscarla.- le dijo al pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizar a la morena.

Pero...las horas siguieron pasando y no había encontrado a Hermione, la noche cayo sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y no rastro de la loba alfa, fue en ese momento que Ginny supo que no era una broma de su mejor amiga, que realmente algo había ocurrido, porque Hermione Granger jamás les haría pasar tantas horas de susto...sólo por una broma.

-no hay rastro de ella...y nadie la había visto en todo el día.- susurro Ron acomodandose el cabello mojado hacia atrás, llagaban todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro.

-¿Dónde estas cariño?- se pregunto Pansy con los ojos cristalizados.

-No te preocupes Pansy, la encontraremos.

-Eso espero...porque yo sin ella, no soy nada.- susurro la pelinegra y abrazo a Harry, el Moreno le acaricio el cabello mientras miraba a la pelirroja que se encontraba unos metros lejos, Gin le había regresado una mirada de angustia...era la primera vez que Harry veía a su novia tan preocupada.

Pansy seguía abrazada a Harry, las lágrimas seguían arremolinandose en sus ojos, si había algo que la morena tenía bien claro es que, tal vez la sonrisa en sus labios era suya, pero, su único motivo para sonreír, era Hermione.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Espero que os haya gustado y ya saben, si es así dejen un Review, besos y estamos en la recta final de la historia.


	23. Viejos rencores

Holassss

Pues aquí me paso a dejarles una actualización, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, el cual lo quiero dedicar a Thestral212, Karean y BipolarJL: gracias por sus RR guapas.

**Viejos rencores**

"Un mal capítulo no es el fin de la historia."

Había pasado un día desde que Hermione había desaparecido, nadie sabía de su paradero, nadie sabía el porque la castaña había desaparecido, no sabían si le había pasado algo o ella se había querido alejar.

-Señora Granger.- Ginny se había sorprendido al encontrarse con la señora y el señor Granger en el Hall de entrada, estos la miraban preocupados.

-Hemos estado enviándole cartas desde ayer a Hermione, no las ha respondido, ¿Qué sucede Ginebra?- le pregunto el señor Granger preocupado, Ginny no sabía que responder.

-Hermione desapareció...- escucharon una voz a su espalda, al Ginny girarse se encontró con Pansy, la pelinegra tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos, su cabello sujeto a una coleta y traía la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- pregunto la madre de la castaña acercándose a la pelinegra.

-No sabemos donde esta, la estamos buscando desde ayer.- comento la pelinegra.

-¿Como? ¿Buscaron en todas partes?- pregunto el señor Granger, Ginny y Pansy asintieron.

-¿Pero qué paso?- pregunto sin entender la señora Granfer.

-Es que...bueno, no se sí sea por esto que desapareció pero, hace algunas semanas, Hermione y yo tuvimos un problema, digamos que ella perdió el control y intento...intento abusar de mi; pero habíamos hablado y todo estaba bien. - le contó Pansy a los señores Granger.

-Pansy, no se sí Hermione te habrá hablado de Lily...pero, estoy seguro de que esto la puede afectar más de lo pensado.- comento el señor Granger.

-¿Quien es Lily?- pregunto Pansy, Gunny se quedo mirando algo sorprendida a los señores Granger y estos supieron que la pelirroja sabía aquella historia.

-Lily es la hermana de Hermione, bueno, era su hermana...murió a temprana edad, Hermione y ella eran muy unidas...y cuantos Lily murió, Hermione cambio mucho; y...creo que en su mente, cabe la posibilidad que ella sienta que ha fallado...y conociendo a mi hija...puede que no le haya pasado nada, sólo se ha alejado.- le explico el señor Granger a la pelinegra.

-No puede ser...nosotras hablamos, yo le dije que eso quedaba en el pasado, estábamos bien.- hablo la pelinegra sin comprender nada.

-No fue por eso que Hermione se fue.- comento una voz a espalda de las cuatro personas. Al girarse los señores Granger, Pansy y Ginny se encontraron con una rubia y una castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ginny con agresividad.

-Tranquila Weasley, nosotras sólo queremos ayudar.- Vicky se colocó frente a Paola en posición defensiva, Pansy las miraba de pie junto a Ginny, notando que ambas chicas venían sujetasdas de la mano.

-Paola tiene algo que decirles, vamos cariño...dile.- le alentó Vicky a la castaña, quien miro con profundidad en los ojos de la rubia antes de dar la cara a los señores Granger, a la pelirroja y al amor de su infancia...ahora la castaña sabía que no era su amor definitivo...esa rubia que la miraba se lo había confirmado.

-Yo...yo hable con Hermione el día que desapareció; ella...ella estaba tranquila pero...pero yo, le dije algo.- comenzó a decir la pelinegra mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Pansy dando un paso cerca de la castaña.

-Le dije que tu estarías mejor conmigo.- comento la castaña, en su tono de voz y en su rostro se notaba que estaba arrepentida.

-¡Yo te mato!- le grito Ginny, casi se lanza sobre la castaña pero freno cuando Vicky se metió entre ellas dos, las unas de Ginnny se habian convertido en garras y estaban a milímetros de rozar el rostro de Victoria.

-Tranquila Ginny.- le dijo el señor Granger sujetándola, Vicky se quedo frente a Paola en posición de ataque y la castaña miraba sorprendida las manos de la pelirroja.

-lo siento Pansy, yo...no pensé lo que dije.- le dijo Paola a la pelinegra, Pansy miraba el suelo.

-Tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido.- susurro Pansy levantando la mirada.

-Nosotras queremos ayudar.- hablo Victoria, Pansy la miro fijamente y luego se limitó a asentir.

-Vamos.- dijo la señora Granger, Ginny fue a buscar a Harry y a Ronald y los ocho se dividieron de dos en dos para ir a buscar a la castaña alfa.

-Pansy...no sabemos que esta pasando por la mente de Hermione así que...si la encuentran deja que sea Ginny la que hable con ella.- le dijo la señora Granger a Pansy mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-No prometo nada.- le respondió Pansy mientras subía sobre el lobo de una loba pelirroja que resultaba ser Ginny. Vicky también estaba transformada en una loba color cobre, al final era la alfa de su manada, sobre ella una aún sorprendida Paola estaba, Ronald se había convertido en un lobo rojo y ya se había internado en el bosque al igual que los señores Granger...Harry iba a pie con linternas, por si acaso se les hacia de noche.

Las hora pasaban y ellos seguían su búsqueda; hasta que se hizo la noche, entonces decidieron acampar en un espacio abierto.

-Sienten ese aire...- pregunto la señora Granger parándose de la arena mojada.

-Si...es del área sur.- dijo Vicky convirtiéndose en loba, cuando iba a corre Pansy subió sobre ella, la loba de hermosos ojos la miro, y luego comenzó a correr.

La loba color cobre corría tan rápido como sabía Pansy que corría su castaña. Cruzaron árboles, brincaron troncos y lo demás Pansy ni siquiera lo noto, porque la velocidad era demasiada...hasta qué Vicky se detuvo de la nada, Pansy se fue hacia adelante y cuando se volvió a acomodar frente a ella apareció una hermos loca blanca que ya conocía.

-Hermione.- dijo emocionada la pelinegra bajando de sobré Vicky, pero se detuvo al ver que su Ummei estaba en posición de ataque y mostraba los dientes con coraje.

-No te acerque Pansy...puede ser peligrosa.- le dijo Vicky transformada en humana, Pansy la miro, y luego miro a Hermione, recordó ese mismo suceso...pero ahora quedo tener un resultado diferente.

-Mi amor...Hermione, escúchame cariño, estoy aquí, estoy contigo, te amo como te ame el primer día...y te voy a amar...pase lo que pase...hagas lo que hagas.- hablaba la pelinegra acercándose a la loba...los ojos de Pansy estaban fijos en los de Ummei.

Antes de que Pansy siguiese avanzando Vicky la había sujetado, ante eso Ummei aulló con coraje y enseño con más fiereza los dientes.

-No te acerque...- susurro Vicky, Ummei volvió a aullar y dio un paso adelante.

-Alejate Victoria...es a ti a quien puede que lastime.- le contradijo Pansy y justo en ese momento aparecieron los padres de la castaña en su forma humana, Ronald apareció por otro camino con Harry...al parecer sólo faltaban Ginny y Paola.

-Cariño...- susurro Pansy volviéndome a acercar a Ummei, Victoria iba a intentar detenerla pero la madre de la castaña le ordeño con un gesto que no lo hiciera.

Lentamente Pansy se arrodilló frente a Ummei...y más lentamente fue acercando su mano al hocico de la loba...cuando sólo faltaron centímetros Ummei ladro y salió corriendo, Pansy la miro sin comprender.

-Hueles ese olor...algo paso...subí a mi Pansy.- le dijo Victoria a la pelinegra transformándose nuevamente en loba. Corrieron por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Hermione, el cual les condujo a lo adentrado del bosque...donde sorpresivamente no se encontraron sólo con una furiosa Ummei...sino con seis lobos más...dos hembras y cuatro machos, también reconocieron una loba color cobrizo en el suelo...

-¡Ginny!- grito Harry bajando de Ron, pero el pelirrojo no le dejo avanzar. Uno de los otros lobos se había transformado en un muchacho alto, delgado, con el uniforme de Huplepuff.

-Creían que lograron desplazarnos, miren chicos...todos en busca de la loba perdida...ahora serán todos...lobos muertos...bueno...no todos...las chicas normales me pueden servir para algo más.- declaro con una sonrisa el chica caminado hacia donde Victoria tenía sujetada a Pansy tras su espalda, y fue en ese instante en el cual Vicky vio a Paola inconsciente en la arena.

Y lamentablemente...vencer a esos lobos, no parecía tarea fácil...

"-Serás feliz- dijo la vida- pero primero te enseñare a ser fuerte.-"

•

•

•

se que es corto pero..me comprometo a actualizar... vamos a dejarlo a sorteo...dependiendo de los RR, actualizo entre miércoles y juEves...Besos


	24. Entre batallas

¡Nuevo Capítulo!

Karean: Siii loseee, muy corto jeje, pero ya aquí esta la continuación y espero poder continuar más prontito, esto ya esta llegando a su fin. Este CAP, no muy largo pero, se resuelven muchas cosas jejeje besos guapa. Nos leemos.

BipolarJL: jaja sii por lo menos y ya la encontraron, y tienes razón, estos lobos ya los habían visto ir hacia el bosque, aún cuando no se había reparado mucho en ellos. Espero te agrade el CAP y besos guapa.

Fran Ktrin Black: ya continuo jeje y espero te guste el CAP, esta historia ya comienza a llegar a su fin. Besos guapa.

Kali: me hace feliz que te gustase :D besos guapa.

May-cast: jeje sii ya se que lo leía desde antes (Y estoy meta contenta de que hayas salido del anonimato XD) no pues que este es uno de los fic que más trabajo me ha costado porque me he dado unos trancones (de repente como que no sabía no siquiera que escribir, pero siempre lo superaba XD) ¿Te desvelabas imaginando que sucedería? Jeje eso significa que te metías en la historia (me pasa muy seguido :D) espero te guste el CAP guapa, nos leemos.

Allen-Walker: ¡Eso te pasa por desaparecer! XD ¿No entendiste muy bien el final? Jeje si, es un poco confuso, pero ya en este CAP se aclara un poco XD besos guapa. Nos leemos.

Ahora, sin más os dejo leer. Besos a todas.

**Entre batallas**

¿Cómo imagináis una pelea entre lobos? Seguro como en las películas, lobos saltando de un lado a otro sin razón ni son, no es así, en parte es una lucha física e intelectual.

Se trata de quien es el más fuerte, tanto interior como exteriormente, y cuando Hermione se abalanzo sobre aquel lobo que había sido el culpable de que ella no se atreviese a regresar a Hogwarts lo hizo con ira, con coraje, con fuerza tanto interior como exterior...lo hizo con odio.

Harry se había movido hasta donde se encontraba Paola y la había comenzado a mover, prácticamente estaba en medio de una gran riña.

Victoria se había lanzado sobre un lobo color marrón, arrancándole de golpe pedazo de una oreja, se dice que siempre hay que pelear sereno y planeando el siguiente ataque, ¿Acaso no te han contado que cuando peleas cegado por la ira es imposible que te ganen? Porqué lo es, porque cuando la ira te ciega, cada golpe que das lo das con coraje, con fuerza, con odio...con molestia.

Y un motín se había formado en ese lugar pero sin duda; en medio de todos esos lobos que se mordían, que rodaban y se empujaban, habían personas que no tenían esos súper "poderes" y precisamente ellos eran los más indefensos.

Pansy se encontraba metida entre la maleza; estaba echa una bola asustada, temblaba, temblaba como aquella hoja que sabe que va a caer al suelo, que la van a barrer o que tal vez la partan, temblaba mientras lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos...un miedo infinito bañaba esa mirada.

Harry había arrastrado a Paola hasta alejarla de los lobos que no se cansaban de pelear, de aullar y gemir lastimeramente, el Moreno prácticamente había cubrido a la chica castaña con su cuerpo. Y no muy lejos de ellos, una loba color granate seguía inconsciente, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando rápidamente, tal vez por eso aún no se había vuelto humana .

Sin duda, entre todas las batallas que se estaban desatando habían dos que sobré salían inusualmente, y eran las de las dos lobas alfas...Vicky y Hermione.

La castaña tenía al macho alfa inmovilizado debajo de sus cuatro piernas mientras ladraba ferozmente a centímetros del hocico del otro lobo, pero no contando con que este tenía una fuerza mayor a la que ella había imaginado y logro sacársela de encima, y por un momento...por un breve instante Hermione pudo ver como ese lobo se lanzaba hacia su cuello con el hocico abierto.

Pero antes de que los dientes tuviesen tiempo de hacer contacto con su cuello, un zapato dio de lleno en el hocico del lobo, los ojos de Hermione viajaron en la dirección proveniente del zapato y se encontró con una aterrada morena que ahora sólo llevaba una zapatilla cubriendo sus pies.

Aún con eso el lobo alfa habia vuelto su atacar a Hermione y ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea, girando y mordiendose hasta quedo lobo volvió a quedar sobre Hermione y justo cuando Hermione creyó que ese lobo le rasparía toda la cara con una de sus patas, una piedra golpeo justo en el rostro del lobo.

El lobo alfa que había estado atacando a la castaña se distrajo por un instante, instante que la castaña aprovecho para voltearlo y lograr clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, tirando de este hasta que sintió ese ruido que sonaba seco...huesos rompiendose.

Y cuando ese sonido se escucho por el lugar, toda pelea seso...cada lobo miro a la castaña que se había salido de encima del otro lobo con la boca manchada en sangre.

Los lobos que no pertenecían al clan Granger se acercaron lentamente hacia su alfa, uno a uno aquellos chicos fueron transformándose en humanos, todos rodeando a su alfa.

-A caído un Loren...ha caído un líder.- dijo un hombre mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el hocico de su alfa.

Los lobos Granger mantuvieron distancia, si había algo que se respetaba en medio de una pelea es que...si cae el alfa, no hay razón para seguir matando a los peones, es como un juego de ajedrez.

Lentamente Vicky, los padres de Hermione, Ronald y la misma castaña se transformaron y se acercaron a los otros lobos, fue Hermione quien tomo la palabra.

-Desde los tiempos remotos los lobos Granger hemos querido mantener La Paz con ustedes, Ernesto era el último lobo de aquella generación, el vio caer a sus padres e imagine que algún día querría tomar revancha...ahora es decisión de vosotros si queréis continuar con esta guerra...o firmar el tratado de paz.- les dijo la castaña.

-Ustedes ganan...cayo nuestro mejor lobo.- dijo el mayor de los lobos.

Hermione asintió con un gesto frío pero cortes, las aguas comenzaron a tranquilizarse y ante eso...Hermione Granger recordó algo, al parecer al mismo tiempo que Victoria, porque ambas se giraron buscando a dos diferentes chicas, Vicky corrió hacia Paola...mientras que Hermione, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Pansy, estaba desnuda delante de tanta gente y no se sentía ni incómoda, ni nerviosa o asustada...pero a medida que se acercaba hacia Pansy...un extraño miedo se enterraba en su pecho...¿Miedo a que? Sólo la castaña lo sabe.

-Pansy yo...- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver como de los ojos de Pansy comenzaban a emerger lágrimas tan cristalinas y puras como su alma.

-Estaba tan asustada.- dijo Pansy y se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione. La castaña recibió el abrazo apretando fuertemente a Pansy, escondiendo su rostro en el negro cabello.

-Siento haberme ido, yo...tenía miedo.- susuro Hermione.

-No tienes porque tener miedo Hermione, te amo.- dijo la morena.

-Pero tal vez no soy buena para ti.- susuro Hermione.

-Te quiero a ti, no me importa si eres mi destrucción o no, sólo se que pase lo que pase...quiero vivir esta vida junto a ti.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña acariciandole la mejilla

-Soy una tonta.- susuro la castaña mirando hacia la arena aún abrazada firmemente a la castaña, Hermione le acaricio la mejilla y con un movimiento de sus dedos en estas seco la lágrima que se había deslizado por la mejilla derecha de la castaña.

-Sólo eres humana.- le dijo Pansy.

-Hermione...estábamos muy preocupados.- la señora Granger se acercó a ambas chica y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, abrazo al que se unió el señor Gramger y segundos después también Pansy...quien sonrió pensando que sentía que volvía a estar en familia.

-No bueno, y Ginny que se muera...que me ven allí tirada y no intentan ni ayudarme.- se quejaba la pelirroja que ya estaba cubierta por el enorme suéter de su Moreno novio.

-Cariño...¿Porqué no te cubres?- le pregunto Pansy a su castaña dándose cuenta de que ella era la única que seguía como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Es una buena vista, déjala así.- dijo bromista Ron, ganandose que Pansy le lanzara una de sus zapatillas, la morena se saco su suéter y se lo coloco a su chica quedando en sujetador, y a base de golpes en la cabeza le quitó a Ronald su pantalón dejándolo con bóxers.

-Ahora estas más linda.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione dándole un besito en la mejilla y sacando una gran carcajada de la castaña.

-Hermione...Paola quiere decirte algo.- hablo Victoria acercándose al grupo seguida de una tímida Paola que no sabía como darle la cara a aquella castaña.

-¿Que?- le pregunto Hermione de mala manera, recibiendo únicamente un pellizco de parte de Pansy, la castaña hizo un gesto a dolorido y luego fingió escuchar tranquilamente a Paola aunque sus ojos gritaban su desprecio hacia aquella chica.

-Yo, siento lo que te dije Hermione, no debí decir esas cosas...estuvo mal de mi parte y necesitaba pedirte disculpas, eres la chica perfecta para mi morena, Pansy te ama.- Hermione se sentía feliz con esas palabras, sólo no le había gustado la manera en que Paola le había dicho "mi morena" con esas palabras Paola se había vuelto a ganar la desconfianza de Hermione Granger.

-Sólo...no te acerques mucho a mi chica.- le dijo amenzante Hermione, Pansy la volvió a pellizcar.

-¿Que? Protejo lo que es mio.- dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-No te preocupes castaña, Paola esta muy feliz conmigo, no quiere quitarte a Pansy.- le dijo Vitoria guiñandole el ojo a Hermione a la vez que abrazaba a Paola de la espalda.

-De todas maneras, ella jamás lograría quitarme a mi chica.- dijo con seguridad Hermione, que tal parecía que volvía a cogerse confianza a si misma y a su relación con la morena.

-¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el día? Digo, el bosque es el lugar ideal para aclarar cosas y decirnos cuanto nos queremos pero...joder que ya me quiero ir.- dijo cierta pelirroja que abrazaba a Harry de la cintura.

-Además de que tengo congelado hasta el coñ...- antes de que Ginny terminara de hablar Harry le había cubierto la boca con sus manos.

-Abrázala más fuerte Harry, que se congela la niña.- le dijo Hermione con burla volviendo a abrazar a Pansy.

-¿Quieres que te abrace fuerte?- le pregunto de repente Pansy a la castaña, Hermione la miro con una auténtica sonrisa y luego se acomodó un mecho de cabello.

-¿No debería ser yo la que te abrace chica de mi corazón?- le pregunto la castaña con media sonrisa.

-No lo se...si quieres...sino, se lo pido a alguien cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, que con la pinta que tengo consigo a alguien de inmediato.- le dijo Pansy deteniendo su caminata y señalando su sujetador blanco.

-Si sigues señalando tus tetas harás que se me antojen.- le dijo Hermione al oído, Pansy soltó un risa estridente.

-Quiero que te antojes de ellas, las has dejado abandonadas mucho tiempo.- le dijo la morena con un guiño y comenzó a alejarse, Hermione sonrió y corrió hacia Pansy, le nalgueo y segundos después siguieron el camino rumbo a Hogwarts, siendo dirigidos por Harry.

Al salir del bosque prohibido se encontraron con una imagen poco peculiar, los profesores reunidos a mitad del lugar. Mcgonagal y Dumbleodre, al ver salir a los muchachos del bosque se acercaron preocupados a ellos.

-Chicos, que bueno que aparecen, estábamos muy preocupados, podrían decir donde se encontraban.- exigió Mcgonagal.

-Buenas noches profesora, soy la señora Granger...¿Podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto la mama de Hermione.

-¿Señora Grager? Pero que hace usted en el bosque prohibido.- pregunto confundida la profesora Mcgonagal.

-Vamos a un lugar más cómodo y le cuento.- le dijo la señora Granger.

-Ustedes váyanse a descansar chicos, seguro han tenido un largo día. - les dijo Dumbledore. Y todos comenzaron sus caminatas, al entrar por el Hall de entrada todos se disiparon, sólo quedaron Pansy y Hermione, una frente a la otra.

-No quiero dejarte sola.- le dijo la morena a Hermione.

-Estas conmigo en todo momento preciosa, jamás me dejas.- le dijo la castaña, se acercó y depósito un suave besos en los labios de Pansy.

-Mejor ve a descansar preciosa.- le indico la castaña.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunto la morena.

-¿Dormir?- le pregunto Hermione pícaramente.

-Dormir.- susuro la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Juras solemnemente que es sólo dormir?- le pregunto Hermione divertida.

-Juro solemnemente que iremos a tu cuarto solamente a dormir, y que yo no haré nada para a cambiar eso.- contesto dramáticamente la morena colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Vale morena, vamos a mi cuarto.- le dijo Hermione pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Pansy y dándole un beso en el cabello.

Continuara...

¿Y que os pareció Guapas? ¿Os gusto? ¿No? :( Déjenme sus opiniones, se aceptan todo tipo de crítica :)

Pues besos al que lee, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos leemos pronto.

XOXO


End file.
